Foi Por Impulso
by Lina Bars
Summary: COMPLETA A adolescência chegou. E com ela as atitudes ligadas aos desejos mais íntimos... Mione será obrigada a estudar com Draco e a pensar sobre o que sente por Rony. Harry decidirá por lutar por Gina ou não.
1. Nova Fase

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos e os personagens nela citados pertencem à J.K.Rowling e à Warner Bros. 

**N/a:** Bom, como resolvi escrever uma fic onde os personagens ainda estudam em Hogwarts, resolvi primeiro situar vocês, leitores, na trama. É porque fica complicado. Vocês podem não saber ao certo se estou tratando de um sexto ano tal qual tudo aconteceu no livro de J.K. ou não.

Então, deixo logo claro: sim, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Rony Weasley e seus colegas estão no sexto ano. Mas aqui as forças do mal não estão de volta. Harry e os amigos odeiam Malfoy e Snape, mas não estão exatamente em pé de guerra. E este ultimo ainda ensina Poções e não DCAT.

Hum, acho que era só isso que eu queria deixar claro de início. Então, amigos, vão em frente e boa leitura! Qualquer reclamaçãozinha, dúvida ou elogio, já sabem: meu email está de portas abertas!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

**_Nova Fase_**

Novembro de 1996. Hermione prestava atenção a mais uma aula de Poções com aquele professor que nem ela própria gostava. Desde que entrara em Hogwarts fizera de tudo para ganhar seu respeito, mas a verdade era que nem ela mesma o respeitava.

Agora Snape andava pela sala, com aquele ar arrogante e prepotente de sempre fitando cada aluno com os olhos escuros emoldurados por uma cortina de cabelos sebosos e negros.

- Para o trabalho sobre a poção do Antídoto Contra os Vermes Fumegantes farei diferente – disse abrindo um sorrisinho sarcástico de canto de boca. – Escolherei duplas onde haverá sempre um aluno da Sonserina e outro da Grifinória.

Mione ouviu os colegas soltarem um suspiro de decepção. "Isso não vai dar certo", pensou.

- E vocês terão 2 meses para finalizar este trabalho escrito e a poção final. Sim, Granger? – ele perguntou impacientemente vendo que a garota levantava o braço direito insistentemente.

- E quando saberemos quem são nossos pares?

- Quanta pressa! Se me esperasse terminar a frase saberia que hoje mesmo no final da aula estará estampado na porta o papel com a lista das duplas.

Hermione olhou os amigos. Harry e Rony pareciam ainda mais irritados do que o normal. Harry tinha quase certeza de que seu par seria Draco Malfoy. Sim, porque esse seria um típico feitio de Snape.

Desde o início da aula, Hermione evitava olhar Rony. Ultimamente, vinha sentindo-se estranhamente atraída pelo amigo e isso a assustava. A maneira como ele a olhava, como ele sorria, como passava a mão no cabelo... Tudo a incomodava! Mas era inevitável pegar-se imaginando-se envolta pelos braços largos e fortes dele. Desejava coisas contra a sua vontade e vivia se censurando mentalmente.

Agora ele estava namorando. E parecia bem feliz, por sinal. Estava com Lilá Brown, uma garota alegre e extrovertida, exatamente o oposto de Hermione.

A garota não podia negar que sentia-se enciumada com isso.

- Já vi que daí não vem coisa boa... – comentou Rony.

Ele estava lindo. Os cabelos ruivos, agora crescidos, caíam-lhe sobre a testa de maneira não tão desalinhada quanto a dos cabelos de Harry, mas ainda assim bagunçada. Seus ombros largos passavam-lhe um ar mais másculo e era isso o que mais enlouquecia Hermione.

Vez ou outra ela observava Lilá sorrir de longe na direção do namorado. "Pelo menos eles não passam as aulas juntos", pensou Hermione.

No final da aula, como havia dito, Snape estampou a lista das duplas na porta com um feitiço.

Mione correu olhar seu nome e levou uma baita surpresa.

- Draco Malfoy! – ela comentava desconsolada enquanto andava com Harry pelos corredores da escola. – Por que eu? Por que não você, Harry?

- Ah, obrigado, Mione! – ironizou Harry.

- Ah, Harry... Você me entende! Por que o Snape me escolheu para fazer dupla com Malfoy?

- Como é que eu vou saber?

- Bom... Deixa pra lá... Mas e a sua dupla, Harry? Quem é?

- Vicent Crabbe! – disse, tendo que em seguida cuspir no chão demonstrando o nojo.

- Nossa! Você não está tão melhor que eu...

* * *

Rony estava a alguns metros de distância dos amigos sendo acariciado pela namorada. Observava de longe o modo como Hermione argumentava. Sim, ela possuía sempre um ar de quem sabe do que está falando, mas isso em momento algum lhe tirava a beleza. Muito pelo contrário, apenas complementava seu conjunto, pois contrastava com os cabelos rebeldes, os quais por sinal, à medida que o tempo passava e a garota crescia, emprestavam-lhe um ar selvagem que enlouquecia qualquer um.

Ele não pôde evitar uma onda de arrepios que invadiam-lhe a pele do corpo inteiro quando Lilá beijou-lhe o lóbulo. Era bom estar com ela, mas Rony não sentia-se completo. Faltava à garota um "quê" a mais. Algo que o instigasse, algo que fizesse seu estômago revirar e seu coração acelerar só de vê-la chegando perto. E tudo isso ele estava começando a sentir. Talvez, entretanto, com a pessoa errada. Sentia sempre que a garota "sabe-tudo" dos cabelos selvagens aproximava-se e chamava-lhe pelo nome.

Mas tudo isso estava errado. Ela era sua melhor amiga, a garota com quem passava horas discutindo sobre banalidades e não tão banalidades assim. Não estava certo imagina-la em situações em que nem Lilá o proporcionava.

- Hem, Roniquinho? Que é que você vai fazer hoje à noite?

- Eu? Ã... Vou estudar.

Lembrou-se que Hermione lhe prometera ensinar Transfiguração, mas receava que ficar a sós com ela seria uma tortura.

* * *

Harry agora andava sozinho, pois Mione o abandonara para assistir à aula de Aritmancia.

Ele andava pensativo. Tinha pleno conhecimento de que as garotas ao redor o observavam. Mas isso não o incomodava. Estava até começando a gostar do sucesso que fazia. Anos atrás teria se escondido de todas as formas possíveis das artimanhas de Romilda Vane em conquista-lo. Dessa vez, porém, ele teve que dar ouvidos aos hormônios. A garota era dois anos mais nova, mas ele tinha que admitir que possuía um corpo avantajado não comum a meninas da sua idade. Possuía cabelos grandes, de um castanho meio acobreado, e uma boca carnuda que era um convite a beijos ardentes. Harry o sabia bem, pois uma semana antes não conseguira resistir a mais uma tentativa, dessa vez não frustrante, de Romilda em possui-lo.

Tinha sido bom, muito bom. Mas apenas uma diversão a mais, nada além. Já que seu amigo Rony andava agora bem ocupado com Lilá Brown, Mione estudava como uma condenada, e ele ficava à mercê do nada a fazer. Juntando isso ao fato de ele estar se tornando um adolescente com os hormônios à flor da pele, conclui-se que não há nada mais normal do que se divertir de vez em quando com garotas que o excitassem.

Sim, eu disse garotas no plural. Romilda Vane tinha sido apenas a terceira nesses dois meses. Alias, nesse um mês; visto que a primeira com quem Harry saíra foi Anne Jacob, uma garota do quinto ano da Grifinória, já em outubro.

Mas não rolava sentimento. Ele bem sabia que Rony também não sentia por Lilá o que um namorado apaixonado sente pela sua namorada. Era tudo desculpa para esconder o que na verdade sentia por Hermione. Sim, porque Harry conhecia os amigos como ninguém e sabia que aquelas intrigas sem fundamentos não passavam de ciúmes embutidos. Isso sem falar que o namoro de Rony, assim como a primeira vez em que ele ficara com Lilá, começou do nada.

Deixando o relacionamento de Rony de lado... Harry lembrava-se agora das mãos delicadas e dos olhos acinzentados de Romilda Vane. Sabia que se dependesse da garota, os dois estariam juntos por um bom tempo. Mas não era isso que ele queria. Harry descobrira o bom de ser adolescente e poder ter para si quem bem entendesse. Era só uma questão de sedução e de palavras certas na hora certa. Ele estava treinando muito bem e possuía como "próxima vítima" uma garota do quinto ano da Corvinal. Chamava-se Iara Newton e possuía o mais belo par de pernas que Harry já vira em toda a sua vida. Ele a observava agora conversar animadamente com as amigas tão sedutoras quanto ela. A garota possuía enormes cabelos negros que bruxuleavam ao vento forte à medida que se mexia para exibir com gestos o que queria dizer.

Harry se aproximava lentamente de sua vítima, analisando, com olhos famintos cada movimento, quando ouviu uma voz que o chamava:

- Harry!

Ele teve de se virar para verificar que aquela voz fina pertencia à irmã de seu melhor amigo. Gina corria em sua direção agarrando livros contra o peito. Durante as últimas férias, em que Harry passara na Toca, surgia algo que pode ser chamado de amizade.

- Diz, Gi! – respondeu o garoto com um sorrisinho simpático.

- Você viu o Dino por aí?

Graças à nova mania que Harry adquirira em observar as características físicas das garotas de Hogwarts, Gina não ficava de fora de suas análise. Pode-se dizer, entretanto, que isso era estranho, já que era a única e mais nova irmã de seu melhor amigo.

Por outro lado, Gina também o observava. Aliás, ela vinha fazendo isso desde que o conhecera há alguns anos. Possuíra uma paixão não tão secreta por Harry há pouco tempo, mas agora parecia que tudo que sentia por ele não passava de uma atração. Sim, porque aquele garoto que se postava à sua frente ridiculamente lindo era um dos meninos mais desejados dentro de Hogwarts. Não só por ser considerado o "garoto que sobreviveu", mas também por desfilar em um corpo muito bem feito, apresentar uma madeixa negra que crescia desordenadamente bagunçada e atraente e por possuir os olhos verdes mais penetrantes e fulminantes que ela já viu. Às vezes tanta beleza a deixava sem jeito, mas ultimamente seus papos com Harry tinham ido mais além do que um simples "bom dia" ou "tchau", conversavam sobre assuntos banais. Ele conseguia ser a união entre o mistério e a comédia e Gina passava horas rindo de suas bobagens.

- Bom, a gente tava assistindo aula de Poções agorinha mesmo e acho que o vi por lá... Não tenho bem certeza – Harry coçava o queixo e olhava para cima. – Mas daqui a uns cinco minutos vamos ter aula de Transfiguração, se você quiser ir comigo daqui a pouco lá pra sala ver se o encontra...

- Tudo bem, então. Acho que ficar aqui conversando com você não vai ser tanta tortura assim, não!

- Ei! – Harry cruzava os braços tentando parecer chateado, enquanto Gina não parava de rir.

E que sorriso bonito... Aquele rostinho delicado, emoldurado por fios ora vermelhos ora cobre, tornava-se ainda mais impressionantemente belo.

- Ta bom... eu paro! – disse Gina sem conseguir conter o riso.

- Como é que 'tão as coisas com o Dino? – perguntou Harry, ainda com aqueles braços largos cruzados.

- Hum... 'Tão bem! Obrigada... – respondeu Gina meio sem jeito. Pensou em abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas hesitou a princípio. – Er... E você? Como vão as coisas com... Com quem você ta saindo agora?

- Ah – Harry abriu um sorrisinho e olhou para o lado. – Ninguém, Gina... Ninguém.

Gina sabia da nova fase do amigo, pois fora a ela que o garoto perguntara sobre Anne Jacob. Por sinal, Gina a odiava, pois era a garota mais arrogante e exibida de todo o quinto ano. Não conseguia entender como Harry fora se interessar por ela, mas então se deu conta... ele era um homem! Homens seguem os instintos, os impulsos...

Na época ela não mencionou o que sentia por Jacob, mas o alertara de que se tratava de uma garota popular e interesseira. Harry nem ligou muito para esse comentário, pois não poupou esforços e dois dias depois estavam aos beijos na Sala Comunal.

- Nossa, que novidade! Mas está pensando em alguém, não está? Quem será a próxima prenda? – perguntou cutucando o garoto no braço.

Harry tentou demonstrar desapontamento e respondeu de maneira engraçada:

- Próxima o que, Gina Weasley? Quem você pensa que eu sou? Um maníaco sexual?

Gina não parava de rir mais uma vez e, com uma mão segurando os livros e a outra arrumando eventualmente os cabelos lisos que insistiam em cair-lhe sobre a face, representava para Harry a visão de um campo onde se reina a paz, onde tudo se completa e se encaixa. Ele estranhou tal comparação, mas sentiu-se bem por estar a sua presença.


	2. Brincando Com Fogo

**Capítulo 2**

**_Brincando Com Fogo_**

Às oito horas da noite, em ponto, Rony saía do banho enxugando os cabelos bruscamente com uma toalha. Estava já atrasado para a hora que marcara com Mione na biblioteca a fim de estudar sobre Transfiguração.

_"Ela não vai gostar nada, nada do meu atraso"_, pensava enquanto catava um casaco para vestir. Sorriu então, imaginando a amiga dando-lhe uma bronca com aquele biquinho que ele tanto já estava acostumado de ver.

Quando descia as escadas do dormitório masculino verificou no relógio que já passavam das oito e quinze. _"Xi... agora eu tenho que correr!"_.

Chegando à biblioteca a encontrou de costas bastante concentrada em um livro qualquer. Ficou um tempinho ali, observando-a. Como era linda! Mione era a garota que mais o deixava sem-graça. Sim, já eram amigos há muito tempo. Mas desde que descobrira que sentia algo diferente por ela, não conseguira mudar tal situação. E olhe que ele tentou. Enfim, o que importa é que Mione o deixava tão sem-graça que às vezes – na maioria das vezes, melhor dizendo – ele sentia raiva dela. Por isso que discutiam por qualquer coisa.

Antigamente ele fazia de tudo para achar defeitos nela, mas agora não havia mais jeito. Ele era obrigado a suspirar pelas qualidades e virtudes da amiga e, entretanto, trata-la mal.

Rony definitivamente não estava bem em Transfiguração e Mione, por mais que evitasse a presença perigosa do amigo, não queria vê-lo se dar mal na matéria.

Não havia mais ninguém na biblioteca e, enquanto Rony não chegava, Mione estudava o livro _A Aritmancia Através dos Séculos_. Pensou ouvir passos, mas estava tão concentrada que não queria se virar para ter certeza. Segundos depois, começou a se sentir incomodada com a sensação que tinha da presença de alguém. Virou-se bruscamente e encontrou o amigo parado.

- Ai, que susto, garoto!

Rony corou de imediato e não soube o que dizer.

- Ta esperando o quê? Venha logo, que a gente tem muito o que estudar – continuou Mione com rispidez.

Rony saiu do lugar e sentou-se ao lado da amiga, ainda meio sem jeito. Era como se a garota tivesse lido seus pensamentos e se isso realmente acontecesse ele teria que se enterrar em algum buraco.

- Hum... Deixe-me ver... Por onde a gente começa? – Mione passava os olhos pelas folhas de seu livro de Transfiguração. – Até onde você _realmente_ sabe, Rony? Porque assim a gente já pouparia tempo, sabe...

- Na verdade... O que eu sei é pouca coisa. Seria melhor revisar tudo!

Mione abriu a boca em espanto.

- Tudo?

Observava aqueles olhos penetrantes de Rony. Os cabelos ruivos do garoto caíam desordenadamente sobre a testa da maneira mais charmosa possível. Tais pensamentos a enchiam de vergonha e tudo o que queria era desistir daquela idéia maluca de dar aulas a Rony. Como agüentaria encara-lo daquela forma, a sós, sabendo que no outro dia o encontraria aos beijos com Lilá Brown? Não, ela não sabia se suportaria.

- Tudo bem, então... – disse Mione, desanimada.

- Mas se você não quiser, Mione... Tudo bem, comigo! – respondeu Rony, mesmo que contra a vontade.

- Quê? E como é que ce iria se virar? Ta maluco? Não... Nada disso. O _senhor_ tem que se sair bem em Transfiguração... – Mione não sabia ao certo de onde saíram essas palavras, mas sentia-se orgulhosa por dize-las. – Erh... Vamos começar, então.

Rony não conseguia prestar atenção no que Mione lhe dizia. "Ela se preocupa comigo", pensava. Observava a maneira como a garota gesticulava com as mãos à medida que falava alguma coisa e como sua boca abria e fechava formando sempre um biquinho.

- ...Agora me diga quantas vezes é preciso agitar a varinha antes de dizer o feitiço.

- Ã? É... quantas vezes o quê?

- EU NÃO ACREDITO, RONALD WEASLEY! – Mione ficou de pé com as mãos apoiadas na mesa. – Eu estou aqui, gastando o meu tempo revisando TODO o assunto de Transfiguração e você não dá a mínima? Quer saber? Eu tenho mais o que fazer. Dá licença.

Antes mesmo de Mione fechar os livros e enfia-los na mochila, Rony segurou-lhe o braço. Ela parou o que estava fazendo e passou alguns minutos encarando-o sem entender qual era a dele. Estava realmente chateada com a falta de respeito que o garoto tinha por ela, mas não pôde deixar de se arrepiar ao toque inesperado da mão dele em seu braço.

- Por favor, Mione... Me desculpe!

Era raro vê-lo se redimir assim, ela tinha que confessar.

- Está bem, então. Mas só com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Só se você me disser em que estava pensando enquanto devia estar ouvindo às minhas palavras.

Mione temia ouvi-lo dizer que pensava em Lilá e percebeu que o amigo corava.

- Ah, não... Aí é golpe baixo!

- Então nada feito! – disse a garota com rispidez.

- Não, Mione! – Rony puxou mais uma vez seu braço. – Tu-tudo bem... Eu conto.

"É agora ou nunca", pensava Rony. A idéia de confessar a Hermione que a observava com novos interesses nunca havia-lhe passado pela cabeça. Mas agora que havia a possibilidade disso acontecer, ele começava a leva-la a sério.

- Cadê? Vai dizer ou não? – insistiu Hermione, vendo que Rony não abria mais a boca.

O garoto tornava-se mais vermelho que pimenta quando disse:

- Eu só tava te observando... Se tinha alguém em quem eu pensava agora, esse alguém era você.

Mione, de início, ficou séria. Mas segundos depois, quando parecia ter se tocado do que se tratavam as palavras de Rony, caiu na gargalhada.

- Ai, ai... – disse a garota, enxugando as lágrimas. – Ta bom, Rony... Conta outra, vai!

Mas Rony continuava sério. "E se o que ele falou for verdade?", Mione começava a se questionar. De imediato, começou a sentir-se corar também. Engoliu em seco.

- É brincadeira, né? – perguntou apreensiva.

Rony balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Eu to falando sério.

"E o que ele quer dizer com isso?", ela se perguntava. Colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, lentamente, e o encarava com ar de dúvida.

- Mione... – disse Rony pousando uma mão sobre a dela. – Não agüento mais... Eu _gosto_ de você.

Mais uma vez, ela engoliu em seco. Sempre soube que sentia-se extremamente atraída pelo amigo, mas nunca admitiu para si mesma que gostava dele. Até porque ele estava namorando Lilá Brown. A possibilidade de que ele poderia sentir por ela o mesmo que ela sentia por ele, nunca parecera-lhe cabível.

E agora ele estava ali, ao seu lado. Mais sério do que nunca, uma mão sobre a mão de Hermione. Ela podia sentir o fogo que passava por aquela união de pele. Engoliu em seco mais uma vez. Seu coração batia mais acelerado do que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida.

Ele se aproximava lentamente. Parecia enfeitiçado, olhando para a boca da amiga. Ela não se movia, o coração começava a bater cada vez mais rápido. Fechou os olhos. Parecia que sempre desejou aquilo.

A outra mão de Rony, que não estava em contato com a de Mione, foi ao encontro da nuca dela, fazendo-lhe se arrepiar até as pontas dos dedos com aquele toque inesperado.

Mione abriu os olhos devagar e sua boca já estava aberta para facilitar a respiração que tornava-se difícil a cada segundo. Ele se aproximava.

E os lábios se encontraram. O toque foi sutil, proporcionando a alegria suprema a Hermione. O beijo ansiado iniciou lentamente como se eles tivessem todo o tempo do mundo.

Ele fechava os olhos com força como se tivesse lutado a vida toda contra aquele beijo. Mas a verdade era que aquilo tudo era mágico. Beijar a garota que se ama é algo realmente de outro mundo. Muito mais proveitoso e valioso do que a sensação que ele tinha quando beijava a namorada.

Mas o beijo não parecia correto para Hermione. Por mais maravilhoso que estivesse, não estava certo. Ele tinha namorada e os dois eram melhores amigos. Então, como se tivesse acordado de um sonho, Mione tirou o rosto de supetão.

Rony abriu os olhos assustado.

- O que foi...? – perguntou.

Mione já arrumava as coisas.

- Isso não está certo, Rony. Acho melhor eu não te ensinar mais... Me desculpe!

- Mas...

* * *

Como seus amigos estudavam na biblioteca, Harry foi obrigado a estudar sozinho no Salão Comunal. Havia poucas pessoas. Apenas algumas alunas quartanistas que o observavam de longe e uns alunos do segundo ano que, pela expressão no rosto, deviam estudar DCAT.

Ele pensava nas meninas que já tinha ficado e nas que pensava em ficar. Achava estranho não querer nada sério com elas, como desejava com Cho Chang há dois anos. Era tudo tão diferente. Ele realmente mudou nesse pouco tempo.

Enquanto escrevia um texto para Feitiços, ouviu duas garotas passarem pelo buraco da mulher gorda fazendo muito barulho. Eram Gina e Luna, suas amigas quintanistas.

- Ele vai ter o que merece, Gina. Pode ter certeza disso! – Luna parecia fora de si.

As duas se sentaram em um sofá próximo a Harry e pareciam não ter notado a sua presença enquanto ele as observava.

- Ow, amiga. Fica assim, não! – Gina tentava consola-la.

- Pôxa, Gina. Só porque as pessoas me consideram assim um pouquinho, é... digamos, diferente do normal, ele não tem o direito de dizer na minha cara que eu sou louca! Ou você acha que ele tem?

- Claro que não!

- Bom, eu vou dormir... Quem sabe assim eu não esqueço esse dia péssimo, não é mesmo?

Gina balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Vá lá, amiga. Eu vou ficar aqui, talvez o Dino apareça.

Luna se levantou e Gina levantou o olhar percebendo que um certo par de olhos verdes a observava. Sentiu o rosto queimar e abriu um sorrisinho para o amigo.

Harry saiu da cadeira e foi sentar-se ao lado de Gina, onde antes Luna estava sentada.

- O que foi que houve? – perguntou, colocando um braço na cabeça do sofá.

- Ah, você não vai acreditar – respondeu Gina, entre risos. – É que a Luna tava tendo um rolinho com o Ernesto McMillan - Harry abriu a boca. – Pois é, mas hoje eles estavam discutindo porque a Luna tem sido muito difícil e ele acabou xingando ela. É que você sabe o quanto ela é pessimista.

Harry caiu na gargalhada. Para Gina, ele estava se tornando, sem sombra de dúvidas, o bruxo mais lindo da face da Terra. Ou pelo menos entre os estudantes de Hogwarts. O cabelo preto bagunçado aparentava um ar de despreocupação e ao mesmo tempo ele estava sempre cheiroso, demonstrando que a vaidade não era deixada de lado.

Gina proporcionava a Harry uma sensação esquisita. Uma sensação de tranqüilidade, de paz. Ele podia passar horas ali rindo com as coisas engraçadas que ela dizia. O estranho é que aquela ruivinha já fora extremamente tímida diante dele e agora, talvez porque já o esquecera, falava de tudo com a maior tranqüilidade. E ele percebia que ela não tentava ser outra pessoa, como faziam as outras garotas com quem conversava. Era o mais natural possível.

Mas não deixava de ser tão linda quanto - ou ainda mais que - as outras. Não tentava nada além da amizade porque havia algo de sagrado nela. Talvez por ser a irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo, ou talvez por ser tão delicada e verdadeira. A verdade era que ele até sentia-se atraído por Gina e a idéia de que não podia fazer nada com relação a isso só o deixava ainda mais na vontade.

Gina também ria do que acabara de falar e percebeu que Harry a fitava com um semblante que se tornava sério e observador. Ela achou estranho e sentiu-se corar. Mas resolveu mudar de assunto, não queria voltar a sentir por Harry o que sentira desde o dia em que o conhecera até um ano atrás.

- Erh... Cadê o Rony?

- Ele ta estudando com a Mione na biblioteca – Harry se tocou que a deixara sem graça.

* * *

**N/a: **Gente, espero que vocês estejam gostando dessa minha nova fic. Mas preciso de reviews pra saber o que estão achando, ok? Bjos! 


	3. Enfrentando Barreiras

**Capítulo 3**

**_Enfrentando Barreiras_**

Alguns dias se passaram desde o dia em que Rony beijou Hermione impulsivamente, deixando-a extremamente pensativa. Desde então o evitava, de todas as maneiras possíveis: quando não sentava-se distante dele durante aulas e refeições, fazia de conta que não notava a sua presença.

Rony sabia muito bem porque causava e indiferença de Hermione, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para reverter tal situação. Sabia que deveria ter se segurado na noite em que a beijou, mas não podia negar que a vontade muitas vezes fala mais alto. E ele podia até jurar que a garota correspondera ao beijo.

Não contara nada a Lilá, pois não sabia como reagir a uma briga. Tinha certeza de que Hermione não contaria nada à sua namorada, então não havia porque criar mais confusão.

O problema é que agora que não podia falar direito com a amiga, era obrigado a se estremecer de desejos por ela. Sonhava com a amiga aos seus braços constantemente e quando estava com Lilá pegava-se diversas vezes absorto em pensamentos, onde Mione estava presente. E isso irritava sua namorada profundamente, ele sabia disso.

Uma semana após o ocorrido, Mione começou a se encontrar com Malfoy na biblioteca para dar início ao trabalho que, infelizmente, teriam que fazer juntos.

O primeiro encontro foi realmente irritante, já que os dois não paravam de discutir. Ela queria que ele entendesse coisas óbvias, que precisavam já estar embutidas em sua cabeça para o bom andamento do trabalho e ele não admitia ser criticado por uma sangue-ruim da Grifinória. Mione sabia que seria difícil, mas não imaginava que seria tão complicado.

Já estavam no terceiro encontro quando Draco finalmente compreendeu que precisava aprender a preparar uma poção geral antivermes para em seguida ser capaz de produzir a poção poderosa contra vermes fumegantes.

Mas ainda que admitisse que precisava de ajuda no assunto, não tirava do semblante aquele ar de superioridade que Hermione tanto detestava.

- Isso, mesmo – dizia Mione enquanto supervisionava Draco despejar os ingredientes dentro do caldeirão – Não, Draco! – ela o impediu de despejar o último ingrediente, com uma mão que segurava o braço direito dele. – Esse daqui você precisa agitar três vezes antes de despeja-lo. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso?

Ele agiu como se não tivesse escutado nada, mas ainda assim agitou o frasco antes de abri-lo.

A presença de Hermione começava a irrita-lo profundamente. Primeiro porque era amiga de seu maior inimigo. E segundo porque não passava de uma sangue-ruim, de modo que ele não sabia como explicar aos pais que se encontrava em sua companhia duas vezes por semana. Sim, porque ele poderia muito bem evitar aqueles encontros, propondo que cada um fizesse uma parte do trabalho, poupando assim muitos esforços. Mas a verdade é que ele não sabia bem do assunto, e por mais difícil que fosse admitir, precisava de ajuda.

Agora ela estava ali, ordenando o que ele deveria fazer. Como poderia ter se deixado levar a tal situação?

- Pronto – disse Hermione com rispidez ao verificar que a poção começava a borbulhar homogeneamente. – O próximo passo agora... – ela passava o dedo em uma espécie de lista. – É identificar se há compatibilidade entre o verme que estamos estudando e a poção que fizemos. E em seguida provar por que não são compatíveis.

Draco levantava as sobrancelhas, cético, tentando demonstrar entender do assunto.

- Então suponho que você queira fazer essa parte, não é? – disse o loiro.

- Você acha mesmo que farei o trabalho sozinha? Não, mesmo. Agora que lhe ensinei a preparar a poção, quero que você identifique se há compatibilidade.

- Quê? A-há! To percebendo a sua esperteza, garota. Dessa maneira quem estará fazendo o trabalho sozinho sou eu.

- E para quem você acha que vai sobrar a parte de provar por que não são compatíveis? Hem?

Draco engoliu em seco. Tinha que admitir que não fazia a mínima idéia de como identificaria a compatibilidade, mas tentaria sozinho.

Passou duas horas rabiscando o pergaminho e catando nas páginas de seu livro de _Estudos avançados no preparo de poções_, mas não saía do canto.

Enquanto isso, Hermione já identificara sozinha a compatibilidade e começava a provar porque o verme e a poção não eram compatíveis, mas algo lhe dizia que sua dupla não poderia ficar para trás. Percebendo que Draco coçava a cabeça, irritado, Mione disse:

- Pronto. Até onde você fez?

- Não vê que eu não terminei? – respondeu Draco, irritado.

- Eu sei que não terminou. Só quero ver até onde você progrediu.

- E por acaso você é minha professora?

- Não. Mas você é minha dupla e eu não admito que a gente tire nota baixa! Agora me dê isso aqui ou eu...

- Ou você o quê, sua sangue-ruim?

- Ou eu entrego minha parte a Snape e digo que você não fez absolutamente nada!

- Você não se atreveria...

- Não! – disse Hermione, levantando-se da cadeira.

- Tudo bem! Tome aqui essa merda! – Draco jogou o pergaminho sobre as coisas de Hermione.

Ela sentou-se e verificou o que já suspeitava: ele não havia feito nada.

- Satisfeita agora? Satisfeita por saber que eu não sei de porcaria nenhuma?

- Eu já duvidava disso. Mas não custava nada você simplesmente ter me falado antes. Pouparia tempo, sabe. Ah, já sei. Na verdade eu sei o que lhe custava. Custava-lhe o orgulho!

Draco revirava os olhos.

- Mas não tem problema. Eu vou te ensinar tudo. Não hoje, que eu tenho muito o que fazer. Mas amanhã.

- Quê? A gente já se encontrou duas vezes essa semana!

- Você quer tirar uma nota boa nesse trabalho? Aliás, você quer que eu coloque seu nome no trabalho?

Draco foi obrigado a murmurar um "sim", mesmo que bufando.

* * *

Harry passou aqueles dias todos notando em Gina suas qualidades. Tentava sempre desviar esses pensamentos procurando por Iara Newton, mas era sempre obrigado a lembrar-se da voz doce e calma de Gina, de seu rosto bem desenhado e de seu corpo que aparentemente não era nada mal. E sempre que ele a imaginava com poucas roupas balançava a cabeça sentindo-se extremamente envergonhado por pensar tais coisas da irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo, e a qual já considerara inclusive sua própria irmã. Mas tira-la da cabeça tornava-se cada dia mais difícil. 

Sempre que a encontrava com Dino colocava-se no lugar dele em pensamento e era surpreendido por algum amigo que o acordava de devaneios.

Por vezes Gina o notava a observando, o que a deixava levemente corada. Afinal de contas, ela tinha um namorado, do qual gostava muito. Não podia abrir espaço em sua mente para admirar a beleza de Harry mais do que já o fazia.

Até que uma noite, quando voltava com Dino da Sala Precisa e os alunos da escola já deveriam estar dormindo, Gina o encontrou sozinho na sala comunal, deitado num sofá possuindo livros no colo.

- Mô, eu vou dormir – disse Dino, após abrir a boca, depositando-lhe em seguida um beijo na bochecha.

- Ok, amor – respondeu Gina. – Vou ficar aqui pra ver se acordo o Harry.

- Pois é. Ele vai se acordar com uma enorme dor nas costas. Pode apostar.

Gina concordou. E quando já estava só, contemplava Harry com um sorriso no rosto. O garoto não perdia o charme nem na hora de dormir. Seus óculos pendiam para um lado do rosto e sua face estava voltada para baixo, de modo que seu pescoço parecia arduamente dobrado. Os cabelos caíam para frente, uma das pernas estava dobrada e a outra esticada e jogada.

Cautelosamente, ela passou a mão pelos cabelos finos de Harry, colocando-os para trás esperando que assim ele se acordasse. Mas não adiantou. Acocorou-se na frente do garoto e tentou puxar devagar os óculos do rosto dele com medo que caíssem no chão caso ele se acordasse bruscamente.

Ela possuía uma mão sobre a perna de Harry e a outra segurando os óculos lentamente, quando o garoto se acordou assustado passando as mãos no rosto. Ele cerrava os olhos tentando enxergar direito e ela sorria.

- Toma, Harry – disse, em meio a risadinhas, enquanto o entregava os óculos.

Ele os pegou nas mãos de Gina, colocou-os no rosto e sentou-se corretamente, colocando a mão sobre a da garota que ainda estava sobre sua perna direita.

- Acabei caindo no sono.

- Percebi. Agora eu pergunto: Cadê o meu irmão numa hora dessas?

- Foi dormir. Perguntei se não queria me acompanhar nos estudos, já que ele precisa, mas tudo o que levei foi um fora.

Gina riu. Harry ainda segurava a sua mão e ela começava a se sentir encabulada com a situação.

- Senta aqui – disse Harry, apontando com a mão, que antes segurava a de Gina, para seu lado no sofá.

Gina o obedeceu sem nada dizer.

- Lembra que você me ajudou com Anne Jacob? – perguntou Harry.

- Lembro sim.

- Pois é. Eu queria que você me ajudasse com uma garota nova.

- Ah, é? E quem é dessa vez?

- Só que eu ainda não posso te contar quem é ela. Vou te dizer as características mais marcantes nela e você me diz o que eu devo fazer, certo?

- Ah, não... Me diz quem é! – disse Gina curiosa.

- Não. Não agora!

Gina o fuzilou com os olhos, de maneira engraçada.

- Bom. Vou começar...

- Sou toda ouvidos!

- Ela não é tão extrovertida quanto as outras e tem um probleminha... Tem namorado!

- Ih, Harry! Então é melhor você pular fora...

- Mas o que eu sinto por ela é diferente, Gina. Eu realmente gosto dela.

- Será que gosta mesmo? Ou é só mais um desses casos que você tem?

- Não. Eu realmente gosto. E estou começando a suspeitar que sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para tê-la só pra mim.

- Uau! Então o negócio é sério mesmo...

- É, sim!

- Bom, então nesse caso... Eu acho que você deve ir atrás.

- Acha mesmo?

Gina sorriu inocentemente e agitou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Então não esqueça depois que foi você quem me aconselhou de fazer isso.

E, praticamente sem pensar duas vezes, Harry colocou uma mecha do cabelo de Gina, que caía no rosto, atrás da orelha cuidadosamente. Ambos ficaram sérios instantaneamente. Ele olhava para o que fazia e ela fechava os olhos tentando resistir à tentação. "Ele não pode fazer o que eu penso que vai fazer... Não pode", ela pensava.

Por alguns segundos Harry contemplou o rosto imóvel e rosado de Gina, enquanto ela continuava com os olhos fechados. Com a mão direita, ele tocou-lhe o queixo e foi aproximando a boca lentamente.

Quando seus lábios se encontraram, Gina pôde sentir a respiração de Harry, mas não podia continuar... Antes mesmo que o beijo se iniciasse, abriu os olhos, e contra a vontade, empurrou-lhe devagar.

- N-não, Harry... Você sabe que isso ta errado – disse enquanto se levantava do sofá.

- Mas foi você mesma quem dis-

- Eu não imaginei que você estivesse brincando comigo, Harry!

- Eu não tava brincando, Gina! – disse Harry do sofá.

Gina balançava a cabeça, sem saber o que fazer.

- É claro que tava! Como pôde?... – disse, correndo logo em seguida para a escada do dormitório.

- Gina! – gritou Harry em vão. – Merda! – murmurou enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos negros bagunçados.

* * *

**N/a: **Muuuuuito obrigado a vcs que vêm deixado reviews! Adorariaque continuassem eque vcs que ainda não deixaram deixassem... Eu preciso saber o que cês tão achando! ; 


	4. O Pior é a Indiferença

**Capítulo 4**

**_O Pior é a Indiferença_**

Após um dia cheio de aulas e assuntos para estudar, Hermione dirigiu-se à biblioteca no horário marcado com Draco. Estava decidida que lhe ensinaria o assunto o mais rápido possível e, apesar de gostar de demonstrar aos outros seus conhecimentos, as "aulas" que estava sendo obrigada a dar ao sonserino mostravam-se como um desafio penoso a mais.

Entrou afobada na biblioteca e observou que Draco já se encontrava lá, na mesma cadeira do dia anterior, sentado, batendo os dedos na madeira da mesa.

- Atrasada, Granger – disse o loiro, arrogante.

Hermione nem se deu ao trabalho de responder e simplesmente sentou-se ao seu lado, jogando os livros bruscamente na mesa.

- Hum! E ela ta abusada hoje! – observou Draco, sarcástico.

Hermione o olhou, de cara fechada, e abriu o livro de Poções.

- Vamos terminar logo isso aqui que hoje eu to com dor de cabeça – disse Mione.

- Não pense que você é a única que quer se livrar disso aqui, não!

- Bom – Hermione não deu ouvidos. – Para começar... Você precisa ler essas duas páginas aqui – Draco revirou os olhos. – Aliás, pra começar... Você precisa cooperar!

- Como assim, cooperar? O que quer dizer com isso, Granger?

- Simples: nada de revirar os olhos e de fazer comentários idiotas.

- Isso não vai dar certo – disse Draco após soltar uma risadinha sarcástica.

- Você acha que eu penso diferente? Porque pra isso aqui dar certo, só depende de uma pessoa: você.

- Hahaha!

- Você quer aprender ou não quer, Malfoy?

Draco bufou baixinho. "Respira fundo", ele pensava. "Vai ser por pouco tempo..."

- Ta. Vamo' começar logo.

- Você vai cooperar? – perguntou Mione.

- O que você acha?

- Vai ou não vai?

- Ai, Merlin! Dê-me paciência! – disse Draco olhando para o teto. – Sim, Hermionezinha, querida. Agora vamos andar com isso, sim?

- Agora, sim! – sorriu Mione vitoriosa. – Você ta começando a entender quem está no comando aqui.

O sonserino segurava-se para não se estourar, respirava fundo, contava até dez, fazia de tudo. Sentia que a cabeça explodiria a qualquer momento de raiva, mas era preciso se controlar.

Hermione lhe indicou as páginas que precisavam ser lidas e, quando o garoto terminou, mandou-lhe responder alguns exercícios improvisados.

Draco se surpreendia com a paciência de Mione em ensiná-lo coisas que se não quisesse não precisaria. Ele sabia muito bem que se a garota quisesse, era mais simples fazer o trabalho inteiro sozinha do que ter que ensiná-lo todo o assunto. O porquê de ela estar fazendo aquilo, ele não sabia, mas tinha conhecimento de que precisava se aproveitar da oportunidade.

- Pronto. Agora é só usar esse mesmo método para descobrir se a poção que nós fizemos ontem é compatível aos vermes fumegantes.

- Simples assim? – Draco não conseguia acreditar que aprendera.

- Sim. Agora faça e quando a gente se encontrar de novo na semana que vem você me mostra que eu vejo se está certo.

- Terminou? – perguntou Draco, observando que Mione fechava seus livros.

- Claro. Eu já te mostrei como fazer, o resto fica com você – ela respondeu, enquanto enfiava os livros na mochila.

Draco encolheu os ombros e resolveu que continuaria outro dia. Estava com muito sono e não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar sozinho na biblioteca. Quando Hermione já estava a alguns passos da mesa, impulsivamente ele gritou:

- Hey, Granger! Obrigada.

Mione parou onde estava sem engolir direito o que acabara de escutar. "O Draco me agradecendo?". Esboçou um sorriso não muito convincente e se retirou da biblioteca.

"Obrigada!", Draco se indagava. "Eu acabei de agradecer àquela sangue-ruim?". Balançou a cabeça como que para espantar pensamentos proibidos e terminou de jogar os livros na mochila.

* * *

O dia seguinte era um sábado e Hermione acordou-se pensando no que lhe acontecera na noite anterior. Esforçava-se para acreditar no que ocorrera, mas parecia surreal demais. É claro que o ajudou porque quis, mas nunca esperaria uma reação qualquer de gratidão vinda de Malfoy.

Quando chegou à sala comunal ouviu Harry perguntar:

- Cadê a Lilá, Rony?

- Acho que não vai acordar muito cedo hoje. Ficou até tarde fazendo o trabalho de Poções com Pansy Parkinson.

O moreno demonstrou uma careta.

- Hey, Mione! Bom dia!

Ela respondeu com um sorriso e viu que Rony a olhava meio sem jeito.

- Bom dia, Rony – disse para quebrar aquela situação chata.

O garoto apenas sorriu de canto de boca, mas dava para perceber, através de seus olhos, sua exaltação diante da atitude de Hermione.

Foram juntos ao salão principal, onde vários alunos já comiam, bem agasalhados por conta do frio. Sentaram-se a um canto e Hermione pôde observar pela janela que começava a nevar em Hogwarts.

- Já começou o seu trabalho com Crabbe, Harry? – perguntou Rony.

- Sim. Começamos ontem... – respondeu Harry, desanimado. – E aquele monte de gordura não sabe de nada! Já to vendo que vou fazer o trabalho inteiro.

- Xiii – disse Rony.

- Quem é mesmo a tua dupla? – perguntou Harry.

- Zabini – respondeu Rony sem muita expressão no rosto. – Pelo menos ele sabe o assunto. Até mais do que eu, pelo que notei.

- E você, Mione? Como ta indo o trabalho com o Draco?

Rony se espantou. Ainda não sabia que a dupla de Hermione era Draco Malfoy. Imaginava que ela estaria fazendo o trabalho sozinha, mas surpreendeu-se ao ouvi-la responder:

- Só essa semana já nos encontramos três vezes.

- Quê? – Rony não conseguiu se conter.

- Que tortura, Mione! – comentou Harry.

- Mais ou menos... O mais engraçado de tudo é que ontem mesmo ele me agradeceu! – disse Hermione exibindo no rosto espanto e ironia.

- Putz! Sério? – Harry abria a boca, incrédulo.

Rony não podia negar para si mesmo que sentia-se incomodado com a idéia de que Hermione se encontrava assiduamente com Draco a sós e que ainda por cima o garoto lhe agradecera. Enfim, ele havia sido incrivelmente gentil. Isso não era bom. Não para Rony. "O que que eu tenho a ver com isso, afinal de contas?", perguntava-se o ruivo encucado.

Outra coisa que o intrigava era o fato da amiga estar agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles naqueles últimos dias. Será que o ocorrido já não lhe importava tanto assim?

* * *

Horas mais tarde, Harry voltava de mais um encontro cansativo com sua dupla no trabalho de Poções. Tivera que gritar com Crabbe pelo menos umas três vezes, algo que não era muito acostumado a fazer.

Após passar pelo quadro da mulher gorda a viu. E, como não poderia deixar de ser, Gina estava radiantemente linda. Não possuía aquele tipo de beleza que todos estão acostumados a ver, mas algo inexplicável.

E algo intocável, ele tinha que se lembrar. Infelizmente, porém, ao se tocar disso, sentiu-se ainda mais atraído pela Weasley.

Mais uma vez, ela conversava com Luna Lovegood. Provavelmente sobre Ernesto McMillan. A vontade que tinha de falar com Gina era tanta que, mesmo vendo que as garotas conversavam aparentemente em segredos, foi impulsionado a puxar um assunto.

- Hey! – sorriu em pé para as duas, que estavam sentadas em um sofá.

- Oi, Harry – Luna sorriu, com o mesmo ar de perdida de sempre.

Gina apenas levantou a sobrancelha e tentou esboçar um sorriso chocho. Harry não podia esquecer que a garota deveria estar ainda encabulada por causa do que ele fizera, erroneamente – ele sabia -, dois dias antes.

- Luna, deixa eu te fazer uma pergunta. To meio encucado com isso...

- Diz, Harry!

- É que... Me desculpe perguntar isso. Não é que eu não queira te ver aqui ou coisa do tipo, mas é que...

- Ah, sim! Entendi! Você quer saber por que eu tenho vindo aqui no salão comunal da Grifinória de vez em quando, né? – Harry balançou a cabaça afirmativamente. – É que eu tenho brigado bastante com uma garota lá da minha casa, sabe. Quero evitar ao máximo de encontrá-la.

Harry ainda pensou em ficar e puxar mais algum assunto em que Gina também participasse, mas seria muita audácia, uma vez que a garota não demonstrava muita simpatia no momento. Era melhor não insistir muito.

Antes de se despedir ainda procurou por uma reação menos hostil da ruivinha, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um pouco de indiferença.

Enquanto Harry saía, Gina se indagava se havia agido correto. É claro que não queria parecer chata, mas se tivesse sido mais simpática poderia abrir mais espaço para uma nova atitude perigosa do garoto.

Tinha que ser fria e afasta-lo por um tempo. Não podia desejá-lo. Não agora que namorava Dino e gostava tanto dele.

Gostar de Harry sempre significara perigo. Antes porque era inatingível, o amigo de seu irmão. Agora porque, além das duas primeiras características, era muito popular e disputado. Sabia que sofreria ainda mais se voltasse a gostar de Harry e tinha que fazer de tudo para evitar a ruína.

Estava agora com Luna, sua melhor amiga, discutindo sobre uma possível maneira de provar a Ernesto que esta última merecia uma segunda chance.

- Pôxa, Gi. Eu te juro que não sei mais o que faço. Ontem a gente conversou bastante sobre nosso relacionamento, mas ele disse que acha difícil dar certo... Disse que eu sou muito complicada! Eu sou muito complicada, Gina? Você acha isso?

Gina passou um tempo observando a amiga à sua frente. Aparentemente, Luna passava longe de ser uma garota vaidosa. Na verdade até, extremamente longe. Mas possuía uma beleza natural que já falava por si só. Pois os cabelos, apesar de mal tratados e longos, eram loiros e lisos, o que já era o suficiente para chamar a atenção de uma grande porcentagem de garotos. Além disso, seus olhos – mesmo que incrivelmente grandes – eram oblíquos e faziam parte de um belo desenho de rosto.

Se ela era complicada? Difícil de responder. Gina era obrigada a concordar com Ernesto até certo ponto, mas não podia demonstrar total sinceridade diante da amiga que possuía uma auto-estima tão baixa.

- Ai, Luna. Às vezes você me faz cada pergunta, hem! – foi só o que Gina se limitou a responder.

* * *

**N/a:** Percebi hoje um erro... Enquanto caracterizava a Romilda Vane, esqueci que no livro de J.K. ela possui cabelos negros... / Erro feio esse meu! Me desculpem, tá?  
E, ah, pessoas... Continuem deixando Reviews! To amando! 

Bjos!


	5. Novas Sensações

Harry se acordou bastante animado para uma segunda-feira. Acontece que aquele seria um início de semana diferente, em que a noite seria preenchida por uma festa de aniversário na Sala Precisa. E é claro que Harry não deixaria de ser convidado, já que a aniversariante era uma garota do quinto ano, que, como todas as outras de sua idade, chamaria todos os garotos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts.

Não era muito comum aquele tipo de coisa acontecer, pois era preciso esconder de alguns monitores e convencer os que sabiam de não contar nada aos professores.

Hermione não sabia da festa e Harry não planejava lhe contar. Sabia que sua amiga, com a mania que tinha de sempre agir corretamente, contaria a McGonagall assim que possível.

Chegando à sala precisa, tudo o que deveria dizer mentalmente três vezes era: "Quero ir à festa de Lucy Andrew". Simples e fácil.

Entrou e observou algumas garotas que cochichavam entre risos diante de sua aparição. Passou os olhos rapidamente à procura de Gina, mas a princípio não a encontrou.

Quando decidiu ir atrás de Lucy, a aniversariante, foi surpreendido por uma mão que cobria-lhe a visão. Tocou a mão e, percebendo que dela exalava um perfume conhecido, conseguiu tira-la e verificar que pertencia a Romilda Vane.

- Oi, Harry – disse a garota, sorridente.

Ela estava linda, mas Harry não estava a fim de passar a noite inteira em sua presença.

- Oi, Romilda – ele sorriu enquanto tocava-lhe o cabelo carinhosamente.

Foi obrigado a passar alguns minutos a mais do que desejava a conversar com Romilda Vane, pois não encontrara ninguém até então com quem pudesse bater um papo.

Quando Romilda lhe contava sobre a semana cheia de assuntos que tivera para estudar, ele viu Gina entrar acompanhada de Dino Thomas. Sentiu uma movimentação no estômago e uma alegria desconhecida ao observar a ruivinha sorrir para Lucy.

Harry sentia uma vontade imensa de largar Romilda e ir falar com Gina, mas não o podia, pois a garota estava com o namorado. Teve então que passar mais alguns minutos com a morena, cujas palavras não lhe chamavam muita atenção.

Foi quando percebeu que Gina estava feliz ao lado de Dino. E, para ser mais exato, muito feliz. Sorria e o beijava o tempo todo. Parecia até que não vira Harry desde que chegara. Não adiantava então alimentar a vontade que ele tinha de tirá-la de Dino e lhe mostrar que podia lhe fazer feliz.

Começou a sentir raiva da situação. Raiva do ciúme que começava a sentir de Dino. Raiva por saber que não podia fazer nada para tê-la aos seus braços no momento. O melhor a fazer seria se contentar na presença de uma outra garota que vinha desejando ultimamente. E essa garota ele vira entrar alguns minutos antes. Mas onde estava agora?

- ...Então foi isso que a professora Sprout me mandou fazer – dizia Romilda animadamente, mas Harry não fazia noção do que realmente se tratavam aquelas palavras.

- Erh, Romilda... Eu preciso ir ali.

- Ã? – perguntou a garota intrigada.

- Tenho que procurar uma pessoa... Depois a gente se fala.

E, dito isso, andou rapidamente pela Sala Precisa, sorrindo eventualmente para alguns rostos conhecidos.

Não precisou procurar muito e logo a encontrou. Iara Newton estava de costas, mas suas amigas já percebiam que Harry andava em sua direção e arrumavam-se rapidamente.

A garota percebeu o olhar das amigas e virou-se subitamente para descobrir o que tanto chamava a atenção delas, quando viu um dos garotos mais lindos de Hogwarts fitando-lhe com os olhos verdes brilhantes e um sorrisinho maravilhoso no rosto.

- Oi... – disse Harry calmamente, olhando fixamente os olhos de Iara, fazendo com que a garota começasse a se sentir encabulada.

- O-oi... – respondeu ela.

As meninas atrás não conseguiam esconder a excitação.

- Tudo bom? – ele perguntou.

Iara parecia não entender muito bem a intenção de Harry, mas ainda assim sorria simpática.

- Tudo, sim... – ela possuía um olhar de quem pergunta "o que você quer?", de maneira gentil.

- Erh... Eu sei que a gente nunca se falou antes – prosseguiu Harry, exibindo nos olhos o incômodo com a presença de todas aquelas garotas ao redor. E isso fez com que, logo em seguida elas tentassem conversar sobre um assunto qualquer, deixando o garoto e Iara mais confortáveis. – Mas... Sei lá, fiquei com vontade de vir falar com você hoje.

A garota sorria, entendendo onde Harry queria chegar.

- Sei... – agora ela sorria maliciosamente.

- Já sei que seu nome é Iara Newton.

- Ah, e andou pesquisando?

Harry achou engraçado o comentário.

- Bom, creio que boa parte dos garotos de Hogwarts sabe seu nome. Não precisa pesquisar muito, sabe. Ah, bem, você entende! – viu que ela demonstrava não entender do que ele tratava. – Sua beleza não é algo tão comum assim.

- Tudo bem, _Harry Potter_. Digamos que eu não tenho muito o que dizer com relação ao seu nome também... – respondeu Iara animadamente.

A garota além de linda, possuía um senso de humor raro na maioria das pessoas. Havia nela uma malícia humorística que ele comparava apenas a Fred e Jorge, os irmãos gêmeos de Gina. Gina... "_Onde será que ela está agora?"_ Harry não conseguia acreditar que, mesmo estando ali, com uma das garotas mais lindas que ele já vira na vida, não conseguia tirar a ruivinha da cabeça. _"Ela tem namorado..."_, ele tentava se censurar.

Tinha que esquecer Gina, pelo menos aquela noite. Ela estava com Dino, muito feliz, obrigado, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a não ser aproveitar a noite da maneira que podia.

Iara estava à sua frente, com um perfume que entrava pelas suas narinas deixando um rastro maravilhoso e um semblante sério como que esperando por alguma reação de Harry. Era a oportunidade certa para beijá-la. E foi o que ele fez, calmamente, como sempre fazia. Queria ser diferente, deixar sua marca nas garotas com quem ficava. Cada movimento pensado e comedido.

Cada uma possuía uma maneira própria de beijar. _Como seria a de Gina?_ Enquanto sentia a língua de Iara passear pela sua boca, lembrou-se que Dino conhecia muito bem o gosto do beijo de Gina. Impulsivamente, Harry abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Gina olhando-o incrédula. Imediatamente voltou a fechar os olhos e a aproveitar o beijo da morena.

Mas aqueles olhos repressores de Gina não saíam-lhe da mente. Eram torturantes, pesavam em sua consciência.

hr>

Estava errado se admirar por Harry estar aos beijos com outra garota, mas Gina não conseguia evitar que isso acontecesse. Voltava a sentir pelo amigo o que definitivamente nunca deveria ter sentido e isso a assustava dando-lhe uma vontade profunda de chorar. Agarrou-se a Dino, como não fazia há tempos e isso chamou-lhe a atenção.

- O que foi, mô? – ele perguntou.

- Nada... – respondeu a ruivinha com a voz incrivelmente chocha.

Fechou os olhos com muita força, pois a última coisa que queria era ver Harry beijando Iara em sua frente. "_Em pensar que ele quase me beijou um dia desses..."_. Sacudiu a cabeça como que para tirar aquelas imagens da cabeça, mas agora já era tarde. Aquele _idiota_ não sairia de sua cabeça nem tão cedo. Muito menos o beijo que quase lhe dera.

hr>

Luna estava nervosa. Encontraria a garota que mais odiava em toda Hogwarts: Jessie Albert. O motivo de sua raiva era que Jessie havia sido a última namorada de Ernesto McMillan e ainda insistia em ser "amiga" do garoto.

Luna finalmente começava a gostar de alguém, mas tinha que enfrentar pequenos problemas que a incomodavam profundamente. Começara a se interessar por Ernesto em um passeio que fizera a Hogsmeade, onde os dois brigaram por um livro que era o único na livraria. A partir dali passaram a tarde conversando no Três Vassouras querendo convencer um ao outro porque mereciam o tal livro. Acabou que quando voltaram à livraria o livro não se encontrava mais lá, mas nos outros dias, sempre que se encontravam, paravam para conversar.

Uma amizade nascia e ao mesmo tempo Ernesto começava a sentir por Luna algo que não se sente por uma "amiga". Até que certo dia a chamou para conversar e disse o que sentia. De início, Luna se espantou, o que fez com que ela não fosse muito simpática com o garoto no momento. Mas nos dias que se seguiram pegou-se observando-o no salão principal, imaginando coisas que não fazia simplesmente com amigos.

Ela tinha que contá-lo que sentia também algo diferente, mas quando teve a oportunidade foi o mais fria possível. Sua atitude assustou tanto o garoto que ele começou a duvidar de um relacionamento entre os dois.

Luna sentiu-se então apavorada, tinha que prová-lo que também estava interessada, mas não sabia como. Aquela festa poderia ser sua chance e por isso também o nervosismo.

Assim que entrou na sala precisa o viu ao fundo conversando justamente com a última garota com quem gostaria de vê-lo junto. Sim, era Jessie Albert, a loira mais irritante e exibida que ela conhecia. Era daquele tipo de garotas que se arrumam até para dormir.

Percebendo que ele a olhava, Luna demonstrou decepção no olhar.

O garoto percebeu e imediatamente largou a ex-namorada para ir falar com Luna.

- Erniiie! – ainda ouviu Jessie gritar.

Mas Ernesto nem deu atenção, já andava apressado por entre aquele bando de gente, sem saber bem o porquê. Tinha uma vontade desconhecida de esclarecer para Luna que não rolava mais nada entre ele e Jessie.

- Luna! – gritou.

Mas a garota fingiu não escutar.

- Luna! Me escuta!

E ela continuava de costas, indiferente. Ele então tocou-lhe no ombro e postou-se em sua frente.

- Não era nada que... – tentou se explicar.

- Quê? – ela se fez de desentendida.

- Ah, Luna. Você sabe muito bem do que eu tô falando.

- Ã? Como assim, da sua conversa com aquela ali? – Luna expressou indiferença.

Ernesto não entendia. Há poucos segundos Luna demonstrava raiva no olhar, mas agora parecia não saber do que ele falava. Era disso que o garoto não gostava nela. Não compreendia porque continuava tentando alguma coisa.

- Luna, por que você complica tanto as coisas? – ele parecia chateado.

- O que você ta querendo dizer com isso?

- Disso! Não sei por que ainda venho atrás... Sinceramente!

Luna permaneceu orgulhosa sem nada dizer. Ernesto esperou que a garota dissesse alguma coisa, mas como nada acontecia, saiu mais chateado ainda.

hr>

**N/a: **Gente, queria deixar aqui as minhas mil desculpas! Passei dias sem internet e sem computador... Fui para a praia e agora minhas aulas da faculdade (é federal, por isso que estou em aula agora) voltaram com tudo! Então tenho andado bastante ocupada... Mas vou fazer de tudo para atualizar os capítulos sempre que POSSÍVEL! Semana que vem estarei com internet normalmente, se Deus quiser...

Beijos a todos! E queria também agradecer à força e aos elogios que tenho recebido. Vocês não sabem como isso consegue me animar! Amo o que vcs me escrevem! Amo, amo!

Lina.


	6. Ouvindo a Verdade

Enquanto Harry se divertia na festa badalada da Sala Precisa, Hermione dirigia-se para seu quarto encontro com Draco na biblioteca, graças ao trabalho que tinham que realizar.

Esperava muito encontrar o exercício, que deixara para o sonserino fazer, resolvido da maneira correta, mas não se surpreendeu ao verificar que não se deve ter tanta esperança quando o assunto é Draco estudando. O garoto até começara bem a verificação de probabilidade, porém se confundiu na conclusão do exercício. Talvez se fosse qualquer outra pessoa seria fácil de indicar-lhe o erro e esperar que se corrigisse da próxima vez. Mas estamos falando de Draco Malfoy, o garoto mais orgulhoso e arrogante que Mione já conheceu.

- Mas, Draco, é claro que eu te expliquei isso ontem! – ela tentava ser cautelosa.

- Você é tão incompetente, garota, que ta até pensando ter dito coisas que não falou. – dizia o loiro, demonstrando como sempre, seu ar de prepotência. – Não falou e pronto! É tão mais fácil admitir que errou! – ele dizia seguramente.

Hermione se sentia terrivelmente injustiçada, mas não surpresa. Tinha absoluta certeza de que não esquecera de dizer um detalhe sequer sobre o que deveria ser feito, no entanto já esperava esse tipo de reação vinda dele em algum momento.

- Ai, como você é idiota! Sinto que vou explodir qualquer dia desses por causa desse trabalho!

Draco possuía um sorriso vitorioso e sarcástico no rosto e Mione parecia realmente estar a ponto de um colapso nervoso. Isso o deixava estranhamente feliz, já que lhe passava uma sensação de dominância.

E, como seus hormônios começavam a ganhar quase vida própria, ele estava numa fase em que observava todas as garotas que o circundavam. É claro que nunca antes tinha parado para perder tempo observando a sangue-ruim grifinória que mais o irritava em toda Hogwarts, mas agora que começava a passar um tempo relativo da semana a sós com Hermione, não conseguia deixar de notar os traços femininos e selvagens da morena ao seu lado.

Tentava tirar tais pensamentos absurdos da cabeça sempre que eles se aproximavam, pois deveria sentir nojo de Hermione e não o nervosismo desconhecido que o perturbava toda vez que percebia os olhos brilhantes e decididos da garota fuzilando-o. Era por isso, inclusive, que evitava olha-la diretamente nos olhos e que falava certas coisas impulsivas, como o "obrigado" que dissera na semana anterior.

- Desisto! Hoje não vou conseguir... – disse Mione, vencida, enquanto fechava os livros e revirava os olhos.

Draco nem fazia questão de continuar com os estudos cansativos aquela noite, achava até que a garota fazia-lhe um favor ao lhe dar uma folga merecida.

Observava Hermione enfiar os livros e cadernos na mochila com raiva nos movimentos e começava a achar surpreendentemente – e vergonhosamente, ele devia admitir - charmoso a maneira como ela franzia o cenho e formava um bico. Não podia negar que a garota deveria possuir um belo corpo sob aquelas roupas pesadas e além de tudo exalava um perfume estranhamente sensual. Ela não devia se tocar disso, mas ele já havia notado.

Vendo Hermione sair quase correndo e bufando da biblioteca, balançou a cabeça compulsivamente e passou a mão com força sobre o rosto, como se estivesse praticando uma incrível estupidez.

hr>

Aquela terça-feira teria corrido tranqüilamente normal para Mione se não fossem por três novidades.

Uma delas era a lembrança insuportável da noite anterior, onde tentara estupidamente ensinar a Draco coisas úteis sobre um assunto importantíssimo. Mesmo que soubesse desde o início que o garoto não merecia tanto esforço, ela insistia em pelo menos colocá-lo a par de certos conceitos que seriam necessários para a realização do trabalho que fariam em dupla.

Outra coisa que a deixara desconcertada durante o dia foi ter percebido os olhos observadores de Draco que vez ou outra cruzavam os seus na aula de Poções. Isso quer dizer que ele a observava. Mesmo que arrogantemente, mas a observava.

Nunca pensou que pudesse se sentir tão sem jeito durante uma aula como se sentira aquela manhã. Tentava fazer de tudo para não olhar na direção do loiro, mas sempre que sentia o peso daquele olhar misterioso sentia como que uma força atrativa que sugava seus olhos para aquela direção.

Quando não esperava que acontecesse mais algo assim tão perturbador, foi abordada por Harry à noite à lareira num momento em que não havia mais ninguém no salão comunal.

- Mione... Eu to precisando conversar com alguém...

- Diz, Harry. Sou toda ouvidos! – ela sorriu simpaticamente.

- Pois então é melhor você se sentar – ele apontou a poltrona atrás da garota.

- Ah, sim. Tudo bem.

Harry fez o mesmo na poltrona mais perto de modo que ficasse de frente para a amiga.

- Bom... Eu ainda não falei com ninguém a respeito disso. Até porque acho que eu mesmo só fui perceber há pouco tempo.

Mione balançava a cabeça como que pedindo que ele prosseguisse. Harry passava as mãos nos cabelos, representando cautela.

- Mione... Eu sei que você é minha amiga e eu vou aceitar qualquer tipo de conselho...

- Nossa, Harry! Mas o que foi? To ficando curiosa...

- Eu to começando a sentir algo estranho por uma pessoa que... bem, é uma situação extremamente complicada...

- Por quem?

- Pela Gina...

Mione encostou a cabeça no sofá e abriu mais os olhos. Harry balançou a cabeça positivamente como se tivesse escutado um "não" da amiga.

- Pois é... Acho que você já enxerga a complicação nessa história toda.

E como enxergava. Hermione sabia muito bem o quanto Gina sofrera ao tentar esquecer Harry alguns anos atrás e agora que já estava tão bem estabelecida em seu namoro com Dino poderia ver seu mundo desabar ao saber que o garoto que tanto amara e idealizara estava agora gostando dela.

Por ser tão amiga de Harry, Hermione o conhecia muito bem e sabia o quanto ele mudara nos últimos meses. Se antes já era inalcançável para Gina – pelo fato de ser o melhor amigo de seu irmão e por gostar de outra garota -, agora demonstrava ainda mais perigo. Tornara-se instável, partindo de um relacionamento para outro sem antes pensar nas conseqüências que poderia trazer para as garotas.

- Enxergo, sim, Harry... – ela respondeu ainda reflexiva.

- Eu sei que ela namora o Dino e que é a única irmã do Rony... Sei muito bem, pois já passei um bom tempo pensando em tudo isso tentando de todas as formas tira-la da minha cabeça, mas depois de ontem...

- O que houve ontem?

Harry engoliu em seco. Não podia entregar à amiga que estivera em uma festa na Sala Precisa.

- Ah, é que ontem... Erh... Eu a vi com o Dino e, putz... Desejei muito estar no lugar dele. Mas percebi que ela estava, aliás, está, feliz ao seu lado e então eu... Eu fiquei com uma outra garota.

- Que garota? – Mione demonstrou curiosidade

- Ah, Iara Newton, uma quintanista... – ele respondeu sorridente.

- Ta vendo, Harry?

- O quê?

- Você ta aqui falando o quanto gosta da Gina, mas admite que no primeiro momento em que se sentiu ameaçado procurou os braços e beijos de uma outra garota qualquer... Como você quer provar que merece a Gina?

- Mas não era uma garota qualquer! – ele protestou.

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar repressor.

- Ah, quero dizer... Não é bem assim, Mione, que as coisas acontecem...

- E como são então? Pode me explicar.

- Pôxa, eu gosto da Gina, sim. Mas me sinto atraído por outra pessoa e, sabendo que será difícil conseguir a garota que gosto, tento ao menos me divertir um pouco...

- Isso não se trata de um jogo de conquistas, Harry! Olha só... você disse no início da conversa que eu sou sua amiga e que aceitará qualquer tipo de conselho... Então aqui vai um: Se você gosta de alguém e quer tê-la ao seu lado, prove que merece! Além do mais, estamos falando aqui da Gina. Uma garota que por um bom tempo gostou e sofreu por você, Harry. E você sabe muito bem disso! Então eu acho que se você estivesse realmente pronto para estar ao lado dela, não faria nada que a fizesse duvidar disso...

Harry encarava o chão. Ouvir aquelas palavras todas era como receber um tapa na cara, pois sabia que Hermione não falava nada mais que a verdade.

- Você acha mesmo que ela merece se desgastar e sofrer mais uma vez? – perguntou Hermione.

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Então faça o que é mais sensato no momento... Esqueça a Gina.

hr**>**

Pessoas, não pensem que estou querendo abandonar a fic, ok? É só que eu tô passando por um momento difícil e tenho andado beeeem ocupada! Mas sempre que possível paro um tempinho pra escrever... E sem falar que _ainda _estou sem net. / Creio que terça-feira a velox já esteja instalada aí ficará mais fácil!

Mas muuuito obrigada a vcs que têm me ajudado e me incentivado! Da próxima vez vou tentar agradecer um por um aqui... ;)

Mil Beijos! Lina.


	7. Mais Que Inesperado

**Capítulo 7**

**_Mais Que Inesperado_**

As manhãs se tornavam cada vez mais frias à medida que o tempo passava. Era sinal de que o inverno chegava com toda a força. E dessa vez Harry dormira desprevenido, portanto acordou tremendo de frio. Imediatamente, pegou um cobertor mais grosso que se encontrava ao pé da cama e quando voltou para se deitar se espantou ao ouvir a voz inesperada de Rony.

- E vai voltar a dormir por quê? Já está na hora de ir tomar café, cara!

Harry esfregou os olhos e olhou o amigo com irritação. Queria muito dormir mais. Não só porque estava com sono, mas também porque não queria ter que enfrentar a maior verdade de todas: ele não merecia Gina. E o pior de tudo era ter que vê-la acompanhada de Dino nas próximas 24 horas do dia. Agora essa idéia parecia irritá-lo mais do que nunca.

Precisava tomar uma decisão. Excluir-se por uns tempos não era a solução mais cabível e sensata, mas até que parecia interessante.

Chegando ao salão principal, Harry e Rony logo encontraram Hermione e Gina no lugar de sempre. As duas conversavam animadamente, mas calaram-se imediatamente, diante da presença dos garotos. Eles se sentaram e aos poucos a conversa voltou a rolar. Mesmo que um pouco estranha.

Então ele chegou. A pessoa que Harry menos queria encontrar naquele dia apareceu com um enorme sorriso no rosto e logo iluminou o rosto de Gina com sua presença. Dino parecia realmente apaixonado pela ruiva e extremamente realizado, o que irritava Harry.

O casal não parava de se olhar e falar coisas bobas que Harry não entendia.

"Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa...", pensou Harry ao ver que o casal se beijava. "Mas o quê?". Foi quando uma lâmpada pareceu iluminar sua mente trazendo consigo uma idéia mais que encantadora. A única forma de esquecer Gina seria arranjar alguém. E esse alguém estava mais próximo do que ele podia imaginar.

Sim, só podia ser ela. Iara Newton. Ele só tinha que encontra-la e chama-la para sair. Se ele se apaixonaria pela garota só o tempo iria dizer, mas no momento essa parecia ser a única saída.

- Hey, Harry, será que você poderia ir um pouquinho mais pra lá? – perguntou Lilá tirando-o de devaneios.

A garota acabara de chegar à mesa e tentava sentar-se ao lado do namorado.

Hermione ainda não conseguia se sentir à vontade na frente de Lilá. Não entendia aquele ciúme estranho, mas uma coisa sabia: sempre que os via juntos sentia vontade de sair de perto. No entanto, essa não parecia a hora mais adequada para se retirar. Tinha que terminar o café da manhã.

Olhou ao redor do salão à procura de algo que a entretivesse, quando encontrou aqueles olhos cinza e penetrantes que ela começava a se acostumar de ver nos últimos dias. O loiro dono daquele olhar estava sentado à mesa a alguns metros de distância olhando-a de maneira desconcertante.

Imediatamente Hermione sentiu-se corar. O mais estranho, porém, era seu coração bater acelerado tal como ela sentia ao cruzar olhares com Rony.

Sim, Draco a atraía fisicamente. Mas isso deveria acontecer com pelo menos 90 porcento das garotas de Hogwarts, já que ele era realmente bonito e charmoso.

No entanto, tais qualidades nunca foram suficientes para fazer com que Mione relevasse toda a raiva e irritação que sentia pelo garoto. E era por isso que se surpreendia ao vê-lo observando-a.

Tão rápido tirou o olhar daquela direção, foi obrigada a ver Rony e Lilá de maneira enjoativa à sua frente. Agora que acabava de comer não seria mais obrigada a ficar ali assistindo algo que não lhe fazia bem. Até porque poucos dias antes Rony a beijara e isso ainda não lhe saíra da cabeça.

Antes de Hermione se retirar da mesa, Rony percebeu o olhar repugnante que a amiga lhe lançou. Isso cortava-lhe o coração, pois era com ela que queria estar. Infelizmente, ela própria preferiu ficar só.

Do seu lado, Gina enfrentava uma guerra de sentimentos na cabeça. Pensava que a atração que sentia por Harry nunca mais se tornaria em algo mais, mas agora que enfrentara quase beija-lo não tinha mais sossego. Sempre que lembrava-se daquela noite, sua mente trabalhava imediatamente para tirar tais pensamentos perturbáveis do caminho.

Era difícil, porém, conseguir algum sucesso tendo que vê-lo tantas vezes em Hogwarts. Sua beleza era tanta que a incomodava. E agora ali, sendo envolvida pelos braços do namorado, era obrigada a ver Harry à sua frente, tão bonito e charmoso como sempre. Aqueles cabelos negros bagunçados misturados aos olhos verdes e oblíquos nunca a perturbaram tanto. Mas talvez o que mais lhe fazia estremecer era olhar para aqueles ombros e braços largos. Um abraço dele seria capaz de fazê-la perder os sentidos. O pior de tudo, na verdade, era toda vez que o via ser obrigada a se lembrar da noite em que seus lábios se encontraram e da outra noite em que o viu aos beijos com outra garota.

Pensar em tudo isso não estava certo. Não quando ela tem um namorado que a ama tanto e quando se trata de um dos garotos mais requisitados de Hogwarts.

* * *

À noite, após sair de mais um encontro do trabalho de Poções com Crabbe, Harry andava sozinho pelos corredores frios e escuros de Hogwarts.

Pensava nas palavras pesadas e sinceras de Mione onde a frase "Esqueça Gina" havia sido dita. Aquilo lhe doía. Pois finalmente ele parecia ver futuro com alguma garota. Não era só diversão o que queria com Gina. Ele se preocupava com ela, queria o seu bem. Queria ter o prazer de fazê-la sorrir, queria envolvê-la com os braços, queria sentir sempre o seu perfume e acariciar seus cabelos cor de fogo.

- Harry!

Disse uma voz feminina conhecida fazendo com que o garoto se virasse imediatamente.

- Oi, Iara!

Ele estranhou a garota andar sozinha àquela hora pelos corredores da escola.

- Você ta só? – perguntou ele demonstrando a surpresa.

- Ah, é que... Hum... Bem, eu briguei com as minhas amigas... – respondeu Iara olhando o chão.

- Nossa...

Harry a abraçou percebendo que a garota não estava bem. Ela levantou a cabeça e passou as mãos no rosto tentando segurar as lágrimas.

- Sei como é terrível brigar com aqueles que nos importamos... – disse ele tentando ajuda-la. – Vamos dar uma voltinha?

Iara balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Enquanto andavam Harry mantinha o braço direito sobre os ombros de Iara e os dois não conversavam nada. Só abriram a boca quando já estavam no jardim interno da escola, sentados em uma espécie de fonte no momento desligada.

- Ta frio, hem? – ele comentou.

Iara concordou com um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Sim, mas... O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry sem conseguir segurar a curiosidade. E, vendo que a garota mordia os lábios continuou: - Tudo bem se você não quiser me contar! É que eu sei ser bem curioso de vez em quando, sabe...

- Obrigada, Harry... – foi só o que ela respondeu.

"Esqueça a Gina", tais palavras não lhe saíam da cabeça. E, quando Iara repousou a cabeça sobre o seu peitoral, as imagens que lhe vieram à mente tinham a ver com os beijos que trocaram duas noites antes.

Sim, essa era a saída. Iara era linda e sincera. Talvez se ele tentasse... um dia esqueceria Gina.

Quase que instintivamente, o garoto passou uma das mãos sobre o rosto de Iara, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos. Harry colocou uma mecha do cabelo escuro dela atrás da orelha e levantou-lhe o rosto com uma mão sobre seu queixo.

Assim que a olhou pensou enxergar Gina e subitamente uma felicidade irradiou-lhe o peito. Mas, subitamente, percebeu que tinha à sua frente uma outra garota e isso o espantou um pouco. Ainda assim não tirou o rosto e continuou fitando-a tentando afugentar as imagens da ruivinha em sua cabeça.

Seus lábios se encontraram lentamente e, mais uma vez, ele imaginou estar ali na presença de Gina. Por causa disso, envolveu-se inteiramente, com o coração batendo acelerado. Segundos depois, porém, lembrou-se novamente que quem beijava era Iara.

A morena se encantava com cada movimento de Harry. Ele era perfeito, atendia a tudo o que uma garota poderia desejar. Era atencioso, lindo e beijava incrivelmente bem. Tudo o que passara minutos atrás não possuíam mais tanta importância, agora que estava sendo envolvida pelos braços do único garoto que a fazia perder o chão.

* * *

O dia definitivamente não tinha sido bom para Hermione. E, para completar com chave de ouro, ela tinha ainda que se encontrar com Draco porque na noite anterior o trabalho não saíra do lugar.

Dessa vez foi a primeira a chegar à biblioteca, o que era estranho, pois já estava atrasada.

Sentou-se na cadeira de sempre, que logo, logo deveria possuir seu nome cravado. Pegou os livros na mochila e começou a folhear algumas páginas sobre o assunto que estudaria com Draco. Quando encontrou o papel com as contas erradas que o sonserino fizera lembrou-se da discussão que tiveram dias atrás. Estranhamente, Hermione ficou nervosa ao se lembrar também dos olhares cruzados recentemente.

Foi quando ouviu um barulho de algo duro que caía à sua frente. Levantou a cabeça espantada e verificou que se tratava de Draco jogando os livros grossos e pesados sobre a mesa.

- Será que você não consegue respeitar nem uma biblioteca, garoto? – perguntou irritada.

Draco revirou os olhos e deu a volta na mesa para se sentar ao lado de Mione.

Ela, por sua vez, sentiu o coração bater acelerado ao perceber que ele se aproximava. Engoliu em seco tentando se segurar para não corar, enquanto o via abrir um pergaminho.

- Refez o exercício? – perguntou Hermione.

- Quê? Claro que não.

- Mas...

- Olha, vamos andar logo com isso que eu tô ficando sem saco pra esse trabalho, já.

Mione sentiu-se extremamente irritada com o comentário de Draco. Quem deveria estar sem saco era ela que sabia do assunto e não agüentava mais ter que ensiná-lo a ele.

- Ah, você ta ficando sem saco? – disse ela em tom sarcástico.

- To, sim. Por quê? Ficou surpresa? – respondeu Draco, no mesmo tom de voz.

- Sinceramente, não sei porque estou me encontrando com você pra fazer esse trabalho! Devia ter me tocado do início que era melhor ter feito tudo sozinha e dizer ao Snape o quão participativo você foi! Mas, não... eu tinha que fazer esse papel de besta! Eu tinha que...

Ela teria continuado aquela frase se não fosse por uma atitude extremamente inesperada de Draco. Enquanto Hermione reclamava, o garoto só conseguia olhar para sua boca imaginando como seria encostar seus lábios ali. Não pensou duas vezes e levou o rosto ao encontro do dela e deu-lhe um beijo quase que violento e ansiado.

Mione só se deu conta do que acontecia quando já possuía a língua de Draco em sua boca. Seu coração nunca batera tão acelerado e sua cabeça nunca ficara tão em estado de choque. Tanto que retribuiu ao beijo durante alguns segundos até que abriu os olhos assustada e possuída de muita raiva. Tirou a boca bruscamente e largou um tapa no rosto de Draco. Quem ele pensava que era? Uma hora a irritava e na outra lhe beijava na boca sem ao menos pedir licença?

Sem pensar direito no que fazia, ela juntou os livros enfiando-os na mochila e saiu correndo da biblioteca extremamente desnorteada.

Tudo tinha acontecido muito rapidamente naquela semana. Um dia se irritava extremamente com o garoto mais prepotente de Hogwarts, no outro se surpreendia sendo observada pelo mesmo. E logo depois ele a beija do nada. Como assim? Tinha algo de muito estranho naquilo tudo. E o mais estranho, no entanto, era o nervosismo que sentia ao lembrar-se daqueles olhos, daquele beijo...

Enquanto corria, sentia o coração bater incrivelmente acelerado. Chegou ao buraco da mulher gorda, falou a senha e, ao entrar no salão comunal foi surpreendida por um sussurro de choro que vinha da poltrona mais próxima...

* * *

**N/a:** Gente, cês tão notando que não tenho atualizado aqui com muita frequência, não é? Acontece que minha vida ta um caos! Mal consigo arranjar tempo para escrever essa fic q eu tanto amo! Maaaaas, como não quero decepcioná-los, vou tentar postar no mínimo um capítulo por semana! Ok? Vocês me entendem, né?

Bjos! Adoro vcs!

Lina.


	8. Pensamentos Proibidos

Mione ainda tentava conter o fôlego da corrida e da surpresa de ter sido beijada subitamente por Draco, quando se deparou com aquele choro baixinho, quase um sussurro.

Não havia ninguém na sala comunal e já estava tudo escuro, dando sinal de que todos os alunos da grifinória já deviam estar em suas camas, menos aquela pessoa sentada na poltrona negra à sua frente.

Hermione se aproximou e, contornando a poltrona, pôde perceber que se tratava de Gina Weasley um pouco mais vermelha do que o normal. A ruiva só se deu conta da presença da amiga quando esta pousou a mão sobre seu cabelo. Levantou a cabeça enquanto fungava e passava as mãos freneticamente sobre o rosto.

Mione se ajoelhou em sua frente e segurou uma de suas mãos.

- O que houve, Gina? – perguntou a morena preocupada.

Gina apenas balançou a cabeça hesitantemente. Hermione a abraçou forte e, se afastando passou a barriga da mão enxugando uma parte do rosto da amiga.

- Pode confiar em mim – disse Mione, tentando passar segurança.

- Eu sei disso – a ruiva tentou esboçar um sorriso. – Ai, Mione... É que eu tô errada, sabe... Isso... Isso não podia ta acontecendo de novo... – silêncio. Gina passou as mãos no rosto e pigarreou tentando manter a voz firme. – Não agora que ta tudo bem com o Dino... – Gina parecia indignada.

- É o Harry?

Gina se espantou com a prontidão daquelas palavras e olhou assustada para a amiga.

- É? – insistiu Mione.

A ruiva apenas abaixou a cabeça, mas não precisava responder.

- Eu sabia!

- Mas não é por que eu quero, Mione! Muito pelo contrário! Tava tudo bem, sabe? Eu pensava até que a gente estava se tornando amigo, mas...

- Mas o quê, Gina?

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não tinha falado sobre aquilo com ninguém ainda e a idéia de ouvir suas palavras saindo pela boca parecia assustadora.

- Ele tentou me beijar!

- Quê? – Mione parecia indignada.

- Já faz alguns dias, mas desde então eu não consigo esquecer o que aconteceu. Puxa, Mione, tudo o que eu sentia por ele ta vindo redobrado! Não sei mais o que fazer!

Mione se assustava com a aparência de desespero da amiga e tudo o que conseguia sentir era raiva de Harry. Mais ainda do que sentira por Draco minutos atrás, mais ainda do que sentira por Rony dias atrás.

- Mas por que ele fez isso?

- Pra brincar comigo! Só pode...

* * *

Ao se acordar, no dia seguinte, Mione repassou na memória coisas que deveria fazer durante o dia. Estudar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, fazer o exercício de Runas Antigas e... Foi com muita raiva e vergonha que lembrou-se que deveria encarar Draco Malfoy naquele dia após ter sido beijada pelo garoto.

Mas afinal de contas, onde é que ele estava com a cabeça quando fez aquilo? "Quem ele pensa que é pra sair me beijando desse jeito? Por acaso eu deixei parecer que queria _aquilo_?", eram essas as perguntas que não saiam da cabeça de Hermione. Ela sentia o estômago revirar de nervosismo e o coração bater acelerado. "Eu não deveria reagir assim... Ele apenas... me beijou! O que pode ter demais nisso?". Mas ela sabia muito bem que não havia sido um beijo qualquer. Draco Malfoy lhe beijara com todas as forças que tinha e isso não é algo que acontece todos os dias.

Tudo bem, Mione o _detestava_. Mas isso em momento algum lhe impediu de observar o incrível charme que aquele garoto alto, loiro e imponente carregava. De certa forma ela podia se considerar até especial. Porque apesar de saber que as garotas o desejavam, Mione nunca o viu com alguém além de Pansy Parkinson – o que não significava muita coisa.

E na noite passada aquele garoto que tanto lhe irritara nos últimos anos - o último que ela esperava enxergá-la com olhos de um garoto à procura de alguém -, não resistiu e lhe beijou. Por mais errado que tudo isso poderia ser, ele parecia ter sido realmente sincero ao lhe beijar daquela forma, quase faminta.

Após alguns minutos, sentada na cama, imóvel, absorta em seus pensamentos; Mione levantou-se de um salto. Tinha que correr já que acordara um pouco mais tarde que o normal. Tomou um banho rápido e, mais do que nunca – ela tinha que admitir -, desejava estar bela naquele dia. Apesar de não querer nada com Draco Malfoy, pela pessoa que ele era, não queria fazê-lo desistir dela pela aparência. Não, seus métodos eram outros. Estava começando a se tornar uma mulher e seu íntimo se alegrava com a idéia de que alguém que odiava lhe desejava.

Vestiu a saia mais justa e curta do uniforme que tinha e arrumou os cabelos um pouco mais que o normal. Desejou se maquiar, mas aquilo seria ridículo, já que não era comum andar por aí com o rosto pintado.

Assim que desceu as escadas para o salão comunal deu logo de cara com a cena mais enjoativa de todas: Rony e Lilá entrelaçados e emitindo sons inaudíveis. Isso não era algo bom de se ver quando ainda se estar em jejum. Mas, por mais estranho que fosse, aquela imagem não lhe afetava mais com tanto vigor como uns dias atrás. Pôde sim perceber o olhar de desconcertado que Rony lhe lançou, mas, diferentemente do que teria feito há algumas horas, respondeu-lhe com um sorriso quase sincero.

Andou sozinha com passos firmes em direção ao salão principal para o rotineiro café da manhã até que se deparou com uma surpresa. Draco e seus "adoráveis" amigos estavam encostados em uma parede de um corredor próximo ao salão. Ela não esperava encontrá-lo tão cedo e sentiu o coração disparar quando viu que ele a encarava.

Mas não era um olhar qualquer, não era um olhar de nojo. Era um olhar de curiosidade e mistério ao mesmo tempo. E vindo daqueles olhos cinza quase cobertos pelos cabelos loiros deixava qualquer garota sã desconcertada. Ela tirou os olhos daquela direção e passou a encarar o chão. Quando já havia deixado ele para trás, virou a cabeça na curiosidade de verificar para onde ele olhava e percebeu que ele ainda a observava com aquele mesmo olhar.

Era bom sentir aquele nervosismo, passava-lhe uma sensação de vivacidade. Mas não estava certo. Não quando se trata de Draco Malfoy, o maior inimigo de seus melhores amigos.

* * *

À noite, após uma longa conversa sobre relacionamentos, Gina e Luna andavam pelos escuros corredores da escola. Gina não chegou a contar exatamente para Luna o que sentia por Harry. Apenas que sentia seu namoro com Dino correndo perigo.

Luna agora falava sobre a conversa que tivera com Ernesto na última festa da Sala Precisa, quando viu que a amiga parou repentinamente.

Com muita raiva, Gina observava um garoto moreno e forte a alguns metros de distância aos beijos com outra garota. Harry estava encostado na parede e Iara à sua frente, sendo envolta pelos seus braços largos. Aquela cena não deveria afetar Gina, mas a irritava profundamente. Doía-lhe demais ver o garoto que tanto desejara anos atrás e que há poucos dias tentara lhe beijar, simplesmente entregue a outra garota.

Uma vontade estúpida de chorar apertava-lhe a garganta, quando percebeu que o garoto sorria para a morena à sua frente e levantava a cabeça para verificar quem fazia barulho ali perto. Gina sentiu vergonha de estar ali naquele momento, mas continuou na mesma posição quando viu que ele perdera o sorriso no rosto e agora a encarava de maneira peculiar. A ruiva lançou o olhar mais decepcionante que possuía e virou-se para Luna indicando que deveriam seguir em frente. Mas aquela cena por um bom tempo lhe faria sofrer silenciosamente.

- Gi, o que foi? – perguntou Luna, alguns minutos depois.

- Ã? – Gina pareceu distraída.

- Você ta pálida! O que foi que aconteceu? Que parte eu perdi?

- Nada não, Luna... – respondeu Gina, tentando se livrar.

- Não. Eu vi muito bem o que aconteceu! Você e o Harry por acaso...

- NÃO FOI NADA, LUNA!

Não era bem a intenção de Gina brigar com a amiga, mas estava com os nervos tão à flor da pele que não podia mais responder pelos seus atos.

A loira, obviamente, se espantou com a reação de Gina, mas preferiu permanecer calada.

Ao chegar ao buraco da Mulher Gorda, a consciência de Gina pesou e, antes de dizer a senha, virou-se para a amiga e disse:

- Luna, me desculpa... Eu não queria...

- Tudo bem! – respondeu Luna, um pouco orgulhosa. – Eu entendo que você não ta passando por uma fase muito legal...

Gina sorriu e abraçou a amiga para logo em seguida girar nos calcanhares e passar pelo buraco.

Enquanto voltava para sua casa, Luna não conseguia tirar da cabeça o grito que levara de sua melhor amiga. Algo de muito errado devia estar acontecendo. "Por que ela olhou daquele jeito para o Harry?". Ligando isso ao fato de que o namoro de Gina não andava muito bem, Luna só podia chegar a uma conclusão: Gina e Harry tiveram alguma coisas às escondidas... Mas o quê? E por que sua melhor amiga não conseguia se abrir com ela?

Foi quando viu Ernesto e um amigo entrar no corredor em que ela andava. Ele não lhe vira, pois estava mais à frente, e ela poderia continuar andando assim invisível se quisesse. Mas um impulso lhe fez gritar:

- Ernesto!

Ele e o amigo se viraram surpresos. Luna tentou esboçar um sorriso tímido e ele sentiu-se feliz com isso. Após olhar o amigo ao lado e fazer sinal de que ele poderia ir em frente, Ernesto andou até onde Luna se encontrava.

Luna sentiu-se estupidamente sem graça por tê-lo chamado, mas agora tinha que puxar alguma conversa.

- Erh... Oi!

Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

- Hum... Nossa conversa não acabou muito bem da última vez, não foi? – disse Luna.

- Pois é... Mas por culpa sua...

Luna ficou muito chateada, pois realmente não esperava ouvir aquela resposta.

- Você _tinha _que fazer isso tipo de comentário, não é?

Ernesto estranhou o tom de voz de Luna. Será possível que ela não consegue levar nenhuma brincadeira pelo lado esportivo?

- Mas...

- Eu chamo você com todas as boas intenções pra conversar e você me recebe assim?

- Mas Luna...

- Sinceramente...

- Luna! Será que você não consegue perceber que talvez seja você quem complica as coisas? Tudo poderia ser tão mais simples! Mas você... você se estressa com qualquer coisa!

Aquelas palavras doeram tanto no íntimo de Luna que a vontade que ela tinha era de sair correndo e nunca mais olhar Ernesto na cara.

- Eu... – ela pareceu realmente bastante abalada.

Por um instante Ernesto se arrependeu do que falou, mas continuou firme. Se mudasse a estratégia sabia que ela continuaria daquele jeito por um bom tempo.

Luna, por sua vez, resolveu sair andando na frente, mas antes deixou uma frase no ar:

- Acho que é você que não percebe que é essa a minha forma de expressar o que sinto...

Ernesto ficou paralisado onde estava. O que ela quis dizer com isso?

* * *

**N/a:Respondendoos Reviews:**

**Keyciane:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Olha só, quanto a Hermione e Rony ficarem juntos... só no desenrolar da história pra gente descobrir isso, né? Mas fica torcendo aí que já tá valendo! ;)

**Lidia Lacerda: **Pois é, se não me engano a Luna é mesmo da Corvinal. Mas acho que esse meu erro já foi concertado durante a fic... Hehehe... Mesmo assim valeu por alertar! Valeu mesmo!

**Miss.H.Granger: **Adoro seus comentários! Adoro mesmo! Mostra que cê ta acompanhando direitinho... E, sim, o Harry é um galinha! Mas vamos ver se ele é capaz de fazer alguma coisa pra conseguir a Gina, né?

**Ara Potter:** Ow, brigadão! Mas olha só... sei que demoro pra atualizar a fic! Acontece que tenho andado beeeem ocupadinha, sabe? A facul ta bem puxada... Sempre que possível corro aqui escrever e atualizar!

**AndrAIa:** Pois é, você pensa como eu! Bobiou, dançou, não é? Funciona mais ou menos assim... E por enquanto é o Draco quem domina a cabeça da Mione... Mas vamos ver aonde vai dar tudo isso, hem?

**Lu:** Muuito obrigada! E eu to continuando, sim! Sempre que posso.. hehehe

**Virgin Potter:** Ow, espero que continue empolgada! E quanto aos shippers... Vamos ver no que dá, né? ;)

**Cellinha Granger:** Brigadão!

Enfim... acho que por enquanto é só!  
Gente, quero mandar aqui um beijão pra todos vocês! Continuem deixando reviews pra eu saber o que pensam, ok?

Bjão enoooormeee!

Lina.


	9. Como Isso Pôde Acontecer?

Após aquela noite um tanto quanto perturbadora, Gina só desejava estar sozinha em sua cama quente.

Enquanto andava pelo Salão Comunal, uma onda de frio pareceu penetrar as janelas abertas com toda a força, fazendo com que a garota se arrepiasse dos pés à cabeça. Passou as mãos freneticamente sobre os braços que se encontravam cobertos pelas longas mangas do casaco e apressou o passo.

Ao entrar no quarto das quintanistas, vendo que todas as garotas já dormiam, seguiu silenciosamente para sua cama. Abriu a cortina vermelha que a cobria e se sentou, pensativa.

A imagem de Harry envolvendo alegremente outra garota não saía de sua cabeça. Parecia um insulto, um crime. Sentia-se humilhada sem saber o porquê. Talvez por desejar tanto estar no lugar de Iara, ou talvez por ele não ter o direito de estar fazendo isso já que poucos dias atrás tentara lhe beijar. Mas ele era Harry Potter, um garoto que desde o início do ano em Hogwarts se tornava imprevisível, instável e ao mesmo tempo ridiculamente desejado por quase todas as garotas da escola.

Era estranho como isso acontecera, pois quando o conheceu e se apaixonou pela primeira vez, tinha noção de que ele não era dos meninos mais bonitos que já vira. Era apenas Harry, o amigo, engraçado e sério ao mesmo tempo, de seu irmão. Um menino quase raquítico, incapaz de chamar a atenção das garotas.

Mas agora que ele crescia, seu corpo começava a ganhar massa – que de onde vinha, Gina realmente não sabia. Seu rosto estava incrivelmente mais largo e definido, assim como seus ombros, costas e braços atraíam qualquer pessoa do sexo feminino.

Sem falar em seus olhos verdes e seu cabelo bagunçado. Talvez fosse tudo isso aliado ao fato de que Harry já possuía uma certa fama que o fizera o garoto popular e admirado que era agora. Mas era tudo tão injusto. Porque fora ela a primeira garota, talvez, a despertar um carinho diferente por ele.

"Pára de pensar nisso, Gina Weasley!", dizia uma vozinha abafada dentro de sua cabeça. "Você tem um namorado que te ama muito...". Mas ela sabia muito bem que não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo. Logo seu namoro não faria mais sentido e ela desabaria ainda mais em depressão por causa do que sentia por Harry, por mais injusto que isso fosse.

A ruivinha se deitou sem ao menos ir ao banheiro trocar de roupa e lavar o rosto, pois estava sem estímulo para tal. Cobriu-se com o edredom até o topo da cabeça e pôs-se a chorar um choro silencioso, que parecia não ter fim.

Enquanto tomava seu café tranqüilamente, ao lado de Rony-Lilá e Harry, Mione sentiu seu ombro sendo cutucado.

Virou-se e viu que se tratava de um garoto bem pequeno da sonserina. Ele possuía um ar quase tão superior quanto o de Malfoy e essa lembrança fez com que seu estômago revirasse um pouco de um modo engraçado.  
- É você a tal Hermione Granger? – perguntou o garoto tentando soar pomposo.

- Sim... Por quê?

- Draco Malfoy me mandou entregar isso a você – disse o sonserino segurando um pedaço de pergaminho enquanto apontava-o para ela.

Hermione sentiu todos que sentavam à mesa calarem a boca assim que o garoto começou a falar. Ela pigarreou nervosamente e pegou o que estava na mão do menino agradecendo com um sorriso.

- Um bilhete de Malfoy? – comentou Rony com cara de nojo.

Mas Mione não deu muito valor ao que ouvira o amigo dizer, ela pensava apenas no que deveria estar escrito naquele pedaço de pergaminho que possuía seu nome escrito em letras garranchadas.

Vendo que todos lhe observavam demasiado curiosos demais, resolveu levantar-se e ler o bilhete fora de toda aquela pressão.

"Ei, Granger...

Precisamos nos encontrar para terminar logo aquele trabalho chato de Poções.  
Esteja às 19h no lugar de sempre, ok?

Malfoy."

Ela leu e releu inúmeras vezes aquele texto simples e direto. Até simples demais, ela pensou. Sem nenhum insulto ou brincadeirinha sarcástica.

Seu coração batia em disparada e ela sentia as mãos suarem. Perdera até a fome. Será que deveria ir àquele encontro? Depois do que ele lhe fizera? Talvez fosse melhor terminar o trabalho sozinha, pois tinha medo do que poderia acontecer novamente a sós com Malfoy. Não que ela desejasse beija-lo outra vez. Mas a verdade é que poderia não se responsabilizar pelos atos. Tinha medo do que poderia ser levada a fazer.

Aquele dia definitivamente estava sendo um dos piores de toda a vida de Gina. Acordara-se com uma tremenda dor de cabeça, devida ao choro intenso que tivera na noite passada e não estava com a mínima vontade de falar com ninguém.

À tarde, quando tentava se concentrar em um livro chato de DCAT, sentiu duas mãos esconderem-lhe a visão. Pacientemente, tirou-as e verificou que era Dino, sorridente.

- Oi, amor... – disse Gina, desanimada.

Ele lhe deu um beijinho sobre a face e ao tirar o rosto observou a apatia em que se encontrava a namorada.

- O que foi, mô?

- Ahm... Nada demais – ela respondeu sem encarar-lhe os olhos.

Dino, preocupado, sentou-se ao lado de Gina no sofá e passou a barriga da mão sobre seu pescoço para verificar se ela não estava doente.

- Não, Dino, eu não estou doente.

- Mas você ta muito pálida!

- Não é nada, mô... – disse Gina tentando abrir um sorriso quase amarelo.

Dino então sorriu despreocupado e deu-lhe um beijo rápido. Mas percebeu que a namorada definitivamente estava com algum problema, pois tão pouco correspondeu o beijo.

- Gi, você não pode esconder de mim! Tem algo de errado, sim, que eu sei!

- Por favor, Dino... Deixa pra lá!

- Você nunca me chama pelo nome – observou ele espantado.

- Ai, Dino! Deixa de drama – disse Gina revirando os olhos deixando-o extremamente chateado.

- Ta vendo? Tem algo de errado! Foi algo que eu fiz? Me diga, Gi. Foi algo que eu fiz?

- Francamente, Dino!

E dito isso, Gina levantou-se do sofá deixando um namorado bastante preocupado para trás. Ela sabia que se continuasse ali desabaria em choro e se isso acontecesse seria bem pior.

Ouvindo Dino gritar pelo seu nome, ela saiu correndo do Salão Comunal da Grifinória sem rumo certo.

Quando percebeu que se encontrava bastante longe de Dino começou a andar a passos mais lentos. Não olhava para frente, encarava o chão.

Por que tudo isso acontecia com ela? E justo em um momento em que estava tão feliz, tão realizada ao lado de Dino. Não estava certo.

Foi quando sentiu algo forte e pesado bater-lhe o ombro. Levantou o rosto e viu tudo o que menos queria ver: Harry andava tão distraidamente ao lado de Iara que trombou em Gina.

A expressão de Harry não poderia ser mais embaraçosa. Ele não sabia o que fazer.

- De-desculpa, Gina...

E ela observou a morena ao lado de seu amigo. Era muito bonita, realmente. Estava feliz, muito feliz. Poderia ser ela. Mas pelo visto Harry nem sequer lhe notava mais. Nunca sentiu-se tão insignificante e humilhada antes. Sua voz não conseguiu sair e ela apenas saiu andando novamente sem rumo.

Sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem, mas fez muita força para que o choro não saísse. Andou mais um pouco até que não agüentou e foi forçada a sentar-se no chão, encostada a uma parede grossa e gelada de um corredor escuro. Não tinha muita certeza de onde estava, não conseguia pensar direito, só conseguia chorar. Desesperadamente, sem ao menos conseguir prender a voz, ela chorou como há muito não fazia.

De repente, para seus olhos, sua vida não fazia mais sentido. Tudo tinha virado de cabeça para baixo, simplesmente em um piscar de olhos. Teria tudo começado com aquele quase beijo? Ela sempre soube que não deixara por completo de gostar de Harry, mas não imaginava que em tão pouco tempo esqueceria tudo o que viveu com Dino para sofrer descontroladamente por um garoto que nem a merecia.

Ou a merecia?

Será que se ela deixasse Dino e lutasse pelo que sentia por Harry as coisas mudariam? Será que Harry também a ama? Não... é claro que não. Definitivamente não era amor o que ele poderia sentir por ela. Talvez lhe admirasse. Mas e aquele beijo? O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

Gina balançou a cabeça compulsivamente, irritada com o número perguntas que lhe deixavam tonta.

Mas uma coisa ela decidiu. E a partir do outro dia, seu plano entraria em ação.

Já eram 7h da noite e Hermione andava de um lado para o outro no dormitório. Coçava a cabeça, consecutivamente deixando o cabelo ainda mais revoltado, sem saber se deveria ir ao encontro de Draco.

"Aquele garoto me beijou à força!", ela pensava ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma pontada de nervosismo no estômago.

Mas algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia claramente o que deveria ser feito. Hermione não era uma garota de deixar os problemas simplesmente passarem despercebidos. Ela costumava enfrentá-los e provar a todos do que era capaz. Por que agora deveria ser diferente?

Então ela iria, sim. Não havia beijo que lhe impedisse de enfrentar o mesmo Draco arrogante de antes. Ela tinha que ser forte e mostrar a ele quem realmente era.

Quando chegou à biblioteca, já passando 15 minutos do horário combinado, encontrou o sonserino estendido – quase deitado – na cadeira de sempre. Vendo-o com aquele olhar superior que só ele tinha, Hermione sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas de tanto nervosismo. Respirou fundo e tentou se convencer de que não o deixaria lhe abalar. Andou com passos firmes e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Erh... Vamos começar? – disse ela, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- O combinado era às sete horas, Granger – disse Draco, secamente.

- Mas eu vim, não vim? É isso o que importa – e só agora ela o encarou. Mesmo que por poucos segundos, até que voltasse a olhar os livros à sua frente, pois aqueles olhos cinza nunca lhe pareceram tão ameaçadores. Pigarreou e prosseguiu: - Hum... Vamos começar... Onde foi mesmo que paramos?

- Ã?

- Você lembra onde foi que paramos? – ela o olhou de relance.

- Ah... Lembro, sim. Muito bem.

- E onde foi?

- Você sabe muito bem, Granger.

Ela não entendia muito bem aquelas palavras e o olhou para tentar entender do que se tratava. Ele possuía um olhar malicioso e logo ela se deu conta de que ele se referia ao beijo que ele lhe dera. Imediatamente, sentindo o rosto arder e corar, Hermione tirou mais uma vez a visão da direção de Draco.

- Ora... Eu estou falando sério!

- E o que te faz pensar que eu também não estou?

- Erh... Hum... Vamos lá – disse Hermione, sem dá muito valor às últimas palavras de Draco enquanto virava rapidamente as páginas do livro. – Ah, sim! Lembrei onde paramos! Você tinha que ter refeito o exercício...

- Ah – bufou Draco. – Isso.

- E então? Você refez?

- Hum... O que você acha?

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar de contrariedade, mas ele correspondeu com um olhar sarcástico e o pergaminho do exercício resolvido na mão. Foi bom ver a expressão de surpresa que surgiu imediatamente no rosto dela enquanto ela puxava o pergaminho de sua mão.

Por um bom tempo, permaneceram em silêncio, em que Hermione analisava passo a passo o que Draco havia feito.

- Hum... – começou ela, sem conseguir encarar o garoto nos olhos. – Digamos que você não foi tão mal assim... Essa parte aqui, você poderia ter elevado ao expoente do número de vezes que a poção poderia ser mexida.

- Ã? – perguntou Draco, sem entender ao certo o que Hermione dizia. Parecia que ela falava para dentro. Ele nunca a vira assim antes.

- Estou dizendo – ela respondeu ainda mantendo o mesmo tom de voz, sentindo o coração bater acelerado. – que você deveria ter elevado ao expoente...

- Granger! – interrompeu o sonserino. Ele a desejava. E muito.

Hermione respirou fundo ainda sem conseguir virar o rosto.

- Ei, garota. Você precisa olhar pra mim pra eu entender o que você está dizendo.

Hermione finalmente conseguiu levantar o rosto e encarar o loiro ao seu lado. Mas sentiu seu coração bater tão acelerado com aqueles olhos cinza que a fuzilavam, que sua respiração começou a ficar pesada.

E a coisa só piorou quando Draco começou a se aproximar lentamente, olhando para sua boca. Não houve reação. Ela simplesmente ficou estática, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. "O que ele pretende...?". E quando ele estava com a boca a poucos centímetros da sua, falou quase sussurrando:

- O que foi? Ta com medo de mim?

Hermione continuou sem reação, olhando dos olhos cinza de Draco para sua boca e assim alternadamente. Sua respiração estava realmente pesada, quando sentiu os lábios dele tocarem os seus. Ela fechou os olhos. Não podia fazer nada, estava em estado de choque. Quando ele lhe tocou a nuca sentiu todos os pêlos se arrepiarem. O beijo agora era lento e quase mágico. Não havia porque lutar contra aquilo. Hermione estava gostando.

N/a: Gente, não tô conseguindo atualizar direito aqui no então não liguem muito para as pequenas modificações, ok?

E, ah, desculpem-me a demora para postar! é que eu tenho andado realmente sem tempo! Mas NÃO vou desistir da fic, certo?

E muuuuuuito obrigado a todos vcs que têm me incentivado! Adoooro isso! )

Bjos Mil!

Lina. 


	10. Mais Uma Decepção

**Capítulo 10 **

_**Mais Uma Decepção**_

Por mais perfeito que parecia ter sido, aquele beijo não podia ser certo. Não quando ela era Hermione Granger, amiga de Harry e Rony e _ele_ era Draco Malfoy, seu eterno inimigo. E como se estivesse despertando de um devaneio, ela olhou para os lados para ter certeza de que ninguém havia presenciado o ocorrido.

- O que foi? – perguntou Draco ainda envolvendo-a pela cintura e com um olhar ainda ardente. – O que você acha de a gente ir para um lugar mais seguro? – propôs o garoto após observar que Hermione parecia se preocupar com o ambiente.

Imediatamente, ela conseguiu se desvencilhar daqueles braços fortes que, no entanto, não a seguravam com força.

- O-o que? Você ta maluco, garoto! – disse Hermione enquanto juntava suas coisas na mochila para logo em seguida se afastar o máximo que pôde de Draco. E quando já estava perto da saída da biblioteca, completou: - Acho melhor eu terminar sozinha esse exercício... Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando pensei em _realmente _fazê-lo com você!

Uma vez fora da biblioteca, Hermione correu o máximo que pode, enquanto lágrimas escorriam-lhe pela face. Ela não sabia ao certo porque isso acontecia, mas só tinha certeza de que queria estar longe de Draco.

* * *

Ao som comum de quintanistas que conversavam animadas sobre os planos que possuíam para o dia que começava aquela manhã, Gina se acordou com espírito de mudança. Seu coração já acordou palpitando mais forte, graças aos pensamentos que preenchiam sua mente e uma onda de nervosismo lhe fez coçar a cabeça.

Será que seu plano iria dar certo? Mas tinha que dar, ela tinha que se arriscar. Decidiu que logo após o café-da-manhã chamaria Dino a um canto para conversar.

E foi o que aconteceu. Os dois andavam pelo jardim interno de Hogwarts coberto por neve. Dino estava nervoso, sabia que alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo a sua namorada e ansiava por saber do que se tratava, embora tivesse medo do pior.

Gina olhava muito para baixo, precisava criar uma coragem desconhecida para encarar a situação e contar pelo menos uma parte da verdade.

- Dino... – disse a ruivinha, subitamente, quase involuntariamente.

O garoto a olhou sério.

- Não sei se você já suspeita o porquê de eu ter te chamado para essa conversa...

- É lógico que eu não suspeito de nada, Gi! Você tem andado bem estranha ultimamente... Se houver algo que eu possa fazer, você já sabe que pode contar comigo! Mas sinceramente... estou começando a achar que não é bem a minha ajuda de que você precisa... ou é? – perguntou Dino com um resto de esperança que lhe sobrava. Ele não era criança, não reconhecia mais a namorada e isso o assustava profundamente.

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente e parou ficando de frente para aquele que tinha se tornado, acima de tudo, alguém que ela respeitava muito e a quem tinha um grande carinho. Segurando as duas mãos do garoto com as suas próprias ela prosseguiu:

- Você é muito importante para mim, Dino. Você não imagina o quanto. – E ela pôde sentir um choro inesperado que começava a sair. – Você não merece isso... eu não posso fazer isso com você...

Dino começou a ficar ainda mais assustado. Não sabia se a abraçava ou se defendia do que parecia estar prestes a ser dito pela garota.

- O-o que é que eu não mereço, Gina? – perguntou, lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto.

A ruivinha então dizer de uma vez para que o sofrimento não fosse prolongado.

- O amor que eu sentia por você, Dino... e-eu não o sinto mais!

E pronto. Gina abaixou a cabeça meio que se culpando pelo que havia dito e quando levantou novamente, percebeu que Dino a olhava perplexo.

- Então isso quer dizer que...

- Que talvez seja melhor a gente... dar um tempo.

E agora Dino parecia inconsolável.

- Não. Dar um tempo em namoro... isso não existe! Se você não me ama mais, então... A gente não pode mais ficar junto!

Dino agora secava o rosto com as costas das mãos e olhava para os lados tentando se convencer de que tinha que ser forte.

Gina estava surpresa com a reação de Dino, mas quase que involuntariamente, ela se aproximou do garoto em busca de um abraço que, após uma rápida hesitação, ele lhe deu.

* * *

Ainda sentada no Salão Principal, terminando vagarosamente seu café-da-manhã, Hermione tentava apagar de sua memória o que havia lhe ocorrido com Draco Malfoy na noite anterior. Gina e Dino já tinham saído para conversar e restavam apenas Harry ao seu lado, Rony e Lilá à sua frente e outras poucas pessoas que terminavam tardiamente o café.

Antes de se sentar Hermione havia se certificado de que estava de costas o suficiente para a mesa da Sensorina, afim de evitar novos desconfortos (ainda que isso se significasse ter que ficar cara a cara com aquele casal que não lhe agradava).

- Mione? – disse Harry, cutucando-lhe a cintura, enquanto ela acordava de seus pensamentos com o garfo suspenso no ar.

Ela então olhou para o lado e verificou que o mesmo garoto prepotente da Sonserina de outro dia lhe extendia um novo bilhete. Aquela imagem fez seu coração palpitar mais rapidamente e o estômago quase revirar-se dentro de si.

- Vai pegar ou não, Hermione Granger? – perguntou o garoto, suspendendo o bilhete no ar.

Hermione o puxou e, sem consguir se conter, olhou para trás e logo encontrou os olhos cinza sérios que a encaravam do outro lado do salão.

- Mais um bilhete de Malfoy? – perguntou maldosamente Rony.

- Infelizmente eu devo supor que sim – respondeu nervosamente Hermione, dando uma última olhadela para o pequeno garoto que se dirigia satisfeito para a mesa da Sonserina.

E, ao invés de abrir o bilhete, como todos esperavam que ela o fizesse, Hermione o dobrou mais uma vez para em seguida colocá-lo dentro de um dos bolsos de sua capa.

Mais tarde, após um longo dia de aulas, Hermione estava sentada na mesa da Sala Comunal tentando terminar de resolver o trabalho de Poções. Embora ela soubesse que não terminaria facilmente, ela queria ter a certeza de que iria progredir o máximo que pudesse aquela noite. Pelo menos assim maenteria sua mente ocupada.

Foi quando se lembrou do bilhete que ainda não tinha aberto. Olhou para os lados, para ter certeza de que seus amigos não se encontravam perto. Harry não estava na sala, devia estar fazendo seu trabalho com Crabbe; mas Rony estava sentado em um sofá ali próximo, abraçado a Lilá.

Abrindo delicadamente o bilhete, Hermione logo viu as letras garranchadas de Draco e foi sentindo seu estômago revirar mais uma vez que ela leu aquelas palavras:

_Ei, Granger,_

_Acho que você já sabe que não desisto fácil dos meus objetivos. E posso lhe provar que o que nos aconteceu não é nada errado. Muito pelo contrário._

_Encontre-me na primeira masmorra do lado direito da biblioteca amanhã, às 19 horas._

_Draco Malfoy._

_P.S.: Eu sei que você também quer...  
_

Seu coração agora batia tão rapidamente quanto no dia em que Draco tinha lhe dado seu primeiro beijo. _"Mas que estúpido! Quem ele pensa que é? Ele tá muito enganado se pensa que vou obedecê-lo"_, pensou Hermione, ainda que uma parte de si (mesmo que muito pequena) desejava muito ir até aquela masmorra.

- Mione?

Uma voz lhe pegou de surpresa, fazendo com que ela escondesse o bilhete rapidamente embaixo dos livros.

- Ai, que susto, Rony! – disse ao ruivo que estava em pé à sua frente, do outro lado da mesa.

- Estava fazendo algo errado? – perguntou ele desconfiado.

- M-mas é claro que não! – respondeu Hermione, ficando vermelha e tentando não encará-lo. E, após um silêncio desconfortável, ela foi obrigada a perguntar: - O que te faz sair dos braços de sua queridíssima amada e vir até mim? – aquilo saíra sem pensar. Suas bochechas conseguiram ficar ainda mais vermelhas e ela não sabia o que fazer para contornar a situação.

Rony ficou surpreso com a pergunta e tudo o que conseguiu responder foi:

- Er... Ela estava cansada e foi tomar banho para dormir... Mas...

- Ai, meu Deus! Esquece o que eu disse! Que ridículo... Você sabe que não foi isso o que eu quis dizer...

Rony agora ria de canto de boca enquanto puxava uma cadeira para sentar.

- Mione... Eu sei que depois daquilo que aconteceu outro dia... – e agora foi a vez de Rony ficar da cor de seus cabelos. – Er... Você sabe...

- Não precisa mencionar, Rony – respondeu Hermione, tentando fugir de seus olhos. – Eu me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu.

- Então. Bem, é que... A verdade é que continuo precisando muito da sua ajuda, Mione! Lilá não é muito paciente para me ensinar Configurações e...

- E a tola aqui é, né? Ai, desculpa de novo!

- Tudo bem... Quero dizer... Contanto que você aceite me tirar só umas dúvidas...

E ficou o silêncio pesado novamente. Rony engoliu em seco, na esperança de que a amiga decidisse ajudá-lo, afinal de contas ele se encontrava realmente em perigo, como nunca estivera antes na escola.

- Bem, Rony... – Hermione pensou em hesitar, mas sabia o quanto o amigo deveria ter vencido o orgulho para ter vindo até ela pedir ajuda novamente. – Ah, tudo bem! Nós somos amigos, não é mesmo?

E Rony sentiu um forte alívio acompanhado de uma felicidade que o fez abraçar a amiga espontaneamente, de modo que ela não esperava por aquilo.

Os dois então ficaram sem jeito e, como que para quebrar aquele gelo, Hermione prosseguiu:

- E dessa vez você pode pelo menos me dizer o que você já sabe?

- Claro... – respondeu Rony, enaquanto abria o livro na página certa.

Alguns minutos depois, quando Hermione tirava a segunda dúvida de Rony, os dois foram surpreendidos por Lilá que ficara agora, já com a roupa de dormir, de frente para os dois.

- Rony? – ela perguntou, parecendo indignada.

- Lilá? Mas você não disse que ia dormir?

Não precisava ninguém explicar para que Hermione percebesse que algo estava errado nas ações de Rony.

- Então é assim, Rony? Você mente para mim?

No mesmo instante, o garoto se levantou sem dar explicações para Hermione e saiu puxando Lilá para conversar mais reservadamente em um sofá mais distante.

- Porque você me disse que ia dormir enquanto estava aqui sozinho na sala comunal com _ela_? – começou Lilá como que em um sussurro, quando os dois já estavam sentados.

- A Hermione é minha amiga, Lilá! – respondeu Rony também em um tom de voz o suficiente baixo. – E você sempre soube disso. Eu fui tirar umas dúvidas com ela e se eu não lhe disse foi porque não achei que fosse necessário. Ah, e outra coisa! Eu não disse que estava indo dormir!

- Mas... Você sabe que eu tenho ciúmes dela... E insiste em ficar a sós assim...

- Lilá! Você sabe que eu não admito esse tipo de ciúmes... Nunca aconteceu nada entre Hermione e eu e nunca vai acontecer!

- Você jura? – perguntou Lilá com voz de criança.

- O que você quer que eu faça para provar isso?

- O que é que ela estava lhe ensinando?

- Configurações... Por quê?

- Então diga a ela que agora sou eu que vou tirar suas dúvidas.

- Mas...

- Você está querendo dizer que eu não sou capaz?

- Não é isso, Lilá... É só que... você não foi bem paciente da última vez, é isso.

- Então esqueça a maneira como eu agi, Roniquinho. E eu vou lhe ajudar, certo?

Depois de alguns beijos e abraços de reconsiliação, Rony observou que Hermione juntava suas coisas e saía da mesa de estudo. Ele ficou chateado por ter sido tão estúpido com a amiga, mas se saísse de perto da namorada ciumenta para pedir desculpas a Hermione, era capaz de ter seu namoro acabado.

Hermione estava bem chateada com o que acabara de ver. Nunca imaginaria que seu amigo fosse deixá-la sozinha, falando com o vento após ter aceitado a ajudá-lo. E ainda mais assim, por causa de uma namorada mesquinha e possessiva.

Ela foi dormir com uma certa indignação no peito. Por que deveria se privar de se encontrar com Draco para não desrespeitar seus amigos? Se nos últimos dias, Harry magoara Gina e Rony lhe magoara duas vezes? Para que tanta lealdade se ela não recebia nada em troca?

E após muito pensar, Hermione decidiu que iria encontrar Draco no dia seguinte. O que poderia acontecer nem ela sabia

* * *

N/a: Nossa, gente.. Nem sem como pedir desculpas pela demora!

Só posso dizer que vou fazer de tudo para compensá-los! E, se Deus quiser, terminar logo essa Fic que eu AMO!

Bjo a todos!


	11. Encontro Às Escuras

**Capítulo 11**

**_Encontro Às Escuras _**

Gina sabia que por mais óbvia que fosse aquela decisão, acabar um namoro que tinha lhe feito tão bem não seria nada fácil. No dia em que decidira por isso, parecia tudo tão mais fácil e tão mais lógico. Agora, no entanto, que ela já tinha agido, uma angústia parecia não querer mais ir embora. O medo de ter decidido pelo caminho errado lhe atormentava mais do que o nervosismo pelo que estava por vir dentro de seus objetivos.

E a hora chegara. Já era noite e Gina estava sentada na sala comunal terminando de estudar para uma prova de DCAT que teria no dia seguinte, juntamente a muitos outros quintanistas que pareciam dispostos a passar aquela noite estudando.

Foi quando_ ele_ passou pelo buraco da Mulher-Gorda. Já havia horas que Gina tentava se concentrar em seus estudos, o que na verdade era apenas um pretexto para esperar que Harry voltasse, de onde ela não sabia, embora não fosse difícil de se imaginar com quem ele estava.

Então ela fechou seu livro imediatamente e se levantou para ir de encontro com o garoto.

- Harry! – ela sorriu.

Harry parecia distraído e quando percebeu quem o chamava, abriu um sorriso.

- Oi, Gina! Tudo bom?

- Tudo, sim... Er, eu gostaria de conversar com você, Harry... Pode ser?

- É lógico! Pode dizer – respondeu Harry, simpático.

- Bem... Na verdade, eu preferia que fosse em um lugar mais reservado... – disse Gina, olhando ao redor.

- Ah, ta... – disse Harry entendendo a necessidade de um lugar onde não houvesse ninguém. – Tudo bem, então! Eu sei de um lugar ótimo!

Estava tudo decidido. Aquela seria a noite em que Gina iria lançar sua sorte, iria finalmente dizer a Harry tudo o que já sentira e ainda sentia por ele. Seu coração estava acelerado e ela sentia seu rosto esquentar como há muito não o fazia. Ela estava, sim, apaixonada por Harry novamente. Talvez aquela paixão esteve apenas abafada durante seu namoro com Dino, mas no fundo ela sabia que sempre tivera esperança de que um dia aquele momento iria chegar. E Harry estava maravilhosamente lindo. Seus cabelos negros desalinhados, aqueles olhos verdes que a encantavam e um sorriso que era capaz de fazê-la esquecer qualquer coisa. Não importava se ele tinha saído com alguém aquela noite, tudo o que ela queria era expor para fora o que vinha sendo guardado e escondido por tanto tempo.

Após cinco minutos de caminhada pelo castelo, Harry tinha levado Gina para o mesmo jardim interno onde tinha conversado com Iara alguns dias antes. Talvez para se lembrar que tinha decidido por esquecer Gina e tentar gostar de Iara, ou simplesmente porque gostara do lugar.

- Bom, Harry... O que eu tenho para te falar não é nada fácil... – disse Gina, sentindo suas mãos suarem. – E eu espero realmente que isso não vá lhe chocar ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Harry engoliu em seco. Ele imaginava, pela seriedade da ruivinha, que ela estava ali para desabafar, dizer o quanto tinha se magoado com o beijo que ele havia lhe dado. Ele ainda não sabia que o namoro de Gina com Dino havia acabado e, portanto, antes que a coisa ficasse mais séria – e Dino decidisse vir tirar satisfações – ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Talvez se ele pedisse desculpas antes que ela continuasse, sua imagem ficaria amenizada para a garota.

- Gina – disse rapidamente, para impedir que a garota continuasse. – Antes que você continue, tem algo muito importante que eu quero falar também – e, vendo que ela se manteve calada, ele prosseguiu: - Eu queria te pedir desculpas... E-eu nunca deveria ter feito aquilo que eu fiz com você.

- Como assim? - ela não entendia.

- Bem, você sabe... Aquele beijo que eu quis te dar... Todas aquelas palavras que eu te falei.

- O que você quer falar com isso, Harry? - agora o coração de Gina batia em disparada, parecia que ia pular pela sua boca. Ele não podia dizer o que ela mais temia...

- Er... Eu não sei onde é que eu estava com a cabeça quando agi dessa forma, Gina... – Harry media as palavras cuidadosamente. Ele sempre evitava mentir, mas aquela era uma ocasião em que a verdade deveria ser ainda mais evitada. Depois de sua conversa com Hermione, ficara claro que trazer novamente os sentimentos de Gina por ele à tona poderiam ser prejudiciais a ela. – Na verdade, eu ainda não gostei de ninguém... Nem mesmo de você. Infelizmente, eu agi por impulso, sabe. Agora eu estou saindo com uma pessoa... E está sendo bem legal! Acho que eu consigo me tornar um garoto mais sério, sabe. E... Não pensei nas conseqüências dos meus atos aquele dia e eu queria muito te pedir desculpas, Gina!

Aquelas palavras ditas tiveram o mesmo efeito de um tapa na cara bem forte. A vontade que Gina tinha era de sair correndo dali e chorar bem muito sozinha. Por que ela fora tão burra de acreditar que Harry poderia ter mudado? Por quê?

Mas agora ela tinha que ser forte.

Vendo que a ruivinha se mantinha calada e pensativa após terminado o seu pedido de desculpas, Harry resolveu perguntar:

- Mas... o que era mesmo que você queria falar comigo?

- Ã? Ah, não era nada... Até já esqueci! – respondeu ela, tentando abrir um sorriso amarelo e segurar aquele choro.

- Então está tudo bem entre nós? - perguntou Harry, chateado por não poder ter Gina para si.

- Ah, claro que sim!

Harry a abraçou forte, segurando a vontade que tinha de desmentir tudo e dizer o que sentia por Gina. Mas assim seria melhor. Ela parecia feliz ao lado de Dino e ele não tinha o direito de querer mudar isso.

* * *

Quinze minutos antes da hora combinada para o encontro com Hermione, Draco tinha acabado de sair do banho e retornava para o quarto dos sextanistas sonserinos. Sua roupa escolhida já estava disposta em cima da cama em que dormia e aparentemente parecia que todos os colegas haviam saído para terminar o exercício de Poções ou para se encontrar com alguma garota. Isso era bom, porque assim não teria que dar satisfações a ninguém para onde iria tão arrumado. Todos sabiam que sua dupla para o trabalho era Hermione Granger, uma grifinória sangue-ruim e, que portanto, não havia a necessidade de tanto empenho em estar bem-vestido e perfumado para um encontro com ela. 

Nem ele mesmo entendia aquele desejo insano em estar por perto de Hermione. Sempre que a via sentia uma vontade imensa de possuí-la em seus braços e beijá-la sem parar. Mas o que ele sabia era que aquela vontade de conseguir persuadí-la estava muito ligada à sua disputa eterna com Harry Potter. Só de imaginar Harry e Rony descobrindo que Hermione estava com ele, já era possível sentir uma satisfação enorme.

Às 19 horas em ponto, Draco chegou à masmorra que escolhera para o encontro. Não tinha certeza de que Hermione iria aparecer, mas tinha muita esperança de que isso acontecesse.

Depois de quinze minutos – que mais pareceram 30 minutos – de muito esperar, Draco ouviu passos de alguém que se aproximava. A masmorra estava fria e escura, mas as tochas iluminavam o suficientemente bem para que ele visualizasse a figura que encontrava desconfiada.

- Ta vendo que você também queria? - disse Draco ao fundo, assustando Hermione.

- Que eu queria o quê? - perguntou ela, enquanto chegava mais perto de Draco, seu coração acelerado.

- Você quer que eu te mostre? - perguntou o loiro, andando para frente de modo que pudesse adiantar seu encontro com Hermione.

A garota, no entanto, hesitou e deu um passo para trás. Olhou para os lados e mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando arrumar coragem.

Ela estava linda, o que deixava Draco ainda mais louco de vontade de lhe dar um beijo. A capa preta aberta que ela vestia deixava Draco observar uma saia não muito curta, na altura das coxas, mas diferente das que ela costumava vestir usualmente; uma blusa branca de botões, que estava aberta na altura dos bustos, deixando aparecer sutilmente o decote; e os cabelos soltos daquela forma rebelde que o conquistaram.

Mas então ele se deu conta que para conseguir conquistá-la era preciso muito mais do que beijos roubados. E, por mais estranho que isso fosse, ele começou a sentir o coração acelerar graças ao nervosismo.

- O que _exatamente_ você quer de mim, Malfoy? - perguntou Hermione, tentando parecer o mais calma possível.

Draco não sabia direito como responder essa pergunta e foi com muita cautela que disse:

- Eu sei que você percebeu, Granger, que existe entre nós uma química muito forte – e ele foi se aproximando vagarosamente, vendo que ela não mais recuava. – Eu sei que nós já enfrentamos alguns desentendimentos, mas eu queria que você deixasse tudo isso de lado... – agora ele segurava uma mecha do cabelo de Hermione e a colocava atrás da orelha, o que a fazia se arrepiar e fechar os olhos. – Vamos tentar esquecer tudo e viver o agora... O que passou já passou...

Draco entendeu os olhos fechados de Hermione como a deixa perfeita para um beijo. Calou a boca e foi lentamente encostando seus lábios nos dela. O perfume que exalava de Hermione era inebriante e o deixava ainda mais louco.

Ela estava assustada e decidida ao mesmo tempo. Aquela seria uma noite de entrega, de fazer o que desejava e deixar o moralismo de lado. Mas não seria tão fácil assim. Draco lhe atraía muito, mas ela não conseguia deixar de pensar no que seus amigos seriam capazes de fazer se descobrissem.

E quando ela sentiu novamente aqueles lábios e aquela respiração pesada, todos os pensamentos se evaporaram de sua cabeça. Logo em seguida, Draco passou um braço pela sua cintura como que para se certificar que a garota não sairia dali tão cedo e o outro continuou segurando seu rosto.

O beijo se intensificou à medida que a respiração dos dois também acelerava. Hermione então relaxou e passou uma das mãos sobre os cabelos loiros de Draco, fazendo-o se arrepiar todinho. A outra mão apertava-lhe as costas deixando o beijo ainda mais completo.

Até que ela resolveu parar e olhá-lo nos olhos, algo que não era comum.

- Viu que não tem nada demais _nisso_? - disse Draco ainda envolvendo Hermione pela cintura.

Ela só foi capaz de soltar um risinho nervoso e olhar para o lado.

- Mas escuta aqui, Malfoy – disse Hermione, mudando sua expressão no rosto. – Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, pode saber do que está se passando entre a gente, ok?

Draco a achava muito bonita toda vez que ela tomava aquele ar mandão e controlador, então ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça positivamente e foi vagarosamente dar-lhe um outro beijo.

Menos de uma hora depois, os dois não paravam de se beijar e Hermione resolveu parar com tudo aquilo.

- Tenho que ir – disse tentando se convencer a parar o beijo.

Draco parecia enfeitiçado e falou quase que em sussurro, sem parar de olhar para seus lábios:

- Tem certeza, Granger?

Tentando ser o mais delicada possível, ela tirou os braços dele de sua cintura e, ficando séria ela respondeu:

- Tenho muita coisa para estudar e... Ainda vou fazer aquele trabalho de Poções que nós dois deveríamos fazer...

- Que você só está fazendo só porque quer... Agora não vejo razão para que a gente se encontre novamente...

- Ah, er... – ela ficou nervosa. – Acho que é melhor eu fazer só, mesmo. Vai ser mais rápido assim.

E após dizer isso já estava chegando perto da saída da masmorra.

- Granger! – gritou Draco, fazendo-a parar. – A gente se encontra aqui de novo então?

- E-eu... eu ainda não sei se ta certo! – respondeu Hermione, séria.

- Mas não há nada demais! Não tem como ninguém descobrir a menos que a gente queira... – e, vendo que ela não respondia, prosseguiu: - Daqui a dois dias aqui no mesmo horário, então?

Depois de morder o lábio e se lembrar da decepção que sofrera com seus amigos ultimamente ela resolveu responder um sim.

* * *

**N/a.: **Oi, Keyciane e Anny Quilin! Fico feliz em ver q vcs q já acompanhavam a fic antes estão aqui novamente depois de tanto tempo! ;) Muito obrigada mesmo!

Bom, Keyciane, quanto à sua pergunta... Hermione está em um triângulo amoroso! A história não é somente dela e do Draco, não! A qualquer momento as coisas podem mudar... ;) Só digo isso! Aguardem para ver que muitas águas ainda irão rolar!

Beijão!!


	12. Duras Verdades Magoam

**Capítulo 12**

**_Duras Verdades Magoam_**

Gina já estava cansada de chorar quase todas as noites antes de dormir. Como poderia tudo mudar de repente em menos de um mês? Por que um simples beijo – que quase acontecera, já que a ruivinha ainda conseguiu impedí-lo de acontecer – fora capaz de fazê-la acabar o namoro com Dino e ainda deixá-la continuar se sentindo completamente insegura com relação a Harry?

A noite anterior tinha definitivamente lhe mostrado a maior de todas as verdades: Harry Potter era inalcançável. E, provavelmente, seus sentimentos por ele não iriam embora tão cedo. O que ela tinha que fazer era simples: lutar para ser forte. Se para isso ela tivesse que evitá-lo, então era exatamente isso que seria feito. Gina resolveu ser fria com Harry.

Naquela manhã, a ruivinha não o encontrou no café-da-manhã, pois tentou sentar-se o mais distante possível de onde ele costumava se sentar. As aulas se comportaram como uma maravilhosa maneira de ocupar sua mente, mas quando ela pensava que tudo estava indo bem... Encontrou-o no corredor a caminho do almoço, de mãos dadas com Iara Newton. E para sua tristeza ele não parecia nem um pouco desconcertado com a situação, como da outra vez que eles tinham se trombado. Muito pelo contrário, ele estava bem sorridente.

- Oi, Gina! – disse Harry ao se aproximar.

Gina conseguia sentir seu estômago dar voltas e voltas dentro de si de nervosismo e, tentando ser o mais serena possível, respondeu:

- Olá, Harry! E... – a ruivinha olhou para a morena ao lado de Harry.

- Ah, essa é Iara Newton, Gina! Minha _namorada._

Pronto. Aconteceu. O mundo de Gina Weasley parou naquele momento. Ela não esperava que isso fosse acontecer tão rápido. Tudo bem ela encontrar Harry com uma garota aqui e outra ali, mas não esperava vê-lo assumir compromisso sério com alguém tão cedo.

- Ah, er... Claro! Prazer! – respondeu Gina, sem expressar um sorriso sequer.

Não é preciso nem dizer aqui que o dia passou se arrastando para Gina. Todo seu amor-próprio estava abalado. Uma sensação de impotência lhe atormentava ainda mais do que o arrependimento de ter terminado o namoro com uma pessoa tão querida por alguém que não lhe dava valor. Toda vez que encontrava Dino pelo castelo – algo que, graças a Merlin, não acontecia todo dia –, ela se sentia mal, mas nada comparado ao que estava sentindo agora que tinha visto Harry feliz e tentando levar um relacionamento a sério.

Agora, além de tentar evitar um encontro com Dino, Gina tinha que fazer de tudo para não dá de cara com Harry, senão era capaz de sentir seu estômago dançar um tango dentro dela.

Porém, dois dias depois de ter sido apresentada à namorada de Harry, Gina estava sentada sozinha em uma poltrona tentando se concentrar em seus estudos de Configurações, quando ouviu a voz que ela mais vinha evitando.

- Estudando a essa hora, Gina? – disse Harry, em pé ao lado de Rony.

- Ahn? Ah, er... Sim. Por que não? – ela não pôde evitar o tom frio em sua voz, o que deixou seu irmão e Harry assustados.

- Que simpatia é essa, Gina? – perguntou Rony, sarcasticamente.

- Ah, não é nada. Eu estou ótima! – respondeu Gina, torcendo para que eles se retirassem logo dali.

Rony atendeu ao seu pedido mental, mas Harry resolveu sentar-se em uma poltrona à sua frente. A ruivinha continuou fingindo se concentrar no livro, sem levantar um centímetro seu rosto para olhar Harry, rezando que assim, ele percebesse sua necessidade de ficar só.

- Er... Gina? – chamou Harry hesitantemente e só quando a garota abaixou o livro para encará-lo, ele continuou: - Tem certeza que não aconteceu nada?

- Como assim?

- Bem, você tem andado um pouco... _estranha_, ultimamente.

- Estranha? Eu? Que é isso, Harry... Deve ser coisa da sua cabeça. Eu estou bem, sim!

Silêncio. Fazia dias que Harry vinha percebendo a anormalidade no jeito de ser de Gina. Ele sempre a vira alegre, sorridente e companheira; mas agora mal a via e, quando a via, ela parecia sempre distante. Harry se preocupava muito com a ruivinha e ainda que não pudesse abraçá-la para reconfortá-la, ele se sentia na necessidade de fazer algo para não vê-la infeliz.

- Er... Desculpe-me Harry, mas... Eu estou precisando muito estudar isso aqui e...

- Ahm... Claro! – disse Harry, levantando-se da poltrona, chateado por não ser a compainha que Gina desejava por perto no momento.

* * *

_Duas semanas depois..._

A entrega do trabalho de Poções foi tranqüila. Todas as duplas conseguiram entregar o seu no prazo dado, mesmo que para isso muitas delas tiveram que virar as últimas noites, como Harry e Crabbe. A verdade é que, para todos, foi como tirar um enorme peso que carregavam nas costas.

Mas havia algo que deixava Rony desconfiado. Hermione não tinha mais necessidade de sair à noite para se encontrar com Draco para fazer o trabalho e, no entanto, sumia quase todas as noites a partir das 21h. Havia algo de errado nisso, Rony não podia deixar de perceber. Ele tinha que descobrir o que se passava. A amiga continuava fria com ele, mas nunca a vira sumir assim à noite. E ele não podia simplesmente chegar a ela e perguntar o que estava acontecendo, pois conhecia o temperamento de Hermione.

Naquela tarde então, Rony foi a Harry pedir sua Capa da Invisibilidade emprestada com o pretexto de que estava precisando andar pelo castelo para pensar, sem que Lilá o visse, já que eles estavam "brigados". Harry relutou um pouco, mas acabou cedendo. E, às oito horas e trinta minutos da noite, Rony já estava coberto pela capa, sentado em um dos poucos sofás desocupados da sala comunal, esperando que Hermione passasse pelos alunos e se direcionasse ao quadro da Mulher-Gorda.

Quando isso aconteceu, Rony se levantou cautelosamente tentando não fazer barulho e seguiu a amiga. Ao chegarem ao corredor que levava até a biblioteca ele chegou a pensar que toda a sua preocupação tinha sido em vão, quando, no entanto, ela passou direto pela entrada da biblioteca. O coração de Rony então começou a bater mais forte. "_O que afinal Hermione poderia estar aprontando?_", ele pensou.

Foi quando ele a viu entrar em uma masmorra escura e ele foi obrigado a apressar o passo para ficar mais perto da amiga.

A masmorra era fria e escura, ele nunca tinha prestado atenção nela. De repente ouviu risinhos vindos do fundo e reconheceu que Hermione não estava sozinha. Ela estava sentada com outra pessoa ao seu lado que passava o braço sobre seu ombro e eles pareciam bastante descontraídos. Ao chegar mais perto, pôde perceber que a pessoa era nada mais, nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Rony quase entregou a sua presença com o susto, o que fez com que Hermione olhasse atônita para frente.

Rony teve vontade de puxar Draco pela roupa e encher a cara dele de soco. Mas se conteve. Assim que se encontrasse com Hermione novamente, muita coisa seria dita. Ele não poderia estar se sentindo mais traído.

Hermione e Draco estavam se encontrando rigorosamente todos os dias no mesmo horário desde seu primeiro encontro. As coisas não se estabilizaram tão fácil assim. Foi preciso muita persistência do sonserino, pois Hermione pensava em desistir algumas vezes. Mas ele estava aprendendo a contornar a situação. Nos últimos dias, no entanto, as coisas aconteceram mais naturalmente. Hermione já chegava sorridente ao encontro e suas conversas eram sempre recheadas de muita ironia e sarcasmo. A melhor parte, para Draco, era quando eles se beijavam. Ele adorava os lábios de Hermione.

- E aí, Granger... Já teve vontade de contar para todos que nós estamos juntos? – perguntou Draco e, vendo que a expressão no rosto de Hermione era de confusão, ele continuou: - Ah, você sabe... Que garota não gostaria de estar no seu lugar, não é mesmo?

- Ha ha ha! Como você é engraçado! – respondeu Hermione, dando tapinhas no ombro de Draco.

O sonserino rio e ficou sério de repente, encantado com os olhos e o sorriso de Hermione. Como era linda! Mas o que ele mais adorava em Hermione era mesmo sua personalidade forte. Ele tinha dificuldades em dizer essas coisas a ela, graças ao seu orgulho, mas imaginava que com esse seu olhar conseguisse passar os sentimentos.

- O que foi? – perguntou Hermione sem graça ao perceber o olhar bobo de Draco.

- Ahn? Ah, nada! – respondeu ele, desconcertado. – O que poderia ser, Granger?

E depositou mais um beijo nos lábios doces de Hermione para cessar aquele momento de paixonite que ele tentava sempre evitar.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Harry observou que mais uma vez Gina não sentou perto dele e de Rony no café-da-manhã, como ela costumava fazer. Já havia um bom tempo que ele notara isso, mas a coisa ficou mais óbvia ainda quando Hermione resolveu chamá-la para sentar com eles e recebeu um "Não, Mione, obrigada. Mas eu estou bem aqui". 

Depois da aula de Configurações daquela manhã, Harry andava pensativo pelos corredores. Rony estava aos beijos com a namorada e Hermione resolvera ir à biblioteca estudar pelo tempo perdido. Assim como Rony, ele tinha notado a ausência da amiga a partir das nove horas da noite todos os dias e suspeitava de que ela poderia estar saindo com alguém. Ele até achava isso engraçado e se perguntava quando é que Rony iria finalmente se declarar para ela.

Mas o que ocupava a mente de Harry agora não era a vida amorosa de seus melhores amigos, não. E sim a sua. Seu namoro com Iara estava indo muito bem, obrigado. Mas era quase monótono demais. Seus sentimentos por ela não aumentavam, não se tornavam mais forte. Os dela, pelo contrário, pareciam crescer cada vez mais e mais. E isso o assustava.

E ainda tinha Gina. A ruivinha não saía de seus pensamentos. Por mais que ele tentasse, por mais que ele fugisse para os braços da linda namorada toda vez que pensava na irmã do seu melhor amigo, nada parecia funcionar. Era em Gina que ele pensava quando ia dormir. Naqueles cabelos ruivos e longos, naquele rosto branquinho e rosadinho nas bochechas e naquele sorriso natural, que por sinal ele não via há tempos. O que será que estava se passando na vida de Gina? Por que ela vinha andando tão séria e distante? Ele não conseguia entender. Então ele pensou na pessoa que era talvez a mais próxima dela, seu namorado.

Não demorou muito para ele encontrar Dino encostado a uma coluna no pátio interno do castelo, conversando com Simas.

- Opa! Tudo bom?

- Fala, Harry! Tudo ótimo! E com você?

- Comigo está tudo tranqüilo também. Mas... Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Gina?

- Ahn? Com a Gina? Por quê? Ela está bem? – perguntou Dino preocupado.

- Ué, estou perguntando para você, cara. Ela tem andado tão séria ultimamente e eu pensei que você soubesse alguma coisa...

- Ah, pergunta ao Rony! Eu infelizmente não tenho andado muito presente na vida dela, ultimamente... – respondeu Dino, pensativo e olhando para o chão.

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry, confuso.

- Eles acabaram o namoro, Harry! – respondeu Simas.

- Ah... Nossa... Desculpa, Dino! Mas faz tempo já? – respondeu Harry, sem jeito.

- Algumas semanas.

Como é que ele não sabia? Então era essa a resposta para a sua pergunta. Gina estava triste com o fim do namoro. Mas Dino também parecia triste, então o término do namoro não deveria ter sido decisão só dele. Outra coisa que o intrigava era que a ruivinha parecia a mesma de antes com Hermione, Luna e Rony. Apenas ele é que ela vinha evitando. E ele tinha que saber o porquê disso.

* * *

Luna e Ernesto finalmente ficaram juntos. Ele teve que ter muita paciência para vencer o orgulho e a confusão que ocupavam a mente de Luna, mas eles tinham já se encontrado quatro vezes na Sala Precisa. Fazia, no entanto, quase uma semana que Luna não recebia notícias de Ernesto e estava começando a achar que ele tinha desistido dela. Luna se sentia usada. 

E aquela noite, quando já tinha se deitado na cama e fechado a cortina, ouviu a voz da menina que ela mais detestava em toda Hogwarts, Jessie.

- Ah, então quer dizer que vocês dois ainda não estão juntos de novo? – disse a voz de uma amiga de Jessie.

- Shhh! – respondeu Jessie em voz baixa. – Cuidado, Alina, não podemos sair falando sobre essas coisas por aí.

- Mas não tem ninguém no quarto, Jessie!

Luna permaneceu calada. Seria a sua chance de descobrir qualquer armação de Jessie.

- Bem, então tá. Mas é bom a gente falar baixo de qualquer maneira – respondeu Jessie ainda em baixo tom.

- Então vai. Conta! O que foi que você fez?

- Bom... Digamos que eu consegui fazer uma chantagenzinha com o Ernie!

- Sério?

- Isso. Eu inventei que meus pais tiveram uma briga séria lá em casa e disse que estava muito triste mesmo, sabe. E que estava precisando dos amigos ao meu lado.

- Muito bem, Jessie!

- Desde que eu soube que ele estava saindo com aquela insossa da Lovegood, eu resolvi que estava na hora de agir, sabe! Então eu pedi a ele que ficasse um tempo sem sair com ninguém porque eu estou ainda mais frágil do que antes!

- Nossa, como você é inteligente, amiga!

- Eu sei. Enfim... Agora eu vou ter tempo suficiente para dar uma de coitadinha que precisa de um bom ombro amigo.

As amigas riram alto e foram interrompidas por um outro grupas de quintanistas da Corvinal que entravam no quarto.

Luna sentiu muita raiva. No dia seguinte iria atrás de Ernesto para falar um bocado de coisa.

* * *

**N/a: **Gente, muito obrigada a vocês que têm lido a fic e deixado review! ;) 


	13. Nervos à Flor da Pele

**Capítulo 13**

**_Nervos à Flor da Pele  
_**

Aquele dia amanheceu com um gostinho amargo para Rony. Nunca em toda a sua vida ele tinha se sentido tão traído como ele se sentia agora. A cena de Hermione soltando risinhos, sendo abraçada por Draco não saía de sua cabeça. A vontade que ele tinha era de ir até a masmorra da Sonserina e puxar Draco da cama para encher aquele rosto pálido de socos até ele se arrepender de ter encostado as mãos em Hermione.

E Hermione... "_Como é que ela teve a coragem de se deixar levar por aquele crápula?_". Tudo o que Rony queria era apagar aquelas imagens de sua cabeça, mas não conseguia. Ele iria puxar Hermione para ter uma conversa e dizer a ela tudo o que estava sentindo. O que ele sentira quando a viu dançando com Victor Krum há dois anos nem se comparava com o que ele estava sentindo agora. Hermione tinha lhe traído a amizade.

Assim que a aula de DCAT terminou, Rony se levantou rapidamente da mesa e foi ao encontro de Hermione.

- Eu quero conversar com você.

- Comigo? – Espantou-se Hermione com a expressão no rosto de Rony.

Havia semanas que eles não se falavam direito. Hermione não esquecera a noite que ele a deixara sozinha após tê-la pedido para estudar, simplesmente por causa de um ciúme doentio de Lilá.

- Está bem, então – ela respondeu secamente.

Rony nada disse. Ele simplesmente girou nos calcanhares esperando que a amiga o acompanhasse. Assim que chegaram a um corredor por onde poucas pessoas passavam, ele parou e se virou para ela sem conseguir encará-la direito.

- Er... O que você estava fazendo ontem à noite? – perguntou o ruivo.

- O-ontem? Como assim? – Hermione sentiu o rosto corar.

- Você sabe. Ontem às nove horas da noite.

- Ah, er... Hum... Ah! Lembrei! Eu estava estudando na biblioteca. – mentiu.

Rony balançou a cabeça lembrando-se do que tinha presenciado.

- Você não tem nem _coragem_ de admitir, né? – disse Rony, com muita raiva.

- Coragem de admitir o quê, Rony? – Hermione começou a sentir o medo de ter sido descoberta. E se ele a tivesse visto? O que ela faria?

Rony socou a parede atrás dele e se virou para enfiar a mão direita nos cabelos enquanto abaixava a cabeça. Ele não conseguia nem dizer o que viu.

- Rony... O-o que é que você está querendo dizer?

- COMO ASSIM O QUE É QUE _EU_ ESTOU QUERENDO DIZER, HERMIONE? – a garota se espantou com o grito. – Você tem certeza que não tem nada a me dizer? Aliás, a dizer a mim e ao Harry? E a todos os seus amigos grifinórios?

Hermione engoliu em seco. Ela começou a sentir lágrimas que queriam descer sobre a face, mas ela não iria permitir.

- É... – disse Hermione, com a cabeça baixa. Ela não sabia por onde começar.

- Eu não te reconheço mais, Hermione. – disse Rony, com cara de nojo. – Qualquer garota seria capaz de fazer isso... Mas você?

- Como assim eu? – Hermione já estava chorando. As últimas palavras de Rony realmente lhe machucaram. Ela nunca tinha se sentido a pior das criaturas, como se sentia agora.

- Você... você _era_ nossa amiga! Mas agora... O que é que você quer do lado _dele_? O quê?

- Mas eu ainda sou sua amiga!!

Mas Rony balançava a cabeça negativamente, enquanto Hermione chorava sem parar.

- Imagina se Harry descobre uma coisa dessas?

- Ele ainda não sabe? – silêncio. Rony levantava o rosto para analisar a amiga que ele não mais reconhecia para logo em seguida baixar o rosto triste. – Mas como foi que você descobriu?

- Isso não importa agora.

- É claro que importa! Você tem que me dizer como foi que descobriu!

- Tudo bem, eu digo, sim. Eu estava no meu direito!

- No seu direito? – Hermione balançou a cabeça desaprovadoramente.

- Direito, sim! Bem... Há muito tempo que eu venho percebendo esse seu comportamento estranho. Essas suas sumidas todas as noites. E então eu... pedi a Capa da Invisibilidade ao Harry.

- Você o quê??? – perguntou Hermione brava.

- Sim! Eu lhe persegui ontem com a capa!

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso! Não acredito mesmo!

- E quem é você para desaprovar ou não alguma coisa aqui?

O sentimento de culpa que Hermione sentia no começo da conversa mudou rapidamente para um sentimento de fúria. Ele não tinha o direito de lhe perseguir! E tudo o que o ruivo dizia ali lhe machucava profundamente, de uma maneira que ninguém o fizera antes.

- Eu não sei como consegui ser sua amiga durante esses seis anos! _Ninguém_ tem o direito de me tratar assim, ouviu bem? – disse Hermione, com o rosto molhado de lágrimas e a mão apontada para o rosto de Rony. – NUNCA MAIS dirija a palavra para mim! Eu fui clara?

E, com o sangue subindo a cabeça, Hermione saiu correndo daquele corredor em direção ao quarto feminino da Grifinória.

Rony deu mais um soco na parede grossa ao seu lado e em seguida, deslizando as costas na parede, se sentou com os braços apoiados nos joelhos. O ruivo repassou toda a conversa em sua cabeça e reconheceu que tinha extrapolado um pouco. Mas não se arrependia por completo. O que Hermione tinha feito era imperdoável. E, repentinamente, sentiu um choro preso na garganta. Uma vontade de chorar assim ele nunca tinha sentido por nenhuma garota antes. Agora ele a tinha perdido.

Hermione passou o resto do dia trancada no quarto. Pela primeira vez, desde que chegara a Hogwarts, a garota se sentiu completamente indisposta para assistir às aulas. Nem para o almoço ela apareceu. Já estava morrendo de fome, quando resolveu pegar um sapo de chocolate na bolsa e descer para o salão comunal para espairecer um pouco, rezando para que não encontrasse Rony.

- Mione? – disse Gina, sentada em uma poltrona perto da lareira. – Você está bem?

- Ahn? É. Sim! Estou ótima, Gina! Por quê?

- É que você está com os olhos inchados...

Hermione não tinha percebido isso, mas o inchaço só deve ter se dado graças ao seu choro incontrolável naquela tarde. Gina já tinha se levantado da poltrona e começou a passar as mãos sobre o cabelo de Hermione, percebendo que a amiga não estava bem, quando esta lhe abraçou e começou a chorar novamente.

- Vamos subir para o quarto? Você quer me contar alguma coisa, Mione? – perguntou Gina preocupada.

Hermione enxugou as lágrimas e, se soltando do abraço, respondeu com um balançar positivo de cabeça. As duas subiram as escadas que levavam aos quartos e se direcionaram para a cama de Gina. Hermione sentou-se silenciosamente e Gina sentou-se ao seu lado, em seguida.

- Me desculpa, Gina... – começou Hermione.

- Que é isso, Mione! Você sabe que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa! Outro dia desses, estávamos numa situação parecida. Só que foi você que me ajudou, lembra?

- É, lembro... – respondeu Hermione, lembrando-se do dia em que encontrou Gina chorando no salão comunal, graças a Harry.

- Então... O que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu nem sei por onde começo, Gina... Estou me sentindo envergonhada, triste e com muita raiva ao mesmo tempo, sabe.

- Nossa! Quanto sentimento ruim, Mione. Mas me fala... O que te fez se sentir assim?

E Hermione acabou contando. Tudo. Desde o dia em que Rony brincara com seus sentimentos, dando-lhe um beijo inesperado até aquela conversa desconfortável. Gina se espantava com cada detalhe contado pela amiga. Nunca imaginaria que tudo aquilo poderia estar acontecendo sem que ela sequer percebesse.

- Você está saindo com Draco Malfoy?

- É... Mas por favor, não me olhe desse jeito...

- Que é isso, amiga! Quem sou eu para julgar alguém? Eu não estive na sua pela para saber o que a levou a isso. Tenho certeza que você simplesmente não se acordou um dia com vontade de se revoltar e dar um beijo em Malfoy. Imagino que tudo deve ter ocorrido de maneira a te levar a esse destino. E acho que ninguém tem o direito de te julgar, sabe.

- Nossa... Você falando desse jeito deixa as coisas parecerem tão mais fáceis!  
Gina sorriu.

- Bem, Mione... Acontece que essas palavras não foram só para você.

- Como assim?

- Er... A conversa aqui é sobre você, Mione! Continue o desabafo. Eu sou toda ouvidos!

Hermione agora parecia ter esquecido o que tinha se passado com ela, e começava a ficar muito curiosa para o que Gina poderia ter para falar.

- Nada disso, Gina! Não desconverse! O que foi que aconteceu?

- Ai, Mione... Eu não queria falar disso, mas... Acho até que estou precisando, sabe.

- Foi o Harry de novo? – perguntou Hermione.

- Er... É tão óbvio assim, é? – as duas agora soltaram risinhos. – Foi o Harry, sim. Como sempre, não é mesmo? Bom... O motivo de eu ter acabado meu namoro com o Dino foi porque eu já não conseguia controlar meus sentimentos pelo Harry. Eu já não gostava mais do Dino, entende? E aquela paixão que um dia eu tive pelo Harry voltou com toda a força e eu já não conseguia mais deixar de pensar nele...

- E o que foi que aconteceu depois? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Bem... Eu fui um dia me declarar para ele, mas antes mesmo que eu começasse, ele veio com um papo de que nunca gostou de mim, me pedindo desculpas por ter tentado me beijar naquele outro dia e... no outro dia ele me apresentou a namorada dele.

- Nossa...

Hermione lembrou-se da conversa que tinha tido com Harry. Nunca imaginou que um dia ele fosse se tornar esse garoto insensível que magoa todas as garotas com quem já esteve junto. Ela imaginava que talvez assim tenha sido melhor para Gina. Um dia ela iria esquecê-lo e estaria livre dele para sempre.

- Por que a gente tem que gostar logo dos que não prestam? – comentou Gina e as duas riram entre lágrimas, mais uma vez.

* * *

Luna já tinha uma auto-estima muito baixa e agora que descobrira o motivo de Ernesto estar sumido, a garota se sentia a pior pessoa da face da Terra. Assim que suas aulas acabaram naquele dia, ela foi até o corredor onde havia a entrada da Lufa-lufa para ter uma séria conversa com Ernesto.

O problema era que ela não sabia a senha da Casa e não tinha permissão para entrar nela. Teve que esperar pela primeira pessoa que passasse para pedir gentilmente que ela entrasse novamente e chamasse Ernesto.

Poucos minutos depois que ela estava lá, uma garota sorridente saiu animada.

- Oi! Com licença... Er... Qual o seu nome, por favor?

A garota olhou surpresa e respondeu:

- Susana Bones. E você?

- Ah, eu sou Luna Lovegood da Corvinal. Será que você poderia me fazer um favor?

- Claro!

Minutos depois, Susana havia voltado ao lado de Ernesto McMillan, que parecia bastante estupefato. Luna agradeceu a garota e pediu que o amigo lhe seguisse até um lugar mais reservado.

- Então é assim que você respeita as garotas com quem sai? Você fica com elas e depois quando se cansa, simplesmente pára de ir atrás?

- Lógico que não, Luna! O que é isso que você está dizendo? Eu ia atrás de você, sim. É que essa semana eu estive bastante ocupado.

- Ah... ia?

- Ia, sim. Mas eu queria conversar com você, sabe...

- Sobre o que? – Luna já estava preparada para ouvi-lo dizer qualquer desculpa, mas já sabia o verdadeiro motivo de seu afastamento.

- Bom, eu queria te falar que não vai dar mais pra gente ficar junto... Porque...

- Por que, Ernesto? Pode falar!

- É que uma pessoa muito querida para mim está precisando da minha ajuda e eu não poderia negar, então...

- Ah, claro! Você não pode deixar a pobre Jessie desamparada, não é mesmo?

- Ã? O que é que você sabe? – perguntou Ernesto assustado.

- A sua "pessoa querida" deixou escapar o seu plano para lhe afastar de mim...

- Como assim, plano?

- E pelo visto você caiu direitinho, né... – Luna balançava a cabeça indignada.

- Eu ouvi a Jéssica comentando com uma amiga que inventou uma história de problemas de família para você, só para você deixar de sair comigo. Você caiu feito um patinho e ainda me usou!

Dito isso, Luna saiu correndo. Ela se sentia muito chateada pelo que a acontecera e o problema é que ela já tinha começado a gostar realmente de Ernesto.

* * *

O café-da-manhã do dia seguinte não poderia ter sido mais estranho. Hermione foi a última a chegar e sentou-se ao lado de Harry. Rony mal a olhou quando ela disse um "bom-dia" quase sem som. E o café prosseguiu em verdadeiro silêncio interrompido apenas pelo barulho de garfos e facas.

Não é que o clima entre Rony e Hermione estivesse maravilhoso antes do que ocorrera no dia anterior, mas dessa vez os dois pareciam estar brigados com o mundo inteiro. Só respondiam o necessário e as pessoas ao redor já estavam percebendo a situação. Harry preferia não interferir, mas Lilá quis saber o que se passava, quando estavam a caminho da primeira aula do dia.

- Roniquinho... Que velório foi aquele no café-da-manhã? – ela perguntou a ele reservadamente.

- Ã? Velório?

- É, você sabe. Que clima estranho aquele!

- Ah... É que existe uma traidora entre nós.

- Traidora? Como assim? – Lilá não entendia onde o namorado queria chegar.

- Hermione. Ela está se encontrando com o nosso pior inimigo. E só por isso já a considero uma traidora.

- Não entendi. Com quem ela está saindo?

- Malfoy – disse Rony, cuspindo no chão, em seguida.

Lilá abriu a boca em espanto.

- Mas ela está saindo com ele do tipo namorando?

- É. Exatamente.

A garota parou exatamente onde estava, analisando o que tinha acabado de escutar. Rony, ao perceber que continuara andando sozinho, olhou para trás e foi até a namorada.

- Por que você parou?

- E-esse tempo todo e eu não percebi... – ela olhava para Rony indignada.

- O que é que você está falando? – Rony parecia perdido.

- Você SEMPRE gostou dela! Por que simplesmente não me falou antes? Teria sido bem mais fácil!

- Espera aí! O QUÊ?

- É! E não se faça de desentendido, Rony! – a coisa estava realmente estranha, porque Lilá nunca chamara o namorado pelo nome. – Você está roxo de ciúmes dela!

- Mas é lógico que não! Você está ficando louca!

- Nosso namoro está acabado, Rony Weasley. Acabado! Agora você pode sofrer de ciúmes mais à vontade!

Lilá pareceu desistir de assistir à aula, porque ela deu meia-volta e foi para algum outro lugar. Rony não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Ele já estava lidando com muitos problemas para ter que aturar mais crise de ciúme doentio da namorada. Mais tarde ele iria conversar com ela com mais calma para ver se ela tinha desistido dessa idéia maluca.

* * *

_**N/a: **Gente, cadê os reviews?? É importante para mim, saber o que vocês pensam!_

_Bjos!_

_Lina Bars. _


	14. Um Tempo Para Pensar

**Capítulo 14 **

_**Um Tempo Para Pensar  
**_

O dia foi tremendamente cansativo para Rony. Estivera distraído durante as aulas e ainda havia pensamentos controversos que não saiam de sua cabeça.

Ao fim do dia ele se sentia exausto, mas tinha que resolver um "problema". Andou pela sala comunal à procura de Lilá e não a achou, mas encontrou Parvati estudando sozinha.

- Oi, Rony! – disse a garota, percebendo que Rony estava parado à sua frente.

- Er... Você viu a Lilá?

- Da última vez que a vi, ela estava no quarto... Por quê?

- Você poderia chamá-la para mim?

Depois de um bom tempo de espera, Rony a viu descer as escadas ao lado de Lilá, cujo rosto não parecia nada feliz. Ele se levantou e, vendo a expressão hostil no rosto de sua namorada, pediu que ela lhe acompanhasse.

Ao chegarem a um lugar reservado do castelo, Rony parou de frente para Lilá e esperou que ela começasse a falar alguma coisa. Mas a garota parecia muito indisposta para ter qualquer tipo de conversa com o ruivinho.

- Er... Bem... – foi obrigado a começar. – Aquilo que você disse... Tem certeza que é verdade?

- Aquilo o quê? – ela parecia fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

- Você sabe. Aquela história toda de... – Rony tinha sérios problemas para conversar a relação e ele sempre soube disso. E quando sua namorada diz que quer acabar o namoro é porque alguma coisa está muito errada. – De... Bem, você disse que o namoro está acabado! É isso mesmo o que você quer?

- O que é que você acha, Rony?

O rosto de Lilá estava inchado, parecia que ela tinha passado o dia inteiro chorando. E ela não conseguia sequer olhar diretamente para os olhos de Rony, doía-lhe muito saber que estava perdendo o namorado.

- É... Pela sua simpatia comigo... Eu suponho que sim.

- Você é ridículo, sabia? – ela gritou ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas começavam a escorrer pelo rosto descontroladamente.

- Eu o quê? – Rony parecia assustado com o que ouvia.

- Você é um insensível, sem coração! Essa é a hora em que o namorado briga pelo bem do namoro, sabe? Mas você não... Você continua impassível, sem reação! Você nunca gostou de mim, Ronald Weasley! E eu fui cega esse tempo todo!

Lilá ainda ficou um tempo calada, esperando, com os restos de uma esperança, que ele reagisse. E, tendo visto que ele nada fez, deu meia-volta e voltou para a Grifinória chorando silenciosamente.

Rony permaneceu intacto. Aquelas palavras entraram em seu cérebro com dificuldade de serem processadas. Insensível? Esse tempo todo foi assim a imagem que ele passou para Lilá, uma garota que só lhe tratava bem? Como pôde ele chegar a esse ponto? Rony nunca imaginara que estava sendo tão importante para a namorada, achava que o namoro era apenas uma diversão para os dois, mas pelo visto não era essa a idéia que Lilá tinha de compromisso.

E agora ele se sentia um completo estúpido, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa da maneira correta. Semanas atrás ele tentara declarar seus sentimentos a Hermione e tinha sido completamente incompreendido. E de tão incompetente que ele era, nem conseguira ir atrás da garota que gostava para convencê-la do que sentia. Talvez, se tivesse tido êxito, nada dessa confusão toda teria acontecido. Se ele tivesse sido sincero com Lilá antes, ela não teria se apaixonado tanto e se enganado tanto com o que ele achava do namoro.

Depois de quase uma hora divagando pelo castelo, Rony voltou para o quarto. Harry já estava se preparando para dormir quando o viu entrar. Perguntou alguma coisa que o ruivo não ouviu direito, pois ainda estava absorto em seus pensamentos. Agora ele se lembrava de Hermione aos braços de Draco Malfoy. Essa imagem vinha lhe perturbando pelo menos cinco vezes por dia ultimamente.

- Rony? – ele finalmente ouviu a voz de Harry claramente.

- Ã? O que foi?

- O que foi, pergunto eu, cara! Mais parece que você está em outro mundo! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ahm... Mais ou menos. Quer dizer, aconteceu, sim.

Rony sentou-se em sua cama, de frente para o amigo, cuja cama ficava ao lado da sua.

- Eu não sei se sou eu que devo lhe contar isso, mas... Acho que você tem o direito de saber. – ele engoliu em seco ao relembrar a cena. – Hermione está saindo com Malfoy.

A expressão no rosto de Harry não se definia: ora parecia que ele estava tremendamente surpreso, outrora ele parecia rir sem acreditar.

- É sério, cara!

- Hermione... e Draco? Não. Não é possível. – Harry balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Pois é, eu também não acreditaria se não tivesse visto com os meus próprios olhos.

- Ah, então a capa foi...

- Isso! Foi para isso sim que eu lhe pedi ela.

Harry agora balançava a cabeça positivamente, processando as informações em sua cabeça.

- Mas... Como?

- Eu também não sei. Mas fiquei muito chocado com ela, sabe. Como é que ela se atreveu...?

- Não! Ela não tem culpa, Rony! O problema é ele! Ele que a seduziu! Você não entende, não é?

- Eu entendo perfeitamente, Harry! Um homem tenta beijar uma mulher e se ela corresponde é porque ela quer!

- Mas... Para Hermione estar fazendo isso é porque alguma coisa está errada. Ela deve estar chateada com alguma coisa... deve estar querendo chamar a nossa atenção.

- Eu chamo isso de traição. É simples. – Rony parecia ainda tão indignado quanto no dia em que tinha visto os dois juntos.

Mas Harry não se sentia traído. Ele conhecia a amiga. Mesmo que ela estivesse saindo com Draco por livre e espontânea vontade, não seria simplesmente para irritar ou provocar os amigos. Provavelmente, ou o sonserino tinha lhe seduzido de alguma forma desconhecida ou Hermione se decepcionara com alguma coisa. Ele até entendia a reação de Rony, cujo temperamento era um pouco menos racional que o seu. E ainda por cima, se tratava da garota que ele gostava com a pessoa que ele mais detestava. Mas é claro que ele não comentava mais sobre isso com o amigo, pois sabia que poderia levar mais um fora agressivo.

* * *

O clima do café-da-manhã tornava-se cada vez mais frio. E isso não se dava simplesmente pelo inverno que começava a se intensificar, mas pela relação entre cada um dos que ocupavam uma cadeira na região da grande mesa em que Hermione e seus amigos se sentavam todos os dias. Dessa vez, ela não pôde deixar de notar a ausência de Lilá ao lado de Rony, cujo rosto não apresentava expressão alguma.

Assim que viu Hermione se levantar, Harry chamou pelo seu nome e disse que queria conversar com ela antes da aula. Os dois andaram juntos até perto da sala de aula e Hermione perguntou curiosa:

- O que aconteceu, Harry?

- Ah, não aconteceu nada! Na verdade, eu gostaria de saber se aconteceu algo a você!

Imediatamente, Hermione percebeu do que se tratava aquela conversa. Rony já deveria ter contado para Harry sobre ela e Draco.

- Desculpe-me, Harry... E-eu não queria trair a sua amizade, sabe.

- É lógico que não, Mione! Não vou dizer que não estou surpreso com isso, eu admito que achei muito estranho... E é por isso que estou aqui conversando com você. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele te forçou a ficar com ele?

- Não! De maneira nenhuma. Aconteceu, Harry... A gente se envolveu, sabe... E ele não é aquele monstro que a gente pensa que é. Ele...

- Mione, você tem certeza do que está fazendo? Tem certeza que ele não vai te machucar? Que ele não está te usando? – disse Harry, preocupado, com as mãos sobre os ombros da amiga.

- Que é isso, Harry! – respondeu Hermione, dando um passo para trás – O que você quer dizer com ele estar me usando? Você acha que ele não pode estar comigo simplesmente porque sente algo por mim?

- Não sei, Mione... É que... Conhecendo o Malfoy como eu conheço...

- Talvez você não o conheça tão bem assim!

- Tudo bem... Me desculpe, Mione! Eu só estou preocupado com você... Quero que você tenha muito cuidado, mesmo. E é claro que ele pode estar gostando de você, sim. Mas eu repito: tenha cuidado...

- Pelo menos a nossa conversa foi mais fácil do que a que eu tive com o Rony.

- Eu imagino... Há semanas que vocês não se falam direito. Ele te magoou?

- Muito. – Hermione sentiu os olhos se enxerem de água. Mas ela respirou fundo para prender o choro.

- Olha, Mione. Seja lá o que ele possa ter dito... Foi simplesmente porque ele gosta muito de você.

- _Gosta_ de mim? Você tem certeza que sabe o que significa uma pessoa gostar de alguém, Harry?

- Mas você conhece o jeito dele. O Rony não sabe lidar com os sentimentos!

- É uma pena. Porque ele acaba de perder uma amiga! – respondeu a garota, olhando para o lado, enraivecida.

- Mione. Eu preciso te contar uma coisa, que talvez você não saiba, ou não queira enxergar. Mas que explica muito tudo o que está acontecendo.

Hermione olhou-o cética e ele prosseguiu:

- O Rony _gosta_ de você. Mas não como amiga. Ele tem sentimentos por você que provavelmente ele nem sequer tinha pela namorada. O problema é que ele tenta fugir disso, e não consegue lidar com certas situações. Ele não se sente traído como um simples amigo por ter lhe visto com o Draco. Ele queria estar no lugar dele! Entende?

Harry nunca diria isso a Hermione, não fossem as circunstâncias. Ela estava muito magoada com Rony e talvez nunca o perdoasse. Aquilo seria o fim também para ele. Como seria ter dois melhores amigos que não se falam? Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa para impedir isso, mesmo que corresse o risco de chatear Rony.

- O Rony e a Lilá acabaram o namoro? – foi a primeira coisa que Hermione conseguiu falar. Harry tinha jogado muitas informações sobre a amiga e levaria tempo para que ela as processasse em sua cabeça.

- Acabaram, sim.

Durante o resto do dia, as palavras de Harry não saíam de sua cabeça. Não que ela acreditasse piamente nelas, mas nunca imaginaria seu amigo falando esse tipo de coisa sobre Rony. Por mais que tudo aquilo fosse verdade – o que ela duvidava muito –, Rony não tinha o direito de lhe desrespeitar como o fez. Ela nunca se sentira tão magoada.

À noite, foi ao encontro de Draco na masmorra de sempre, um pouco mais desconfortável do que geralmente estava. O loiro percebeu no olhar perdido dela assim que ela entrou.

- O que aconteceu, Granger? – perguntou ele, desconfiado.

- Ã? – ela perguntou, distraída.

- Você está estranha.

- Ah, não foi nada... – Hermione respondeu, tentando apagar as memórias de sua cabeça e depositou um beijo na boca de Draco.

Malfoy ficou parado olhando o rosto de Hermione, passando uma das mãos sobre sua face, enquanto a outra brincava com o seu cabelo. Ele nunca se sentira tão enfeitiçado por alguém antes. Era estranho se esquecer do mundo quando estava ao seu lado, mas ele gostava muito dessa sensação. Passava o dia inteiro pensando em como seria quando a encontrasse naquela noite. Imaginava formas de conquistá-la cada vez mais, de fazê-la rir, de descobrir um pouco mais do mistério que era a cabeça dela.

Mas alguma coisa estava errada naquela noite. Hermione estava ainda mais misteriosa e séria do que o normal. Nos outros dias, ela sorria, ironizava e se divertia. Mas agora ela estava distante.

- Ei, Granger. Tem algo muito estranho acontecendo com você. Qualquer um percebe isso. – disse ele, tomando uma postura mais séria. Por mais que se sentisse profundamente apaixonado pela garota, ele não sabia como se portar em situações mais delicadas.

Hermione ficou ainda mais séria. Adorava se encontrar com Draco, se esquecer de todos os problemas ao lado dele, mas algo lhe dizia que agora não era o momento ideal para estar ali. Ela olhou para os lados e resolveu se sentar no chão.

- Malfoy. Senta aqui, por favor. Preciso conversar com você.

O sonserino ficou assustado, mas fez o que ela pediu.

- Acho que a gente precisa parar de se ver por um tempo. – disse Hermione, olhando para a frente, com medo de desistir ao olhar naqueles olhos azul acinzentado que tanto lhe encantavam.

- Como é? – espantou-se Draco. – O que é que você está falando?

- Exatamente isso o que você ouviu, Draco... – ela se surpreendeu ao ouvir sua própria voz chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. – E-eu preciso de um tempo para pensar... Não dá mais para a gente continuar se encontrando escondido assim... Ou a gente admite de vez que está junto, ou é melhor... – e agora ela o olhou nos olhos. – A gente parar de se ver.

- Mas... – Draco olhou dos olhos castanhos da garota para a frente, como que calculando o que tinha acabado de escutar.

- E eu acho que a gente precisa de um tempo distante para pensar sobre isso... Ver o que é melhor para os dois...

Hermione se segurou para não dizer que na verdade estava magoada com o que seu melhor amigo tinha dito. Mas assim seria melhor, o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Draco tinha que tomar um rumo mais definitivo. Não podia continuar no disfarce. E ela precisava de um tempo para digerir tudo isso, pois as coisas ocorreram muito rapidamente, sem que ela tivesse tido tempo para pensar sobre o que estava fazendo.

Draco engoliu em seco. Ele achava que estava no comando da situação e ouvir que Hermione estava precisando de um tempo o assustou um pouco. Mas por enquanto ele não podia demonstrar seu desapontamento, afinal de contas ele era Draco Malfoy, o imbatível.

- Bom... Se é assim que você quer... – ele sentiu sua voz ligeiramente embargada.

Hermione apenas o olhou e balançou a cabeça positivamente com o sorriso triste no rosto. E, vendo que Draco não demonstrava nenhuma expressão no rosto e olhava dela para o chão, ela passou uma das mãos sobre o braço dele e em seguida se levantou sem nada dizer, para logo em seguida sair da masmorra com um nó na garganta.

* * *

N/a: Pessoas, cadê as reviews? Quero mais!! )  



	15. Eu Te Amo Calado

**Capítulo 15  
**

**_"Eu te amo calado..."  
_**

Já fazia alguns dias desde que Gina fora apresentada a Iara Newton, a namorada de Harry. E, desde então, as coisas finalmente começaram a se acalmar mais em sua cabeça. Como tinha se convencido que Harry nunca iria se apaixonar por ela como ela era apaixonada por ele, sua mente começou a se direcionar para um conformismo que lhe acalmava. É lógico que, vez ou outra, ela ainda sentia o coração acelerar ao notar a presença de Harry, mas nada além disso. E o fato de não estar falando com ele estava lhe ajudando bastante, pois poupava-lhe de falsas esperanças.

Sua mais nova rotina era freqüentar a biblioteca de vez em quando, para estudar e manter sua mente focada nas disciplinas da escola. A última coisa que ela queria era se abalar por causa de decepções amorosas.

E, quando estava indo para mais uma noitada de estudos intensivos, foi abordada por alguém que ela não esperava encontrar.

- Gina! Preciso falar com você – disse Ernesto McMillan, ofegando.

- Nossa! O que foi que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, assustada com a vermelhidão no rosto do garoto.

- Encontrei seu irmão chegando na Grifinória e ele me disse que você deveria estar indo para a biblioteca, então eu corri para te encontrar.

- Ah, certo... Mas aconteceu alguma coisa? Algo que eu possa ajudar?

- N-não... Nada de grave! Quero dizer, depende do ponto de vista... – Ernesto deu uma risadinha sem-jeito.

- Ah, ainda bem! Mas o que foi então?

Ernesto olhou para os lados, para se certificar de que ninguém o ouviria e respondeu:

- É sobre a Luna. Eu não sei se ela te contou sobre... Eu e minha ex-namorada.

- Ah, contou sim! – Gina lembrou de uma conversa que tivera com a amiga recentemente. E não poderia esquecer, pois Luna estava mais enfurecida do que o normal.

- E... Como é que ela está? Digo... Está muito chateada comigo?

- Ernesto... Tem certeza de que você veio até aqui para saber se a Luna ficou chateada com a estupidez que você com ela?

- É óbvio que ela está brava comigo, né... Eu sei... Mas é que... eu me arrependi, sabe, Gina. Eu descobri que realmente, eu... – ele engoliu em seco, praticara muito para dizer isso à amiga de Luna. – Eu gosto dela! E gosto muito dela... Não sei onde estava quando dei ouvidos à louca da Jessie, e...

Gina se comoveu com o que ouvia, era tão bom saber que alguns garotos ainda eram fiéis aos seus sentimentos, mesmo que tardiamente. Como ela gostaria de que essa conversa fosse entre Harry e Luna, ele falando sobre o quanto gostava de Gina!

- Então o que é que você está esperando para ir até a Luna e contar tudo isso pessoalmente?

- Você conhece sua amiga, Gina... Ela não é tão fácil assim de lidar. Ela nunca vai acreditar em mim. Nunca...

- E o que você quer que eu faça?

- Queria que você entregasse essa carta a ela...

Ernesto pôs a mão dentro do bolso da calça e dele tirou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado. Estendeu-o e depositou-o sobre a mão aberta de Gina.

- Tudo bem, Ernesto. Mas não desista de conversar com ela, ok?

Assim que Ernesto saiu, Gina voltou para a biblioteca pensando em como as pessoas agiam sempre guiadas pelos sentimentos. Teria sido tão mais fácil se ela nunca tivesse gostado de Harry. Mas ninguém manda em seus sentimentos e tudo o que ela podia fazer era tentar fugir deles.

Duas horas depois de estudar DCAT, Gina voltava para o quarto com a cabeça exausta, morrendo de sono. Já passavam das dez horas da noite e ela tinha que ser cautelosa, para não ser pega.

Ao passar pelo quadro da mulher gorda, encontrou uma sala comunal vazia, ocupada por apenas uma pessoa que estava sentada de costas para a entrada. Ela teve curiosidade de ir olhar quem era, mas hesitou. Continuou seu caminho para o quarto, quando ouviu ser chamada. E sentiu seu coração querer pular pela boca quando percebeu que a voz era de Harry.

- Gina?

Ela engoliu em seco. Queria desaparecer, queria correr e fazer de conta que não o ouviu, mas seria covardia.

- Quem é? – ela perguntou, na esperança de estar enganada quanto ao dono da voz.

- Sou eu, Harry – ele agora tinha se levantado e andava perigosamente em sua direção. Ela tentou andar para trás, mas ele a segurou por um braço. – Gina, eu queria entende porque você tem agido tão estranha comigo.

Ela sentiu raiva ao ouvi-lo fazer tal pergunta. Parecia hipocrisia da parte dele, não saber o que tinha lhe causado.

- Por favor, Gina... Há dias que eu me pergunto por que você tem se afastado tanto de mim e não consigo encontrar uma resposta cabível. Eu te fiz alguma coisa ou você está simplesmente chateada com o término do seu namoro...? Aliás, eu tive alguma culpa nisso? Porque se aquele... er... beijo que eu quase te dei tiver prejudicado o seu namoro a esse ponto, por favor me diga! Eu preciso saber o porquê de está sendo assim ignorado.

- Você tem certeza que não sabe, Harry? – Gina sentiu seu sangue subir à cabeça. Nunca sentira tanta raiva de Harry, de sua incapacidade de perceber o que lhe fizera. – Mas tudo bem... Eu vou lhe dizer o porquê de eu não estar mais falando com você! – ela tentou se acalmar, respirar fundo. Colocou as mechas dos cabelos, que insistiam em cair sobre o rosto, atrás das orelhas e prosseguiu: - Eu estou com raiva de você, Harry! Raiva! Você sempre soube o que eu sentia por você. Porque afinal de contas, quem é que nunca soube da paixonite que eu tive por você? Alguns podem não levar os sentimentos das pessoas a sério, mas o que eu senti por você não foi nenhuma tolice! Eu realmente gostei de você! Lutei para esquecer esse sentimento e até aí você não teve culpa de nada. Ninguém tem a obrigação de gostar de mim de volta! Eu entendo isso perfeitamente. Mas quando eu finalmente consegui esquecer você, quando eu finalmente estava amando alguém, você reapareceu! Aliás, você se intrometeu na minha vida! Você não tinha o direito de brincar com os meus sentimentos! Não tinha, Harry! Aquele "quase-beijo" idiota me custou o fim do meu namoro! Aliás, ele fez com que eu voltasse a sentir por você tudo aquilo que eu já senti antes e de uma forma muito mais intensa. Então eu tomei uma decisão. Iria até você me confessar, dizer o que sentia por você, até porque poucos dias antes você tinha se "declarado" para mim! Mas como eu sou tola, né... Acreditar que você realmente fosse capaz de gostar de mim! E então, quando eu fui dizer o que sentia, você veio com uma bomba: uma namorada! Assim: vinda do nada! E então, Harry, eu lhe pergunto mais uma vez... Tem certeza que não sabe o porquê de eu não estar mais falando com você?

Harry estava paralisado. Tudo o que Gina dizia fazia sentido. Mas em momento algum ele quis lhe magoar. Muito pelo contrário, todas as suas ações depois da noite em que tentara dizer que e a amava, foi para poupar-lhe mais sofrimento. Foi para que ela não voltasse a gostar dele. E agora ele estava ali, sem saber o que dizer. Nada que dissesse iria amenizar sua situação com a ruivinha

- Eu... – ele tentou puxar algo para dizer. Gina estava séria à sua frente, indignada e com lágrimas que desciam-lhe o rosto. – Me desculpa, Gina... Eu nunca quis te magoar... Nunca! Tudo o que fiz foi...

- Tudo bem, Harry. Não precisa dizer nada. Eu não espero que você melhore a situação. Tudo o que eu quero é que você respeite a minha decisão de não querer falar com você e eu sei que um dia tudo isso irá passar.

E dito isso, ela se retirou para as escadas que levavam aos quartos. Harry, por sua vez, permaneceu em pé, na mesma posição, apenas olhando a ruivinha subir as escadas.

_"Então ela me ama"_, ele pensava. _"Como eu pude apagar o sorriso mais lindo de Hogwarts?"_

* * *

A noite anterior tinha sido a mais tediosa dos últimos tempos para Draco. Ele fora à masmorra na esperança de encontrar uma Hermione arrependida, mas após esperar quase uma hora, se certificou de que a garota falara sério.

Agora ele estava em sua terceira aula do dia: Transfigurações. Essa matéria nunca fora sua predileta e esse não seria um dia ideal para se prestar atenção no que a professora McGonagall falava. Ele estava parado, olhando para frente, mas sua mente estava longe, naqueles cabelos castanhos, naquele sorriso inesquecível e naquele perfume que ele desejava incessantemente sentir mais uma vez. Era fato: Hermione lhe enfeitiçara e agora Draco passava o dia todo desejando pelo momento em que ela fosse atrás dele dizendo que mudara de idéia e que queria expor para todo mundo que estavam juntos.

Mas e se ela não gostasse dele? E se ela tivesse caído em si e percebido que estivera perdendo seu tempo ao lado dele? Esse era seu maior pesadelo. Como ele queria poder beijá-la novamente! Como ele queria conhecê-la melhor, queria ser o primeiro a ir para a _cama_ com ela. Ele imaginava o quanto seria cuidadoso nesse momento...

- Draco Malfoy!! – ele ouviu a professora Minerva gritar. – Menos 5 pontos para a Sonserina pelo desligamento do Sr. Malfoy!

- Mas... – ele olhou suplicante para os seus amigos, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

Crabbe simplesmente bufou e Goyle respondeu:

- Acho que a sua amante secreta acaba de nos prejudicar! Que cara de idiota essa sua... Credo!

- Ã? Ta maluco? Quem disse que eu estou pensando em alguém? – disse Draco, com seu ar prepotente de sempre.

* * *

Ao chegar ao quarto, após um longo dia de aulas, em que mais uma vez, Rony e Hermione não se falavam, Harry deitou-se em sua cama e fechou sua cortina para refletir. Estivera o dia inteiro pensando nas palavras que Gina dissera na noite anterior, mas ele precisava de um tempo sozinho para pensar nelas melhor. Iara só iria lhe atrapalhar, aquele não era um dia legal para encontrar com ela. Ele sabia que uma hora ela iria notar seu afastamento, mas no momento ele não tinha nem forças para se explicar.

Gina lhe amava. Mesmo que essa fosse uma verdade óbvia para qualquer um que a conhecesse bem, ele não tinha conseguido enxergar isso. O namoro com Dino parecia tão bem, tão real, que ele nunca iria adivinhar poderia deixá-la tão abalada após tentar se declarar. E o que ele lhe dissera naquela noite, semanas atrás não deixava de ser verdade. Ele a amava, sim. De uma forma nova, incontrolável. Um sentimento que começou de um desejo e se tornou em algo tão puro e verdadeiro...

Ele queria muito conversar com Hermione, para saber como agir agora. Ele nunca estivera tão certo do que queria, mas sentia-se na necessidade de ter a aprovação de alguém antes que fosse atrás de Gina mais uma vez. Mas Hermione já tinha preocupações demais em sua cabeça. Provavelmente ela nem lhe escutaria direito.

Foi quando Harry ouviu o barulho alto de algo pesado que caía em cima de uma das camas do quarto. Ele abriu a cortina de sua cama e verificou que Rony havia sido a pessoa que se jogara na cama ao lado. O ruivo estava estendido com a mão sobre o rosto e parecia verdadeiramente exausto.

- Rony?

- Oi? – o garoto respondeu, sem abrir os olhos.

- Por que você não se declara logo para Hermione? – Harry não sabia de onde saíram tais palavras. Ele simplesmente estava cansado de ver tanto sentimento escondido.

Rony se assustou com a pergunta do amigo e sentiu seu rosto corar. Ele nunca dissera a Harry o que sentia por garota alguma, muito menos por Hermione. Como ele poderia saber que...?

- Ã? – foi o que ele se limitou a perguntar ao virar o rosto na direção de Harry.

- Eu sei muito bem que você gosta dela. Não precisa mais esconder.

- Mas eu... eu nunca disse nada! Disse?

- Não. Não precisava. Olha, Rony... Por que você não diz logo tudo o que sente para ela? Talvez isso pudesse poupar muita briga. Quem sabe assim ela não iria te entender melhor e...

- Ela me entender melhor? Ela é que tem que se explicar, Harry! Ela é quem está saindo com Draco Malfoy!

- Mas ela está muito magoada com você, Rony. É isso o que você quer? Perder para sempre até mesmo a amizade dela? Eu também não concordo muito com ela estar saindo com o Malfoy. Eu me preocupo e muito com a nossa amiga, mas tudo o que eu posso fazer é dar suporte! Dizer que estou aqui do lado dela. O pior que pode ser feito é se virar contra! Assim ela só vai ter mais motivos para se apoiar nele! Eu sei que você se arrependeu de tudo o que disse. Eu sei que você não quis falar metade das coisas que falou para ela. Então vai lá e pede desculpas.

Rony permaneceu calado. Harry sabia que, apesar de todo aquele orgulho, Rony havia lhe escutado e quem sabe até concordado com alguma coisa.

Ninguém sabia, mas o ruivo estava sofrendo. Ele amava muito Hermione. Ele não só gostaria de estar no lugar de Draco, como tinha muito medo de que ele a magoasse. E se isso acontecesse, ele seria capaz de estrangular Malfoy. Mas não era tão fácil assim chegar para Hermione mais uma vez e dizer que lhe ama, porque ele já tentara isso uma vez e fora incompreendido. A resposta que ela lhe deu foi começar a se encontrar com o seu pior inimigo. Isso lhe irritava profundamente, sem mencionar o quanto lhe magoava.

Mas todo esse sofrimento estava lhe deixando louco. Ele já não agüentava mais vê-la lhe ignorar todos os dias. Ele só não sabia ainda o que fazer para reverter essa situação.

* * *

_N/a: Meus queridos, a fic ta tomando o rumo que eu queria! E ta gerando a maior confusão! Esse triângulo ta endoidando qualquer um, né? Adoro ver gente que apóia o Draco, gente que apóia o Rony e ainda tem gente que quer ver a Hermione com os dois! Nossa, já pensou que sortuda? Hehehe... :P_

_Espero que vocês continuem deixando reviews... Sou muito grata ao carinho de vocês!! ;)_

_Bjão_

_Lina Bars. _


	16. Quando o Amor Fala Mais Alto

**Capítulo 16  
**

_**Quando o Amor Fala Mais Alto**_

Draco não parava de pensar em Hermione e acabava sendo obrigado toda noite a ir à masmorra com esperança de encontrá-la. Dessa vez seu desejo foi atendido.

Ao adentrar a masmorra ouviu um choro abafado. Ele andou cautelosamente, enquanto visualizava uma figura humana encostada na parede grossa à sua direita. Ao ficar de frente para Hermione ele se abaixou e ficou com os joelhos dobrados para ficar à altura dela. Ele não sabia direito o que fazer e aparentemente ela ainda não o tinha visto. Pensou em passar a mão sobre os cabelos dela, mas subitamente ela levantou a cabeça e se assustou ao vê-lo.

- De-desculpe se assustei... – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

Hermione passou as mãos freneticamente pelo rosto numa tentativa de enxugar todas as lágrimas o mais rápido possível. Toda aquela situação era constrangedora demais e ela não havia previsto que Draco fosse aparecer ali.

Draco continuava sem muita ação, mas resolveu passar a mão sobre os fios castanhos de Hermione. Ela simplesmente fechou os olhos com o toque e ele sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de abraçá-la e dizer que estava ali para protegê-la do que quer que fosse que estaria lhe atormentando. E, sem hesitar, ele a abraçou. A garota parecia ansiar por isso, pois voltou a chorar compulsivamente.

- Alguém te machucou? – Draco ouviu sua voz perguntar quase que involuntariamente.

Hermione demorou um pouco para responder, mas logo em seguida disse:

- Não... Não literalmente – sua voz estava embargada.

- Como assim? – o loiro não entendeu o sentido da resposta.

- Eu só queria ficar um pouco em silêncio... – disse Hermione.

Draco a apertou mais forte e continuou fazendo carinho nas madeixas castanho-acobreadas.

Alguns minutos depois, Hermione conseguiu controlar o choro e, enxugando mais uma vez o rosto, afastou-se do abraço de Draco e tentou não olhá-lo. Ela se sentia muito envergonhada.

- Por favor, Granger... Se alguém tiver te machucado, eu quero saber!

Hermione percebeu a preocupação sincera no tom de Draco e se sentiu reconfortada, mas não sabia se a coisa certa era lhe contar a verdade.

- Por que você veio aqui? – ela perguntou com curiosidade.

Draco sentiu-se enrubescer e acabou por contar a verdade.

- Estava te procurando... Ontem também vim aqui.

Hermione se surpreendeu e sentiu vontade de beijá-lo como fizera poucos dias atrás. Mas não podia. Eles não podiam continuar com o que estavam fazendo antes, tinham que se decidir. E aquele, infelizmente, não era o momento para esse tipo de conversa.

- Mas eu insisto, Granger... Se alguém lhe machucou, eu preciso saber quem foi!

Ela respirou fundo e decidiu falar a verdade. Falou de sua conversa com Rony, do que ele lhe dissera e do quanto sua amizade era importante para ela.

- Mas que idiota! Quem ele pensa que é? – bufou Draco. – Aquele...

- Não, Draco! Ele é meu amigo... Apesar de tudo.

- Mas... Isso não pode ficar assim! Alguém tem que dar uma lição nele! Ou você acha certo ele te magoar assim, te insultar desse jeito?

- Por favor, Draco! Não faça nada! Eu só te contei porque precisava desabafar... Isso tudo estava me sufocando.

- Tudo bem.

Mas não era bem assim que ele pensava. A fúria do sonserino mandava-lhe fazer alguma coisa e depois ele pensaria melhor no que deveria ser feito.

* * *

- Como assim ele te deu esse bilhete? – perguntou uma Luna surpresa a Gina.

As duas tinham combinado durante o dia que se encontrariam à noite para conversar. Nunca mais tinham feito isso e Gina tinha ficado de entregar o bilhete de Ernesto à amiga e queria muito perguntá-la sobre o que estava acontecendo entre eles dois.

- Exatamente, Luna. Ele foi atrás de mim ontem só para entregar esse bilhete. E ele parecia bastante ansioso para que você o lesse.

- Mas é claro que eu não vou ler! Nem sequer vou abri-lo – e tendo dito isso, Luna rasgou o pergaminho em pedaços.

- Mas Luna!! Nossa, você é feliz com todo esse orgulho?

- Ai, Gina! Você não sabe o que aconteceu entre a gente. Ele me usou, me iludiu...

- Então me conta o que aconteceu que eu quero saber.

Gina ouviu tudo abismada. Será possível que nenhum garoto presta? Todos têm o hobby de iludir as garotas que gostam deles? Eram essas as perguntas que não saíam de sua cabeça.

- Realmente, Luna, você tem razão. Ele te iludiu, sim. Mas você poderia ter lido o bilhete. Ao menos, ele tem algo a lhe dizer! – Gina disse isso mais para si do que para a amiga. Harry não lhe dissera nada que pudesse superar sua dor.

Luna ficou calada. Talvez o que Gina dissera fizesse sentido, mas ainda assim ela tinha orgulho do seu amor-próprio. Ela sempre fora uma garota insegura com relação aos sentimentos, com relação ao que os outros pensavam sobre ela e agora estava satisfeita com sua reação ao que Ernesto tinha lhe feito. Se ele estava realmente arrependido, se ele realmente gostasse dela, ele iria atrás e não haveria nada que os impedisse de ficar juntos. E ela torcia muito por isso. Porque apesar da infantilidade como ele lhe tratou dias após terem ficado juntos, o tempo em que estiveram juntos tinha sido maravilhoso.

- Tenho que ir, amiga – disse Gina.

E Luna não pôde deixar de notar o quanto sua amiga estava abatida.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Gi? – perguntou, preocupada.

- Eu não queria falar sobre isso agora, Luna. Outra dia te conto tudo, certo?

Luna voltou para a Corvinal pensativa. Lembrava-se de cada momento que estivera com Ernesto. De seus beijos, suas brincadeiras. Tinham sido quatro dias maravilhosos e eles não saíam de sua cabeça. A sintonia em que eles estiveram tinha sido perfeita, parecia que já estavam juntos há meses, mas de repente... Ele simplesmente sumiu. Tornou-se outra pessoa e era isso que mais lhe magoava. Tinha medo que mesmo que ele tivesse se arrependido, pudesse voltar a mudar outra vez. E aí se lembrou mais uma vez daquele abraço apertado, aquele perfume maravilhoso...

Então levantou a cabeça para prestar mais atenção por onde estava andando. Ela estava agora em um corredor largo, emoldurado por compridas janelas ao seu lado esquerdo e a Lufa-lufa estava por perto. Ela sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido.

Foi quando aconteceu o que ela mais temia. Ernesto e dois garotos vinham andando em sua direção, rindo bastante alto. Ela apressou o passo e ainda pensou em dar meia-volta e se esconder. Quando eles já estavam mais próximos, ela pôde ver a expressão no rosto de Ernesto mudar completamente. Ela abaixou a cabeça e andou ainda mais rápido.

- Luna!! – Ernesto gritou, mas ela continuou a passos largos, se segurando para não olhar para trás.

* * *

Mas um dia de arrependimento e pensamentos que iam além de sua rotina. Rony estava se sufocando a cada dia que passava com um nó na garganta indescritível. Era decepção misturada com arrependimento. Um amor reprimido que não via a hora de extravasar.

Nos últimos dias ele vinha percebendo a manobra que Harry tinha que fazer para ficar um pouco com ele e um pouco com Hermione. E toda vez que ele tentava olhar para a amiga, recebia um olhar de desprezo que o consumia. E além de tudo isso, ele ainda tinha que estudar. Agora não havia Hermione, nem Lilá para lhe ensinar Transfiguração e ele tinha que engolir os livros se quisesse se dar bem. Ele tinha planejado ir estudar na biblioteca, mas quando se lembrou que lá perto poderiam estar Hermione e Draco, ele teve que desistir. Acabou preferindo estudar na sala comunal, mas não teve muito êxito. Rony realmente estava com problemas em Transfiguração e nem Harry seria capaz de lhe ajudar, pois deveria estar namorando. Então ele desistiu. Fechou os livros e foi para o quarto ficar deitado.

Estirou-se na cama e ficou deitado de costas, com a barriga para cima. Ele olhava fixamente para um ponto qualquer no teto. Fechou os olhos e se lembrou de Hermione. De seu sorriso, seu jeito mandão de ser. E, de repente, ele se viu rindo sozinho. Ele a amava muito. Desejava de todas as formas poder voltar no tempo e ser outra pessoa. Se soubesse o que aconteceria, tudo teria sido diferente. Ele nunca teria deixado Hermione chegar perto de Draco, porque já teria se declarado. Já teria acabado o namoro com Lilá para ficar com sua amada. Mas e se ela não o amasse? Não haveria nada que ele pudesse fazer para resolver esse problema.

E assim, pensando no quanto tinha sido estúpido, no quanto desejava Hermione, Rony adormeceu.

* * *

Harry quase esquecera que tinha marcado de encontrar a namorada aquela noite e percebeu o desapontamento no rosto de Iara ao chegar mais de meia hora atrasado ao encontro no pátio em que sempre se encontravam.

- Desculpe, Iara.

- Já estava decidindo ir dormir. Nossa, que demora, Harry! O que você estava fazendo?

- Eu? Er... Eu estava estudando, e... Na verdade, eu esqueci, Iara. Mil desculpas, por favor! Eu não queria te magoar – disse Harry, envolvendo a garota em um abraço.

Sua cabeça não parava de processar as palavras ditas por Gina na noite anterior. Ele queria ter certeza do que dizer para a ruivinha, mas ainda não sabia o que deveria ser feito. Só sabia que estar com Iara agora não fazia sentido. Todo esse tempo juntos e ele ainda não sentia nada que o prendesse a ela.

- Iara, tem algo que eu preciso lhe contar.

A garota o olhou, apreensiva.

- Você não merece isso. Você não me merece...

- Como assim, Harry? O que é que você está dizendo?

- Eu... Eu não estou te fazendo feliz, Iara.

Harry tinha parado de abraçá-la e estava agora ao seu lado, olhando para frente. Não conseguia olhá-la nos olhos.

- Mas é lógico que está Harry! Que conversa é essa? Isso que aconteceu hoje é normal... Eu entendo! Você deve está preocupado com os assuntos para estudar. Eu também estou!

- Não é isso, Iara – e agora ele a encarou. – É melhor eu dizer isso agora, antes que as coisas se compliquem ainda mais.

- Isso o quê? – a garota estava assustada.

- Eu não... Meus sentimentos por você nunca se intensificaram... Eu não... Eu não sei se gosto mesmo de você. Pelo menos não como você gosta de mim! Sabe, eu te admiro muito, tenho um carinho enorme por você. Mas... amor... Eu não sinto.

Harry nunca sentira tanta vergonha de si mesmo como agora. Sentia-se o pior covarde por ter levado adiante esse relacionamento e feito uma pessoa tão boa sofrer. Mais uma pessoa que ele fazia sofrer. Isso não estava correto.

Iara simplesmente respirou fundo e saiu sem nada dizer. Mas Harry sabia que o namoro tinha acabado e por mais que ele quisesse abraçá-la, pedir desculpas por ter-lhe feito sofrer, ele sabia que ela necessitaria de um tempo sozinha.

Agora ele podia pensar em Gina sem se sentir culpado. Agora ele poderia lutar pelo seu amor sem se preocupar com o que os outros fossem pensar. Não havia mais porque evitar. O sofrimento que causara à ruivinha lhe faziam sofrer também. Ele não agüentava mais ver a garota mais linda de Hogwarts séria. Ele tinha que fazê-la sorrir, tinha que fazê-la feliz. O resto do mundo não importava mais.

* * *

**N/a: Meus queridos, estou sentindo falta de Reviews! ( Preciso saber o que vcs estão achando, ok? **

**Bjão!**

**Lina. **_**  
**_

  



	17. Resolvendo Problemas

Capítulo 17

Resolvendo Problemas

Draco se acordou com uma idéia que não saía de sua cabeça: mostrar para Rony que era ele quem fazia Hermione sofrer. O sonserino culpava Rony de ter-lhe afastado da garota que ele gostava e isso lhe deixava profundamente em fúria. Mesmo que a voz de Hermione insistisse em se repetir em sua mente com os dizeres de deixar o ruivo em paz, ele tinha certeza do que deveria ser feito.

E ele faria tudo sozinho. Normalmente, Draco chamaria Crabbe e Goyle para servir de apoio em suas brigas, mas dessa vez ele queria agir com as próprias mãos. Não usaria varinha, portanto não causaria um duelo. Ele só queria deixar claro para o ruivo que ele deveria manter distância de Hermione e deixá-la ser feliz ao seu lado.

Enquanto andava a caminho da masmorra onde teria a aula de Poções aquela manhã, Draco sentia seu coração bater em acelerado. Ele olhava para todos os lados a procura de Rony e se perguntava como agiria se o visse rodeado de muitos grifinórios. Mas agora não lhe importava mais, ele só pensava em ficar em paz com Hermione.

Foi quando o viu sozinho. Talvez fosse o destino facilitando para o que ele queria, pois Rony não vinha acompanhado por ninguém. E, sem que desse tempo para o ruivo pensar, Draco apareceu do nada e empurrou-o para trás com as mãos em seus ombros.

- O que foi que deu em você, idiota? – perguntou Rony, um pouco assustado, enquanto se levantava do chão e passava as mãos pelas vestes, procurando a varinha.

- Vamos brigar como homem! – gritou Draco, encoberto pela raiva, preparando os punhos para soltar algum murro.

Rony permaneceu com a varinha na mão direita apontando na direção de Draco, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Soltar algum feitiço? Ou simplesmente partir para cima do garoto que ele tanto odiava? Impulsivamente, ele jogou a varinha para o lado e correu para cima de Draco com o punho direito preparado para acertar o rosto pálido de Malfoy.

O sonserino não esperava por tal atitude e ainda que tivesse tentado se desvencilhar, recebeu um soco pesado nos olhos. Ele foi jogado com tudo para o chão, mas se levantou imediatamente e devolveu o soco no olho esquerdo de Rony.

- O QUE É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? – gritou Harry assustado enquanto puxava Rony do chão.

Do outro lado, Simas e Lino seguraram um Draco raivoso que tentava em vão se soltar dos quatro braços que lhe seguravam. Harry teve que fazer muita força para segurar Rony e quase não teve êxito.

- Eu só digo uma coisa, Weasley! – gritou Draco, cujo rosto pálido tornara-se vermelho. – Deixe Hermione em paz! Afaste-se dela!

- Quem você pensa que é para dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer? Você é quem está usando Mione! Uma hora ela vai perceber isso! Eu tenho certeza. E se ela sofrer, eu vou fazê-lo pagar por tudo, ouviu bem?

Em questão de minutos, todos os alunos da Grifinória e da Sonserina que se encaminhavam para a aula de Poções, formaram uma roda ao redor deles e se questionavam o que havia acontecido.

- Devia ter acertado esse idiota em cheio, Draco! – gritou Crabbe entre risos maldosos.

Hermione não acreditava no que via. E não demorou muito para que Draco lhe visse com uma expressão de decepção no rosto. Ele se levantou dizendo que não iria fazer mais nada e, afastando as pessoas do caminho, foi até a garota querendo de alguma forma se explicar e pedir desculpas. Ele sabia agora que tinha errado.

- Granger...

Hermione simplesmente balançava a cabeça negativamente e percebia que tinham toda a atenção voltada para eles.

- Eu não quero conversar agora, Malfoy.

Aquelas palavras o machucaram muito mais do que o soco que levara no rosto. E a expressão de desprezo no rosto de Hermione fez com que ele se sentisse um nada.

Todos ao redor murmuravam e se questionavam o que estava acontecendo, surpresos pela atitude de Draco ao ir conversar com uma sangue-ruim. Mas ele não ligava, ele só queria seu perdão.

Por sorte, Snape não percebeu o que tinha acontecido, pois estivera dentro da masmorra por todo esse tempo. E todos os alunos simplesmente entraram na sala, eufóricos.

Depois da aula, Draco correu ao encontro de Hermione para tentar se desculpar.

- Granger, por favor... Eu quero falar com você!

A garota olhava para os lados, com medo do que as pessoas iriam pensar sobre eles. Percebendo esse desconforto, Draco segurou Hermione pelos ombros, com cuidado para que não fizesse força e prosseguiu.

- Por favor, Granger... Eu quero que todos saibam o que existe entre nós! Eu quero ficar com você!

Hermione observou o olho roxo de Draco e sentiu vontade de fazer-lhe um carinho, mas então se lembrou do que ele tinha feito para receber isso.

- Você traiu minha confiança, Draco... Agora eu estou ainda mais confusa...

- Não! Por favor, não diga isso! – ele parecia realmente preocupado com a resposta de Hermione.

Ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça positivamente e saiu andando o mais rápido que pôde, sentindo uma angústia nunca sentida antes.

* * *

Harry passou o resto do dia observando Rony. Deu o espaço necessário ao amigo, sem nada perguntar, pois sabia que poderia levar um fora típico. Sabendo o motivo da briga, Harry preferiu deixar também Hermione em paz. O clima entre eles três nunca estivera tão tenso. E a verdade é que ele já estava se cansando de tudo isso. Há poucos meses as coisas estavam totalmente diferentes. A harmonia reinava, ainda que por dentro de Hermione e Rony predominassem desejo e ciúme embutidos.

Ao final do dia, enquanto voltavam para o dormitório, Harry pensava numa forma menos invasora de conversar sobre o assunto com Rony. Este, por sua vez, permanecera silencioso por todo o tempo.

- Rony, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – perguntou Harry, após se certificar de que estavam a sós no dormitório masculino.

O ruivo simplesmente balançou a cabeça positivamente numa expressão quase que de indiferença.

- Como foi que a briga começou?

Rony se sentou em sua cama com as pernas dobradas e bem separadas. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e abaixou a cabeça para que as mãos passassem pelos cabelos colocando-os para trás e Harry pôde perceber o quanto ele ainda estava tenso.

- Eu estava indo para a sala e o idiota do Malfoy apareceu do nada me empurrando para trás. Eu tive que revidar é claro. Mas eu só ia duelar. Ele é que quis uma briga de "homem", algo que com certeza ele não é.

- Mas ele disse por que fez isso?

- Nada foi dito até vocês chegarem. Tenho certeza de que o que ele quer é afastar Mione da gente. E nós não podemos permitir isso, Harry! A Mione é nossa! É, digo... Nossa amiga! – ele percebeu seu rosto queimar. – Ele não tem o direito de roubá-la de nós!

- Calma, Rony! – respondeu Harry, percebendo o amigo se alterar. – Você está muito nervoso. A Mione é nossa amiga e tenho certeza de que ela não vai deixar de ser por causa do Malfoy!

Mas Rony balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Rony, você tem que se decidir. Se você gosta mesmo da Mione, você vai ter que agir.

Rony sentiu seu rosto queimar ainda mais e olhou envergonhado para o amigo à sua frente.

- Você gosta mesmo ou não gosta? – insistiu Harry.

O ruivo ficou em dúvida. Harry já sabia de seus sentimentos e deixara isso bem claro outro dia. Não adiantava mais ele esconder do amigo o que sentia. Mas será que falar sobre esse assunto seria o certo? Ele simplesmente se limitou a responder com um sim de cabeça sem esperanças.

- Isso é um sim? – perguntou Harry, ele queria de todas as formas ouvir Rony responder com palavras.

- Sim, Harry!! Eu sou apaixonado por ela, sempre fui! Satisfeito? – soltou um Rony sem paciência.

Harry teve vontade de sorrir com a façanha conseguida, mas simplesmente passou a mão direita sobre o ombro esquerdo de Rony, dando leves tapinhas.

- Então aja. Faça alguma coisa enquanto há tempo! Vá atrás do que você quer!

- Mas ela não quer nem me ver... – Rony respondeu tristemente olhando para um ponto fixo qualquer.

- Isso vai passar. Eu tenho certeza disso. Se ela também gosta de você, ela vai voltar atrás. Mas para que isso aconteça, você tem que mostrar o que sente, cara!

Após deixar Rony pensando em Hermione, Harry decidiu resolver o problema que mais lhe afligia. Ele desejava muito encontrar Gina, fazê-la sorrir e beijar aqueles lábios que lhe encantavam. Mas sabia que não seria fácil.

Assim que desceu para a Sala Comunal, encontrou algumas quintanistas e perguntou-lhes por Gina. Todas disseram que no dormitório ela não estava, mas também não sabiam onde ela poderia estar àquela hora.

Harry andou por quase todo o castelo à procura da ruivinha, quando encontrou Luna e Ernesto conversando em um dos pátios internos cobertos por neve.

- Desculpem atrapalhar, mas... Luna, você viu Gina em algum lugar?

- Ah, que é isso, Harry! – respondeu Luna, sem graça. – É... A Gina só pode estar na biblioteca! Você já procurou lá? Ultimamente ela tem se ocupado muito na biblioteca.

- Tudo bem, então! Obrigada, Luna.

E Harry se dirigiu à biblioteca sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido. Como ele iria convencer Gina de que só queria o seu bem? Provavelmente ela não iria acreditar nele, mas o garoto estava determinado a tentar.

Ao entrar na silenciosa biblioteca, Harry logo a avistou sentada sozinha a uma grande mesa. Ele andou rapidamente e se sentou ao seu lado.

A ruivinha levantou a cabeça assustada para ver quem se sentava ao seu lado e sentiu seu coração querer pular pela boca quando se certificou de quem se tratava.

- Harry?

- Gina, eu preciso conversar com você!

- Nós estamos numa biblioteca – ela respondeu quase que em sussurro. – Não podemos conversar aqui.

Harry percebeu a frieza de Gina, mas insistiu.

- Vamos para outro lugar então, por favor.

- É mesmo necessário ou a gente pode conversar outro dia?

- Tem que ser agora! – Harry respondeu, nervoso.

Sem falar nada, Gina fechou o livro que lia e se levantou. Harry apenas lhe seguiu até que eles saíssem da biblioteca e ela parasse de frente para ele no corredor.

- Pode falar – ela finalmente disse, sem conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Gina, – começou Harry, segurando uma das mãos da garota. – Eu sei que só errei com você até agora e sei também que vai ser muito difícil para você confiar em mim, mas... Eu só queria que você soubesse que tudo o que fiz foi porque gostava de você. Talvez não da forma como eu gosto agora, mas já gostava de você. Eu não sei explicar como isso aconteceu, só sei que foi um sentimento que surgiu recentemente. Um sentimento verdadeiro que eu nunca tinha tido por ninguém antes! – Harry percebeu Gina ficar vermelha à sua frente. – É uma vontade incontrolável de querer estar ao seu lado. Faz tempo que eu sonho com você, que eu vejo você nas garotas que eu saio. E se eu não te disse isso antes, foi porque tinha medo de te magoar. Até porque, Gina, você é uma garota muito especial para mim! Você é a irmã mais nova do meu melhor amigo, então eu não poderia simplesmente me declarar para você sem ter a plena certeza do que queria. Agora eu sei o que quero! E vou lutar por isso. Nada vai me impedir de tentar te reconquistar!

Gina não conseguia definir o que sentia. Há anos que ela esperava por essa conversa, mas agora ela estava acontecendo no momento em que ela menos confiava em Harry.

- Se você não quiser responder nada agora, eu vou entender, Gina – disse Harry, percebendo que a ruivinha permanecia sem nada dizer. – Você pode ter o tempo que quiser para pensar, que eu estarei aqui esperando por você!

- Tem certeza de que você não está brincando com meus sentimentos mais uma vez? – perguntou Gina, agora encarando os olhos verdes de Harry.

- Eu nunca tive tanta certeza, Gina – respondeu Harry, passando uma de suas mãos sobre o lado esquerdo do rosto de Gina. – Eu estou apaixonado por você!

Gina fechou os olhos e sentiu uma enorme vontade de ser abraçada pelo garoto que amava. Mas então, subitamente, ela sentiu um medo inquietante. E se no dia seguinte ele esquecesse do que tinha lhe dito? E se ele lhe trocasse por outra em poucos dias ou semanas?

- No momento, eu acho melhor a gente tentar se esquecer, Harry – ela disse isso, sentindo a voz embargada. – Eu não sei até que ponto posso acreditar nos seus sentimentos!

Percebendo a vontade de chorar no rosto de Gina, Harry a abraçou firme. Sentiu o cheiro maravilhoso dos cabelos ruivos e quis lhe beijar, mas se segurou.

- Pensa com carinho no que eu disse – ele respondeu, ainda envolvendo-lhe num abraço. – Eu sei que meus sentimentos por você não são passageiros.

Gina enxugou as duas lágrimas que insistiram em cair e se afastou do abraço fazendo de tudo para que ele não percebesse que ela tinha chorado.

- Só o tempo irá dizer – foi o que ela conseguiu responder antes de se virar e voltar rapidamente para a biblioteca.

* * *

Ansioso e preocupado por não receber nenhuma resposta para seu bilhete, Ernesto passou a noite procurando Luna para conversar pessoalmente. Quando finalmente lhe encontrou, foi até menos difícil do que ele esperava convencê-la de se sentarem em algum lugar isolado para conversar. O frio estava muito forte e os dois usavam roupas grossas para se agasalhar.

- Luna, eu sei que falhei com você. Mas eu ainda espero que um dia você me perdoe. Sabe, eu percebi o quanto gosto de você, depois que notei sua indiferença comigo. Nossa, aquilo me matou por dentro você não imagina o quanto!

Luna nada respondeu e permaneceu parada, olhando para a frente.

- Por favor, Luna. Olha para mim, pelo menos.

E a garota o olhou. Ernesto pegou em uma de suas mechas de cabelo loiro e teve uma profunda vontade de lhe beijar e ficar assim para sempre. Mas a expressão no rosto da garota ainda era um pouco hostil.

- Ernie!! – ele ouviu a última voz que gostaria ouvir, gritar por perto.

Luna não pôde acreditar no que via. Justo quando ela estava finalmente querendo perdoar Ernesto pelo que ele fizera, Jessie tinha que aparecer para estragar tudo.

- Desculpa, Luna – ele disse, sem jeito e se levantou para saber o que Jessie queria.

Luna sentiu vontade de sair dali correndo e voltar para o quarto fazendo uma nota mental para nunca mais dar ouvidos para Ernesto, para esquecer que um dia ele existiu. Mas preferiu ficar para ter ainda mais certeza de que precisava esquecê-lo.

- JESSICA, VÊ SE ME ESQUECE! – gritou Ernesto, deixando sua ex-namorada assustada. – Eu já soube do que você fez comigo! Eu já soube do que você aprontou! Agora vê se cresce e esquece que um dia fui sequer seu amigo!

Luna não esperava ver o que via. Ernesto estava gritando com Jéssica e a garota parecia profundamente abalada. Luna nunca se sentira tão confiante e tão feliz. Ernesto então voltou para o seu lado, com o rosto todo vermelho.

- Então, Luna... – ele começou, colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. – Como eu ia dizendo... Eu gosto muito de você!

- Ernesto! – ela disse colocando o indicador direito sobre os lábios do garoto. – Shhh... Você já disse tudo.

E, colocando uma de suas mãos sobre a nuca do garoto, ela fechou os olhos e levou sua boca ao encontro dos lábios dele. O beijo foi ainda melhor do que eles haviam dado quando estiveram juntos antes. Era intenso, desejado.

E assim que terminou, ele continuou lhe abraçando enquanto afastava o rosto para encarar seus olhos.

- Eu quero que todos saibam que nós estamos juntos, Luna! Você quer ser minha namorada?

- É claro que sim! – ela respondeu antes de lhe dar mais um beijo.

* * *

**N/a:**

Geeente,  
queria pedir desculpas a vcs pelo enorme atraso da atualização... Acontece que a faculdade está me ocupando muuuito mesmo... Quando atualizei das últimas vezes ou eu estava de férias, ou as aulas tinham acabado de começar e eu não tinha ainda muito trabalho para fazer e nem prova. Enfim, só queria deixar bem claro aqui que a fic NÃO VAI SER ABANDONADA!! Infelizmente, eu passarei um tempo atualizando menos. Só isso.  
Ah, e assim que tiver tempo, respondo os comentários!! ;)  
Enquanto isso, continuem dizendo o que pensam! O final pode depender de vcs... hehehe

Miiil Beijos!  
Lina.


	18. Dois Caminhos

No dia seguinte à sua briga com Draco, Rony observou seus colegas fazendo comentários a seu respeito. Ele se incomodava muito com isso, pois não gostava nem um pouco de chamar tanta atenção. O dia inteiro ele ficou ao lado de Harry e percebeu Hermione se afastar. Ele passou todas as aulas pensando numa forma de conversar com a amiga para acabar com o clima chato que havia entre os dois e pedir desculpas, mas não sabia como o fazer. Sempre que tentava se dirigir à garota, percebia que ela recuava.

Só de noite, depois de tomar um banho muito quente, foi que Rony se encheu de coragem e decidiu descer para a sala comunal à procura de Hermione. Assim que chegou lá, encontrou sua irmã a alguns metros de distância sentada em um sofá conversando com alguém que ele não conseguia ver. Supondo que fosse Hermione, ele andou em direção a elas. Assim que percebeu que sua suposição estava certa, Rony sentiu seu coração querer pular pela boca. Então ele simplesmente ficou parado. Hermione estava de costas para ele e sua irmã, que estava com o rosto virado na sua direção demorou a perceber sua presença.

- Rony? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou assustada.

- Ã? Ahm, não... – respondeu o garoto, sentindo o rosto enrubescer.

- E o que foi então? – a ruiva insistiu.

- É... Mione... Eu queria falar com você.

Só então a garota virou o semblante para ele. E ela estava linda, como sempre, ele pensou.

- Falar comigo? – ela perguntou, sem acreditar direito no que escutara. Ela não esperava por uma reação como essa vinda de um amigo tão orgulhoso.

- Sim.

Ela se levantou e os dois saíram da sala comunal quase que automaticamente. Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio, em que Rony buscava as palavras certas para começar a falar.

Estava frio lá fora e dava para sentir pelo vento gelado que passava pelas pequenas fenestrações das grandes janelas góticas que emolduravam o corredor escuro. Hermione passava as mãos por cima das vestes numa tentativa de se aquecer um pouco mais e se perguntava o que Rony teria para falar. Ela ainda estava muito magoada com todas as palavras que haviam sido ditas, mas ela conhecia muito bem o amigo para saber que era de sua natureza agir impulsivamente muitas vezes.

- Err... – ele começou, olhando para o lado oposto da amiga. – Antes de tudo... eu queria... – os dois pararam de andar e ele sentiu o peso dos olhos de Hermione sobre seu rosto. – Bem, você sabe... Eu queria pedir desculpas... – ele disse essa última frase olhando para o chão e, logo em seguida, levantou o rosto com medo da reação da amiga.

Hermione ficou alguns segundos olhando para Rony, pensando numa resposta honesta.

- Você tem noção do quanto me magoou, Rony?

- Eu sei, Mione... Me desculpa...

Mas ela balançava a cabeça negativamente, sem saber se ele já merecia o seu perdão.

- Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse capaz de falar tantas coisas duras e cruéis como as que você me disse...

- Por favor, Mione... Eu to te pedindo... Eu sei que exagerei e hoje me arrependo muito! Eu só queria que você me perdoasse e a gente... – ele parou a frase no meio. Ele queria que voltassem a ser amigos, mas seu maior desejo era outro.

- E a gente o quê, Rony?

- E a gente voltasse ao que era antes...

Silêncio. Hermione processava as palavras de Rony e sentia suas mãos suarem dentro da luva, ela estava nervosa. Rony ainda lhe deixava sem jeito e isso atrapalhava muito suas conversas.

- Eu sei que as coisas vão voltar ao normal, por mais que eu demore a lhe perdoar, mas... Eu ainda estou magoada, sabe?

- Eu sei! – disse Rony para logo em seguida pegar uma das mãos de Hermione, subitamente quase que involuntariamente. Ele sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido e não sabia ao certo o porquê de ter feito isso.

Ela tirou a mão e ficou ainda mais desconcertada.

- Er...

- Tem mais uma coisa – disse Rony. – Eu queria lhe fazer um pedido...

Hermione podia ouvir seu coração palpitar rapidamente e respirou fundo para controlar a situação.

- O quê?

- Eu queria que você parasse de se encontrar com o Malfoy...

- É claro que você tinha que perguntar isso!

- Mas é para o seu bem, Mione!

- É claro que não é, Rony! É simplesmente porque você não quer perder essa guerrinha ridícula entre vocês.

- Claro que não! Mione... – agora ele segurava a amiga pelos braços. – Ele é perigoso! Você se esqueceu que ele e a família dele são ligados a você-sabe-quem? Como é que você pode ter se esquecido disso?

- Você não o conhece, Rony! Ele não tem culpa de ter nascido na família que nasceu, sabe! Esse seu motivo não me convence, você deveria arranjar um outro mais convincente. E eu já estou cansada disso... Ninguém manda na minha vida! Eu posso andar com quem eu quiser... E é bom ficar perto de alguém que me faz bem... Alguém que me fala coisas que eu quero ouvir, sabe... Eu estou cansada de –

Hermione teria continuado a frase, não fosse à ação inusitada de Rony. O ruivo não se segurou e tomou Hermione em seus braços com um beijo que já se iniciou intenso. Ele queria lhe segurar e nunca mais soltar. Mas em questão de segundos ela se afastou atordoada. Ele não a deixou sair e lhe puxou novamente. Dessa vez, a garota cedeu e não resistiu ao beijo. O melhor beijo de sua vida, para falar a verdade. Rony lhe envolvia com os braços de uma forma que se encaixava perfeitamente e seus lábios a beijavam com pressa, mas sem força. Nesse momento tudo pareceu fazer sentido na cabeça de Hermione, todos os desentendimentos com seu amigo tinham a ver com os ciúmes que ambos embutiam. Primeiro era um desejo guardado e repreendido, depois um ciúme sem limite que quase destruía sua amizade.

Mas ela não tinha certeza de nada disso. E precisava ouvir de Rony o que ele realmente sentia. Então ela se afastou mais uma vez e para ter firmeza e segurança e disse.

- Você não devia ter feito isso!

- Mas você... Por que não?

- Então me dê um motivo para você ter feito isso!

- Mas... Porque pareceu certo...

- Só isso? – ela esperava mais.

Rony ficou sem entender o que Hermione queria que ele falasse e continuou mudo.

- Então você tem que se decidir pelo que realmente quer, Rony.

E dito isso, ela girou nos calcanhares e andou depressa até a sala comunal.

- MIONE!

Ela se virou para ver o que ele tinha a dizer. Rony permanecera no mesmo lugar, com a cabeça martelando, querendo entender o que tinha feito de errado.

- Você... está tudo bem entre nós?

Hermione não respondeu e voltou a andar.

Rony ficou mais alguns segundos parado onde estava pensando no beijo que dera em Hermione. Ele sabia que por um bom tempo ela correspondeu, mas algo em sua atitude a fez mudar. E o que era ele não sabia.

Ao voltar para a sala comunal, procurou por Hermione, mas não a encontrou. Mesmo se tivesse lhe encontrado, não sabia ao certo o que lhe falaria. Então ele foi para o dormitório, onde encontrou Harry deitado lendo um livro.

- Onde você tava?

- Andando por aí – foi só que Rony se limitou a responder.

Harry passara o dia pensando numa forma de dizer ao amigo sobre seus sentimentos por Gina, ainda que não soubesse se era necessário. Tinha medo de Gina ter desistido de vez dele.

Quando Rony voltou do banheiro com as vestes de dormir e se deitou em sua cama, Harry tomou coragem.

- Rony. Preciso lhe contar uma coisa.

- Hum? – Rony já tinha colocado seu próprio corpo embaixo da coberta.

- Há muito tempo que eu temo pela sua reação quanto a isso e... Bem, na verdade, você é o motivo de eu ter evitado que isso acontecesse, mas as coisas saíram do meu controle e eu... Er...

- Fala, Harry! Eu não to entendendo nada do que você está dizendo! – disse Rony, já impaciente.

- Eu gosto da Gina! – Harry soltou.

- Ã? Como assim?

- Você sabe... Eu _gosto_ da sua irmã, a ponto de querer tê-la como namorada... Você entende... Assim como você gosta da Mione.

- Peraí! – Rony se levantou subitamente de sua cama. Era uma notícia muito bombástica para se ouvir deitado. – Por que você ta dizendo isso? Desde quando vocês...

- Não! Infelizmente nós não estamos juntos... ainda.

- E nem vão estar se depender de mim!

- Rony!

- Eu conheço você, Harry... Você gosta de alguém por um mês e depois vai atrás de outra. Minha irmã não é qualquer uma, se você quer saber!

- É claro que não é! Ela é muito importante pra mim, Rony! O que eu sinto por ela é diferente... Eu só estou te falando porque você é meu melhor amigo e eu quero que você saiba que tenho as melhores intenções com a Gina!

Rony ficou um tempo em silêncio.

- Tudo bem. Mas se você fizer minha irmã sofrer, eu juro que eu te mato, Harry!

- Calma, Rony! Eu sou seu amigo...

E os dois riram.

* * *

Há poucos metros dali...

Hermione se arrumava rapidamente para dormir, pois não via a hora de se deitar em sua cama para organizar as idéias em sua cabeça. Estava tudo uma bagunça. Seus sentimentos se contradiziam e lhe faziam ter uma vontade inexplicável de chorar.

Draco lhe fazia bem, lhe dizia o que ela queria ouvir. Mas seus encontros eram sempre às escondidas e ela não tinha certeza se ele estaria pronto para assumir um compromisso. Não sabia se ela própria estava preparada.

Rony, por sua vez, fazia seu coração bater em acelerado, fazia suas mãos suarem frio, seu rosto enrubescer. Seu beijo era perfeito e completo, mas não sabia demonstrar seus sentimentos. E além de tudo eles eram amigos, se eles tivessem uma relação amorosa isso poderia um dia vir a acabar e destruir sua amizade com ele e até mesmo com Harry.

Era muito a se pensar e Hermione estava se cansando de tudo isso. Ela queria que tudo fosse mais simples, que as coisas se resolvessem da melhor forma sem que ela tivesse que fazer uma escolha.

* * *

**N/a: Gente, a fic está chegando ao final... e eu tenho sentido uma carência muito grande de reviews... hehehe... Aos que deixam o que pensam, MUUUITO obrigada!! Continuem comentando que isso me incentiva muito!  
****Bjão  
Lina****  
**


	19. A Sala Precisa

**Capítulo 19**

**_A Sala Precisa_  
**

As últimas noites não vinham sendo as melhores para Gina. Desde que tivera sua última conversa com Harry, seu sono vinha sendo perturbado. Isso porque toda vez que ela se deitava, sua mente lhe desobedecia e não parava de pensar em Harry. Seu coração, por sua vez, trabalhava apressado de ansiedade e tudo isso estava começando a lhe perturbar de uma maneira irritadora. Ela tinha que se decidir. Tinha que dar uma resposta para Harry de uma vez por todas, porque toda essa dúvida estava lhe matando de ansiedade e nervosismo.

Tinha muito medo de se entregar para o garoto mais disputado de Hogwarts e se decepcionar em breve. Mas sabia que essa poderia ser sua última chance de descobrir se eles deveriam ou não ser felizes juntos. Então ela decidiu que tinha que conversar com alguém.

Poderia conversar com Luna, mas ela vinha andando muito perturbada de paixão recentemente graças ao seu mais recente namoro com Ernesto. Era engraçado observá-la tão perdidamente apaixonada como estava. O que Gina mais desejava era encontrar alguém que lhe fizesse assim tão feliz um dia, que lhe completasse de uma maneira que Dino infelizmente nunca conseguira.

À noite, então, assim que acabou sua última aula do dia, Gina procurou por Hermione na biblioteca e obteve êxito. A morena estava concentrada em algum estudo qualquer, mas a ruivinha sabia que ela não se chatearia em parar os estudos por alguns minutos, dadas às circunstâncias.

As duas andaram pelo castelo e foram até um lugar tranqüilo, onde não houvesse ninguém.

- Poxa, Mione... Você não sabe o quanto eu estou precisando desabafar com alguém.

- Claro, Gina... E eu estou aqui para isso!

Na noite anterior, Hermione tinha tido a conversa com Rony em que ele pediu desculpas e ela estava realmente precisando pensar em algo diferente para ocupar sua mente.

- É o seguinte... Há poucos dias, Harry veio falar comigo... E ele disse que gosta de mim. Que quer ficar do meu lado... Mas eu respondi que achava melhor tentar esquecê-lo...

- O Harry foi se declarar para você?

- Sim! Quero dizer... Mas dessa vez foi mais convincente, sabe, Mione... E eu fiquei muito balançada porque eu realmente gosto muito dele!

- Sei, sei...

Hermione só conseguia pensar no dia em que Harry viera lhe dizer o quanto estava gostando de Gina e ela própria o incentivou a tentar esquecer a ruivinha, pois assim seria melhor. Na época, essa parecia a melhor solução, já que Gina aparentava tão apaixonada por Dino, mas agora Hermione sentia-se culpada por toda essa confusão.

- Gina! Tem algo que eu preciso lhe contar...

A ruivinha se espantou com o nervosismo de Hermione.

- E antes de tudo eu preciso que você saiba que eu fiz isso pensando no seu bem...

- Credo, Mione! To ficando com medo!

- Depois que o Harry lhe beijou naquele dia, ele veio conversar comigo... – Hermione percebeu o ar interrogativo no rosto de Gina. – Sim. Ele veio dizer que estava apaixonado por você... Eu não acreditei na veracidade desse sentimento dele e falei do quanto você tinha sofrido para esquecê-lo... Do quanto você estava feliz ao lado do Dino. Então eu...

- Então você o quê, Mione? Fala!

- Ai, Gina, você não sabe o quanto eu estou arrependida disso hoje... Eu o incentivei a esquecer você... E acho que foi por causa desse meu conselho que ele começou a namorar a Iara...

Gina estava triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Triste por saber que sua amiga lhe escondeu um segredo como esse e feliz porque isso queria dizer que... Ele realmente gostava dela! Se ele chegou ao ponto de falar com Hermione é porque ele levava a sério seus sentimentos por Gina. E se ele começou a namorar Iara foi porque ele queria lhe poupar de mais sofrimento.

- Gina? – perguntou Hermione, preocupada com o silêncio da amiga, ela esperava ser xingada.

Mas para seu espanto, a ruivinha lhe deu um forte abraço para logo em seguida sair correndo em direção à torre da Grifinória.

"Espero que eu tenha feito a coisa certa dessa vez...", pensou Hermione.

Gina nunca tivera tanta certeza sobre o que queria em sua vida, como sentia agora. Havia uma felicidade incontrolável dentro dela, uma vontade louca de ficar junto de Harry. E se ela iria se arrepender depois, isso não importava, pois tinha que ao menos tentar ser feliz ao lado de quem amava. Então ela corria em direção à sua felicidade, sentia o coração bater cada vez mais rápido e suas mãos suarem frio. Mas essa noite ela iria dormir com a certeza de que tinha se decidido.

Quando já estava perto do quadro da mulher gorda, ela diminuiu o passo e ajeitou os cabelos, não queria encontrar Harry de qualquer jeito. Assim que adentrou a sala comunal, olhou por todos os lados à procura do garoto dos seus sonhos quando se deparou com aquele perfeito par de olhos verdes lhe encarando. Então ela sorriu e caminhou em sua direção. Ele estava sentado em um sofá perto de Rony e se levantou ao perceber que ela se aproximava.

- Harry, eu preciso conversar com você...

- Claro – ele respondeu.

E sem dar qualquer satisfação ao amigo, ele seguiu a ruivinha para onde quer que ela o levasse. Eles passaram pelo quadro da mulher gorda e Harry simplesmente seguiu calado, ansioso para saber o que a garota queria.

Assim que se certificou estar em um corredor com pouca movimentação, Gina parou de andar e se virou para Harry.

O garoto temia ouvir de Gina que ela não queria mais nada com ele, pois a expressão no rosto dela era séria. Harry nunca estivera tão nervoso na presença de uma garota antes, nem mesmo quando tentara chamar Cho para ser seu par no baile alguns anos atrás. Gina tinha um poder desconhecido de deixá-lo quase sem ação. E ela estava incrivelmente bela aquela noite: os cabelos cor de fogo estavam mais cheios que o normal e emolduravam-lhe o rosto de uma maneira mágica, a camisa de botão que ela usava por baixo do sobretudo preto possuía os primeiros botões abertos deixando-o observar um decote sutil, mas tentador.

- Gina, por favor... Se eu fiz qualquer coisa errada, eu quero que você pense que foi só para não te magoar... – Nem ele sabia o porquê de estar dizendo tais coisas.

- Shhh! – ela o fez parar colocando o dedo indicador sobre a boca dele. – Harry, cala a boca...

E então Gina foi se aproximando devagar, olhando fixamente para a boca de Harry, deixando o garoto imóvel. A mão que o fizera calar agora era depositada sobre o pescoço dele e a ruivinha fechou os olhos para logo em seguida colocar seus lábios sobre os de Harry, cujos braços a enlaçavam pela cintura. O beijo começou lento, mas logo em seguida foi se intensificando.

Harry tirou o rosto um pouquinho e ficou admirando o rosto lindo de Gina. Havia um sorriso incontrolado em seu próprio rosto, uma felicidade nunca sentida antes. Então ele a segurou pela cintura e lhe puxou para cima, ficando agora os dois com os rostos à mesma altura, enquanto ela não encostava os pés no chão.

Depois que ele a colocou no chão novamente, eles dois não conseguiam parar de se beijar.

- Eu sei de um lugar ótimo para a gente ir... – disse Harry quase em sussurro, no ouvido de Gina.

- Então vamos... – ela respondeu igualmente.

A ruivinha sentiu um súbito nervosismo após ter aceitado a proposta de Harry. Ela imaginava o que ele deveria estar pensando e isso lhe deixava com medo, pois enquanto esteve com Dino se manteve virgem. Mas ela sentia que essa era a noite ideal para mudar isso.

Assim que entraram na Sala Precisa, Gina se espantou com o ar que ela tomara. Havia tochas em todas as paredes iluminando o ambiente de uma maneira maravilhosa. Uma enorme cama de casal estava ao centro da sala com pétalas de rosa jogadas em cima ao redor, no chão.

Ela olhou para Harry apreensiva e ele lhe deu a sua mãe para que ela lhe acompanhasse até a cama. Ele fez menção de que ela se sentasse primeiro e ele acompanhou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Gina, eu não quero que você faça nada que não esteja preparada – ele disse, docemente, enquanto colocava uma mecha ruiva do cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha.

- Harry... Eu quero você.

Ele a olhou com um sorriso no rosto e lhe depositou um beijo carinhoso na boca. Em seguida se afastou e ficou alguns segundos apreciando a beleza de Gina.

- Eu te amo, Gina... E se depender de mim, nós ficaremos juntos para sempre.

A ruivinha sentiu uma felicidade quase que incontrolável e sentiu uma vontade louca de beijar Harry sem parar. E foi o que ela fez. Enquanto isso, ele se ocupava de tirar o sobretudo da garota, lentamente.

E eles se amaram. A dor que Gina sentiu por ser sua primeira vez foi quase imperceptível diante de sua felicidade. E alguns minutos depois, ficaram os dois abraçados na cama, cobertos apenas pelo grosso cobertor, sentindo seus corpos se esquentarem.

Harry ficou mais alguns segundos paralizado, observando as feições do rosto de Gina, passando a mão sobre seus cabelos. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- Você é perfeita para mim, Gina...

Ela sorriu.

- É sério! Você é tudo que eu sempre quis... E foi assim que eu imaginei a minha primeira vez.

- Mas... Você??

- Sim. Eu também era virgem!

Gina não podia estar mais feliz e o abraçou muito forte, desejando gravar aquele momento em sua memória para todo o sempre.

- Gina... Você quer ser minha namorada? – ele perguntou, sério.

- Hum... Deixa eu pensar... É claro que sim, seu bobo! Agora você é meu, só meu...

- E você é só minha!

* * *

Um pouco longe dali...

Um certo garoto loiro decidia o que faria no dia seguinte para conquistar a garota que amava. Draco estava deitado em sua cama, preparado para dormir, pensando em como faria para conquistar Hermione de vez e não perdê-la nunca mais.

* * *

Porém, no dormitório masculino da Grifinória, Rony também bolava uma maneira de conquistar a mesma garota. Agora ele sabia que deveria dizer o que pensa, pois essa poderia ser a única maneira de amar Hermione e ser amado.

* * *

**N/a: A autora está muito triste com a pobreza de Reviews!! Cadê, pessoas? Falem o que pensam! Eu preciso muito saber o que vcs estão achando da fic... Ainda mais agora que ela já está chegando ao final/  
Bjos  
Lina.  
**


	20. Impulso Transformado em Amor

**Capítulo 20**

**_Impulso Transformado em Amor_**

Draco sabia que a última coisa que deveria ter feito era ter traído a confiança de Hermione a essa altura do campeonato. Mas o que ele fizera com Rony aconteceria a qualquer momento, pois, além de eles nunca terem se gostado, ver Hermione chorando por causa do Weasley foi realmente algo revoltante.

Agora Draco só pensava numa forma convincente de reparar o seu erro e brigar por Hermione. Em seu dormitório na Sonserina, ele estava deitado com a barriga para cima, um braço dobrado atrás da cabeça e o outro dobrado sobre a barriga. Ele olhava para o teto como que buscando uma solução. Seus amigos Crabbe e Goyle eram muito inúteis quando ele precisava conversar com alguém. A única pessoa com quem ele se sentia a vontade para conversar qualquer assunto era Hermione Granger. Era grande a falta que ele sentia de estar ao lado dela, de sentir seu perfume, de abraçá-la e beijá-la.

Mas Draco sabia o que a garota queria para o relacionamento dar certo. Ela queria poder confiar nele. E para isso, talvez fosse necessário que admitissem o relacionamento. Ele pensava muito e o sono não vinha. No outro dia, ele tomaria as providências necessárias.

* * *

Já fazia dois dias que Rony pedira desculpas para Hermione e desde então eles ainda não tinham conversado novamente. Hermione tivera esperanças de que ele viesse atrás e dissesse o que sentia, mas isso não aconteceu. Nem mesmo nas aulas, quando eles se encontraram. Apenas algumas olhadas nervosas e nada além disso.

Agora ela se preparava para descer para o café da manhã. Assim que chegou à sala comunal encontrou algo que lhe fez sorrir. Harry e Gina estavam abraçados e aos beijos no sofá. Ela se aproximou um pouco e pigarreou para que eles percebessem sua presença.

Quando lhe viu, Gina ficou ainda mais vermelha do que já era e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Oi, Mione – disse Harry, sorridente. – Bom dia!

- É. Estou vendo que o dia ta bom mesmo para vocês, hem... Que mau exemplo para os nossos primeiranistas!

O casal riu.

- Ah, Mione, é que essa minha namorada não se cansa de mim, sabe!

- Namorada? - Hermione abriu a boca em espanto e felicidade.

- Isso mesmo – respondeu Harry para logo em seguida depositar um beijo carinhoso no rosto de Gina.

- Vamos tomar café, gente? – sugeriu Gina.

- É o que eu estava indo fazer – respondeu Hermione.

- Mas e o Rony? Cadê? – perguntou Harry.

- Ué, você é que dorme no mesmo quarto que ele, já deveria saber – disse Hermione e, vendo a expressão no rosto do casal, percebeu que eles não deveriam ter dormido em seus respectivos dormitórios. – Ah... Erh... Tudo bem, deixa para lá.

- Olha ele ali! – disse Gina apontando para algo nas costas de Hermione.

A garota então se virou e constatou que eles falavam de Rony. A expressão no rosto do ruivo era um misto de curiosidade e irritação.

- Você se acordou cedo demais hoje, Harry – disse.

- Ah, é... Foi... – mentiu Harry.

- Rony, - começou Gina, com medo da reação do irmão. – Eu e o Harry nós... estamos namorando.

Mas Rony deu de ombros tentando não parecer tão irritado quanto estava. Ele olhou para Hermione e quis lhe falar algo, mas foi desencorajado ao vê-la virar o rosto.

- Bem, vamos? – disse Hermione.

Harry e Gina se levantaram e foram andando na frente abraçados. Eles não paravam de falar coisinhas engraçadas que deixavam Hermione e Rony sem graça.

- Eles parecem bem felizes, né? – comentou Hermione para quebrar o gelo.

- É? É bom que sim, porque se o Harry fizer mal à minha irmã eu juro que esqueço que sou amigo dele...

Hermione riu.

- Calma, Rony! Eles se gostam! E você conhece o Harry, ele nunca estaria com sua irmã se não tivesse plena certeza do que sente por ela.

Silêncio. Rony não pensava nas palavras de Hermione, mas no que deveria fazer para reparar o erro que nem ele sabia que tinha cometido.

- Mione... – ele começou, sério, puxando a mão da garota, o que a fez se virar subitamente. – Eu... É... Gostaria de conversar com você.

- Eu também, Rony.

Os dois ficaram parados no corredor, um de frente para o outro.

- Rony, eu queria lhe dizer que... Eu me importo muito com você, prezo muito pela nossa amizade e... É exatamente por causa disso que eu queria deixar bem claro que quero continuar sendo sua amiga. Simplesmente sua _amiga_, sabe... – Ela percebeu a expressão no rosto de Rony mudar.

- Mas... Como assim?

- É isso, mesmo, Rony. Nós não estamos conectados, sabe? Quero dizer, você é extremamente importante para mim, mas eu acho que nós não devemos destruir tudo o que já construímos. Talvez se nós ficássemos juntos, o nosso relacionamento poderia acabar para sempre! E eu não suportaria te perder da minha vida!

Rony permaneceu em silêncio.

- Você tem certeza do que está falando?

- Tenho sim, Rony... – respondeu Hermione, passando a mão sobre o braço do amigo. – Mas eu preciso muito que você fique do meu lado... Sempre! Como sempre foi... Você me promete?

- O quê? – perguntou Rony sem conseguir encará-la no rosto.

- Que estará do meu lado sempre?

- Eu vou tentar, Mione...

E ele foi surpreendido com um abraço forte que recebeu da amiga.

- Eu não sei se vai ser fácil lhe ver... É, você sabe... Com outra pessoa...

Gina e Harry já tinham desistido de esperar pelos dois e já tinham ido para o Salão Principal.

Logo que largou o abraço de Rony, Hermione enxugou as lágrimas que tinham teimado em rolar pelo rosto e fez sinal para que eles andassem para o Salão.

* * *

Draco chegou cedo ao café da manhã acompanhado de seus amigos brutamontes e sentou-se em um lugar estratégico da mesa da Sonserina, de modo que pudesse tanto observar quem chegava ao salão quanto a mesa da Grifinória. Ele ansiava encontrar Hermione naquela manhã e reconquistá-la.

Foi quando viu algo que não lhe agradou. Hermione entrava no Salão Principal acompanhada da última pessoa que ele gostaria que ela estivesse junto. Ele prestou bastante atenção para ver se os dois estavam de mãos dadas e ficou um pouco aliviado ao ver que não estavam.

Draco não prestava atenção na conversa de seus amigos, ele apenas observava Hermione de longe, sentindo uma vontade absurda de estar ao lado dela naquele momento. Viu quando ela se levantou e se retirou para sua primeira aula do dia, enquanto Crabbe chamava seu nome insistentemente.

- DRACO!! O que é que você tanta olha, cara?

- Ã?? Eu? Nada.

- Então, você vai ou não vai para a aula chata de Herbologia? – perguntou Pansy.

Draco nunca passara tanto tempo pensando numa garota em toda a sua vida. Ele já tivera tido seus casos eventuais com algumas garotas de puro-sangue da Sonserina, como Pansy Parkinson, por exemplo. Mas nenhuma delas tinha mexido tanto com ele. No começo, ele lutava contra o seu sentimento quanto a Hermione, por ela ser uma sangue-ruim e pelo medo que tinha da reação de seus pais caso sequer imaginassem que ele estava se encontrando com ela. Mas a verdade é que ele já não ligava tanto assim para o que seus pais pensavam. Eles tinham passado toda a sua vida definindo seus passos, definindo o que ele deveria vestir, com quem deveria andar, o que deveria fazer. E isso nem sempre lhe irritara, mas agora ele já não suportava.

A última aula do dia seria Poções, ao lado dos alunos da Grifinória. E à medida que o tempo passava, Draco sentia seu estômago revirar de nervosismo. Ele estava decidido a fazer algo que desafiaria até mesmo seus próprios princípios.

* * *

Depois que Hermione tivera finalmente a iniciativa de colocar um fim em sua história amorosa com Rony, as coisas entre ela e seus amigos melhoraram quase 100. Harry estava espantosamente feliz e Rony não lhe ignorava mais. Não que ele estivesse normal com ela, como eles já haviam sido um dia, mas não havia mais clima chato entre eles.

Se essa tinha sido a melhor decisão, Hermione ainda não sabia, mas ela tinha certeza de que um dia as coisas se ajeitariam e sua amizade com Rony voltaria a se estabelecer como antes e se eles tivessem que ficar juntos, o destino agiria para juntá-los. Ela só sabia que esse não era o momento certo.

Ao se dirigir para a última aula do dia, Hermione sentiu seu coração bater acelerado. Isso porque se encontraria com Malfoy, e sua ansiedade sempre aumentava quando ela sabia que iria encontrar o garoto.

Assim que entrou na masmorra, viu-o de longe lhe encarar com aqueles olhos cinza. Ela tentou não ficar mais nervosa e sentou-se à frente, ao lado de Harry. A aula toda foi uma tortura, pois Hermione não conseguia prestar atenção na aula e só pensava nos momentos que tivera ao lado de Draco. Sentia vontade de voltar a vê-lo, mas precisava ter a certeza de que ele gostava dela. Não queria continuar encontrando-o escondido, sem saber o que se passava em sua cabeça de fato.

Quando terminou a aula, ela se levantou e quase que automaticamente, se virou para olhar onde Draco estava sentado. Ele lhe encarava como quando ela entrara na sala, fazendo as borboletas dançarem em seu estômago. Então ela se virou para a frente novamente, sendo empurrada pelos alunos que vinham logo atrás tentando encontrar a saída.

- GRANGER!! – ela ouviu alguém gritar e pressentiu que fosse Draco e teve a certeza quando se virou rapidamente e o viu. – Dá licença, - ele dizia, enquanto empurrava as pessoas à sua frente e observava Hermione mais à frente, atônita, sem ação.

Todos tinham parado para observar o que Draco queria com uma sangue-ruim da Grifinória. Harry estava ao lado de Hermione como que para protegê-la de alguma coisa e Rony não acreditava no que via. O ruivo então decidiu se retirar da masmorra para não presenciar o que não gostaria de ver.

- Granger... – disse Draco sorrindo nervoso ao se aproximar de Hermione. Ele depositou suas mãos sobre as bochechas da garota e ficou lhe observando.

- Draco, você ta _louco_? – ela falou muito baixo, quase em sussurro, sem conseguir disfarçar um sorriso, enquanto ele tirava as mãos de seu rosto para segurar suas mãos.

- Eu to, sim, _Mione_... Eu to louco por você! Não consigo mais esconder, não consigo mais fugir do que eu sinto... EU...

- Shhh – a garota o interrompeu colocando o indicador sobre sua boca. – Só fale se tiver certeza...

- Eu te amo, minha Granger! E eu quero que todo mundo saiba! – ele disse, olhando ao redor, vendo que quase todo mundo permanecia onde estava observando-os.

- _Beija ele, boba!_ – Hermione ouviu alguém dizer.

Ela então olhou para o lado e percebeu que Harry estava ao seu lado e que Rony não estava mais na masmorra. Voltou a encarar aqueles olhos penetrantes de Draco e percebeu que ele esperava por uma ação sua. Ela não sabia o que dizer, mas sabia muito bem o que fazer. Então se aproximou dele e colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros largos e altos. Ele, por sua vez, colocou suas mãos sobre a cintura da garota e lhe apertou enquanto ela se aproximava lentamente de sua boca e ele fechava os olhos.

O beijo foi tão perfeito quanto ele esperava que fosse, mas teve que terminar, ao ouvir a voz grossa de Snape.

- Já chega desse showzinho. Vamos, todos para fora! E menos cinco pontos para Grifinória e para a Sonserina.

Mas Draco e Hermione não se importavam mais para a pontuação de suas casas, eles só pensavam um no outro. Ao pararem de se beijar, Hermione sorriu e Draco lhe abraçou forte.

- Eu quero poder fazer isso todos os dias... – ele disse baixinho, no ouvido de Hermione, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Ela então lhe depositou um beijo carinhoso na bochecha, algo que nunca fizera antes. Ele retirou o rosto para lhe olhar sorrindo.

Ao perceber que todos saíam da masmorra, os dois pararam de se abraçar e saíram de mãos dadas. Era uma sensação estranha para Hermione, mas ela agora se sentia segura e feliz, com uma sensação de que aquilo estava mais do que certo.

- Para onde você quer ir? – perguntou Draco, enquanto eles andavam. Ela o olhou interrogativamente. – Você ta pensando que vai se livrar de mim agora, é?

Ela sorriu.

- Ta bom, então eu sei para onde vamos...

- Hum... E eu posso saber onde é?

- Para um lugar que você conhece muito bem...

Ao chegarem à masmorra tão conhecida, ao lado da biblioteca, Draco não quis perder tempo. Ele ficou de frente de sua amada e lhe deu mais um beijo, sendo que esse foi intenso. Hermione já estava perdendo o fôlego quando retirou o rosto e ficou olhando-o sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Eles estavam em pé, ela encostada àquela parede grossa e gelada e ele à sua frente, com os braços lhe envolvendo.

- Draco... Você me chamou de Mione...

Ele passou a mão direita sobre o lado esquerdo do rosto de Hermione, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ué, esse não é o seu apelido? – ele brincou.

- Eu sei, mas... Eu gostei. E tem outra coisa... Aquilo que você disse é verdade?

- Aquilo o quê?

- Ah, você sabe... sobre... você me amar... – ela ficou encabulada.

Draco ficou lhe encarando sério, passando a mão agora sobre uma mecha do cabelo de Hermione.

- Eu não sei se é amor, mas é algo muito forte... Algo que me faz querer estar ao seu lado acima de qualquer coisa...

Hermione sentiu uma felicidade inexplicável e puxou o loiro para si, beijando-o sem parar. À medida que o beijo se intensificava, Draco deslizava sua mão pela cintura de Hermione, por cima de sua roupa. Até que ele tentou passar a mão por debaixo da camisa da garota, para sentir sua pele quente.

- Não, Draco! – ela parou o beijo subitamente, ficando vermelha. – Agora não... Por favor.

Ele se arrependeu do que fizera. Hermione era preciosa, era praticamente sagrada. Ele teria que ter muito cuidado para não se precipitar demais.

- Desculpa! – ele disse, depositando um beijo sobre a testa da garota.

- Vamos com calma, certo? – ela disse.

- Claro, claro! – ele sorriu abraçando-a forte. – Tudo o que você quiser, minha linda.

E eles ficaram mais um bom tempo assim. Apenas abraçados, sentindo o momento.

* * *

Assim que ouviu Draco chamar por Hermione, Rony sentiu vontade de pular para cima do garoto, mas então se lembrou do que prometera à sua amiga. Ela queria que ele estivesse ao seu lado e era isso que ele tentaria fazer. Só não achava necessário ficar ao seu lado para ver Draco lhe beijar ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Então ele se retirou da masmorra e foi andando rápido para a torre da Grifinória. Ele sentia vontade de chorar, como uma criança indefesa, mas tinha que se segurar. Tinha que ser forte, tinha que superar o que sentia por sua amiga, ainda que essa fosse a tarefa mais difícil de toda a sua vida.

O ruivo foi direto para o dormitório e se deitou em sua cama com a roupa que estava. Ficou alguns minutos pensando, olhando para o teto. Ninguém tinha voltado ainda, provavelmente os garotos ficaram assistindo ao show de Malfoy. Pouco tempo se passou, quando Harry entrou ao lado de Simas e foi até sua cama, ficando de frente para Rony.

- Cara, eu preciso ficar só – foi o que disse Rony imaginando que seu amigo queria falar algo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Gina desceu as escadas para tomar café e deu de cara com um Harry sonolento lhe esperando em uma poltrona da sala comunal. A ruiva se dirigiu até o namorado, sorridente.

- Hum... Se você fizer isso todo dia, eu vou ficar mal acostumada! – ela disse antes de depositar-lhe um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios.

Hermione desceu logo atrás e observou o casal feliz se abraçando, o que lhe fez sentir um frio na barriga. Lembrou-se do momento perfeito que tivera com Draco na noite anterior e teve medo de que ele agisse como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Mione! Bom dia! – disse Gina, ainda abraçada ao namorado.

Ao chegar ao Salão Principal, Hermione correu os olhos pela mesa da Sonserina, percebendo os olhares curiosos, mas verificou que Draco não havia chegado ainda. Então ela se sentou de frente para Harry e Gina e começou a comer.

Foi quando sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro, o que lhe fez se virar subitamente. Ao ver que era Draco, ela se levantou e ficou de frente para o garoto.

- Sabe, eu passei a noite sonhando com você – disse ele, passando a mão sobre o rosto de Hermione.

- E eu, me perguntando se tudo o que aconteceu foi real.

Ele lhe deu um beijo de bom dia e depois ficou lhe encarando, sério.

- A menos que você não queira, eu quero que você seja minha namorada... E sim, o que aconteceu foi mais do que real.

Hermione lhe deu mais um beijo e depois ficou parada, olhando-o.

- Então saiba de uma coisa, _namorado_... Você vai ter que tratar bem os meus amigos, certo?

Ele fez uma cara de quem não tinha gostado muito do que ouvira, mas logo em seguida deu um sorriso.

- É claro. Por você, eu faço qualquer coisa! – e se virou para Harry, Gina e Rony. – Bom dia, pessoal.

Todos na mesa permaneceram calados, assustados com o que tinham acabado de presenciar. Apenas Gina retribuiu ao bom dia de Draco.

- Viu só? Acho que eles não gostam muito de mim – disse ele com ironia.

- Bobo! – respondeu Hermione, dando tapinhas no ombro do namorado. – Com o tempo isso vai mudar... Você vai ver! Mas você vai ter que cooperar.

Ela lhe deu um último beijo e ele se retirou para a mesa da Sonserina, encarando os olhares desconfiados de seus colegas. Mas nada mais importava, agora que ele sabia o que era amar e ser amado. Draco nunca imaginou que um impulso fosse se transformar em algo tão firme como era o sentimento que ele tinha por Hermione.


	21. Epílogo

**Capítulo 21**

**_Epílogo_**

O mês de maio chegou ainda mais quente do que o normal aquele ano. Todo mundo aproveitava o tempo bom para estudar nos jardins externos do castelo e para simplesmente se deitar na grama e curtir a temperatura alta ao lado dos amigos.

Harry se permitiu dormir até mais tarde naquela manhã de sábado, pois a semana que se passara tinha lhe tomado muita energia. Ele então se levantou feliz, imaginando passar mais um fim-de-semana inteiro ao lado de sua amada, e foi tomar banho. Desceu as escadas do dormitório se indagando onde Gina poderia estar, pois, agora que a conhecia bem, sabia que a ruivinha não conseguia passar muito tempo na cama dormindo. Assim que chegou à sala comunal, porém, obteve sua resposta. E ele sentiu o sangue subir à cabeça ao descobrir com quem sua namorada conversava. "O que ela está fazendo sozinha ao lado do Dino?", ele se perguntava.

- Oi, amor! – disse Gina sorridente ao perceber a presença do namorado. – Bom dia! Digo, boa tarde, né...

- Ah... Sim. Pois é. Boa tarde pra vocês – Harry respondeu secamente dando uma olhadela rápida para Dino e se retirando logo em seguida de onde eles estavam.

Ele nunca imaginara que se tornaria um dia esse namorado ciumento. Muito menos que trataria Dino Thomas com tanta indiferença. Mas aos poucos Harry foi se tornando ainda mais dependente do amor de Gina, pois os momentos que passavam juntos eram simplesmente perfeitos e ele sentia um medo irreparável de perdê-la.

Gina, por sua vez, não entendeu o mau-humor do namorado. Perguntava-se se teria feito algo que o tivesse deixado com raiva, mas não conseguia encontrar motivos para isso. Assim que terminou a conversa com Dino, levantou-se e se dirigiu para o sofá em que Harry encontrava-se sentado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, amor? – Gina perguntou, cautelosamente.

- Ahn? – Harry pensou em esconder o ciúme, mas não conseguiu. – Erh... O que você e o Dino estavam conversando?

- Eu e o Dino? Ah, meu lindo... É algo confidencial! Algo que só diz respeito a ele. Eu não posso sair espalhando o que ele estava desabafando.

- Ah, é mesmo? Quer dizer que você vai esconder segredos do seu namorado? Você vai esconder as coisas de mim? É isso?

- Não, amor!! Você tem que confiar em mim! Poxa... O Dino é meu amigo! Só isso...

- Não. Ele é seu _ex-namorado_. É isso que ele é! E eu não quero que você esconda nada de mim!

- Mas...

- Eu sei que você continua sua amizade com o Dino e eu não to aqui lhe pedindo para se afastar dele. Eu só to querendo dizer que eu não me sinto bem em lhe ver tão próxima dele, ao ponto de esconder de mim o que vocês conversavam.

- Oh, meu amor! Que bonitinho você com ciúmes! – disse Gina, percebendo o rosto do namorado se tornar vermelho. – Tudo bem. Eu também acho que não deve haver segredos entre a gente. O Dino está passando por problemas na família e a única pessoa com quem ele se sente à vontade para conversar sobre esse assunto sou eu. E isso é tudo o que eu vou lhe contar, certo? Não posso falar dos detalhes, porque senão estarei traindo a confiança de um amigo. Ouviu bem? A-M-I-G-O! É só isso que ele é para mim, seu bobo...

Harry finalmente soltou um sorriso de alívio e Gina lhe depositou um beijo carinhoso.

- Só existe uma pessoa que mexe comigo. E você sabe muito bem quem é! – disse a ruivinha no ouvido do namorado fazendo-o lhe abraçar com força.

- É que eu te amo muito, minha ruiva! E você é só minha, ouviu?

* * *

- Eu não agüento mais tentar lhe ensinar DCAT, seu chato! Você é muito cabeça dura! Nossa!! – dizia Hermione fechando um pesado livro à sua frente.

Era sábado e ela poderia estar fazendo qualquer outra coisa, mas por se preocupar com seu namorado, estava tentando lhe ensinar assuntos que ele não absorvera direito ao longo da semana.

- E você... Sabe o que você é? – disse Draco, com um sorriso maroto, tentando provocar a namorada emburrada à sua frente. – Você é muito mandona!

- Ah é? – Mione ficou vermelha de raiva. – Eu não sei por que sou tão burra e continuo me preocupando com você, sabia?

Vendo a namorada se levantar, Draco levantou-se rapidamente para segurá-la forte com seus braços.

- Ei, ei!! Calma, meu amor... Me desculpa... – disse o loiro, abraçando a namorada por trás, com os braços lhe prendendo a cintura.

Hermione tentou escapar, mas não conseguiu e se deu por vencida. Draco sorriu e lhe beijou carinhosamente no rosto. Então ela cedeu e deu meia-volta para ficar de frente para o namorado.

- Por que você faz isso comigo? – ela perguntou, sendo ainda abraçada por Draco.

- Você sabe o porquê... Porque eu adoro lhe ver assim, emburrada... – ele teve que calar ao levar tapinhas enfurecidos nos ombros. – Ei, ei... Mas você sabe por quê? Você sabe por que eu adoro lhe ver com raiva?

- Não... Por que você não presta?

- Não! Porque você fica linda quando está com raiva... Mais linda ainda do que você já é. – ele ficou analisando o rosto de sua namorada, com um ar abobalhado na face, fazendo Hermione corar.

- Ai, ai, Draco Malfoy! Às vezes eu não lhe entendo... Sério mesmo.

O loiro adiantou sua boca em direção à da namorada e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. O tempo quente lhe deixava ainda mais com vontade de levá-la para a cama, mas era preciso ter cautela. Já estavam juntos há cinco meses e pelo menos agora ele tinha certeza de que o momento estava perto, pois Hermione estava cada vez menos tímida. Se fosse poucas semanas atrás, ela não aceitaria aquele beijo intenso em público, como estavam agora, nos jardins externos do castelo.

Assim que terminou o beijo, Draco estava com a respiração ofegante e se surpreendeu ao perceber que a namorada também estava.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – disse Draco, passando a mão direita sobre o rosto de Hermione.

- Sim – ela respondeu, enquanto arrumava os cabelos.

- Quando é que a gente vai pra Sala Precisa? – ele perguntou, mesmo que correndo o risco de deixar a namorada sem jeito.

- Que tal hoje?

O loiro se surpreendeu com o que ouviu.

- Hoje?? Tem certeza? Digo... Seria perfeito! Quero dizer, mais que perfeito! Mas você tem certeza? Você está pronta?

- Se você continuar com esse espanto todo eu vou acabar desistindo!

- Claro que não! – ele disse para logo em seguida depositar mais um beijo apaixonado na namorada.

* * *

Havia meses que Rony era obrigado a ficar sozinho durante seus finais-de-semana graças ao afastamento de seus melhores amigos que preferiam ficar acompanhados de seus respectivos namorado e namorada. Vez ou outra ele passava um tempo ao lado de Simas e Dino, mas não era a mesma coisa.

Esse sábado em particular ele decidiu que praticaria quadribol sozinho. E enquanto andava pelos corredores do castelo, pensativo, não olhava muito para frente, com medo de encontrar Hermione e Draco aos beijos, algo que lhe fazia mal ainda.

Foi quando sentiu uma dor repentina no braço e se deu conta de que havia batido em alguém ao ver livros que se espalhavam pelo chão.

- Me desculpe! – disse o ruivo, automaticamente e se abaixando para apanhar os livros que derrubara.

- Tudo bem! Acontece... – ele ouviu uma voz doce feminina dizer à sua frente. E só então ele percebeu em quem havia trombado. – Meu nome é Iara Newton, a propósito.

Ele sorriu ao se lembrar que já ouvira falar nesse nome antes.

- O-oi! Me desculpe, outra vez – eles agora já estavam em pé. – Eu sou Rony Weasley, prazer.

- Ah!! Você é o famoso Rony Weasley?

- Famoso eu não sei!

A morena sorriu.

- É que eu e o Harry, seu amigo, nós... namoramos por um tempo!

- Ah, sim, claro! Ele me falava de você!

- Pois é... Ele também me falava muito de você!

- É? E ele falava bem ou mal de mim? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Falava muito bem...

Rony sempre soubera quem era Iara Newton, assim como todos os garotos de Hogwarts a conheciam pela sua exuberante beleza. Ele só não imaginava que ela fosse assim tão simpática.

- Mas posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – disse a morena.

- Claro – ele respondeu sorridente.

- Eu estou vindo lá dos jardins e não vi ninguém treinando quadribol hoje...

- Ah, - ele sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. – Pois é. É que eu estou indo treinar sozinho, mesmo.

- Ah, ta!

- E você? O que faz com tantos livros em plena manhã de sábado?

- É que eu estou precisando de notas, sabe... Tenho que correr contra o tempo e estudar muito!

- Ah... E você está em que ano? – perguntou Rony, mesmo sabendo da resposta.

- Quinto ano.

- Ah, é? Que maravilha! - ele se fez de surpreso. - Porque se você quiser eu posso tentar lhe ajudar em alguns assuntos...

- Sério? – a garota abriu um sorriso. – Nossa! Seria maravilhoso! Mas... Você deve estar ocupado... Não seria muito incômodo?

- Nah, que é isso... Não tenho muita coisa para fazer hoje...

* * *

Havia dias que Harry e Hermione vinham notando uma mudança no humor de Rony. Recentemente ele voltara a exibir um humor que há tantos meses não exibia. Hermione achava que Rony andara tanto tempo mal-humorado graças ao namoro de Harry e Gina, mas Harry sabia muito bem que o principal motivo para Rony ter mudado seu comportamento era o namoro de Hermione e Draco. Foram precisos meses para Rony aceitar esse fato, mas Harry se surpreendeu com tanta felicidade repentina.

Não demorou muito, porém, para que descobrissem o que vinha mudando o humor de Rony. Em um sábado de muito sol, quando Hermione e Draco comemoravam seis meses de namoro, todos os alunos que tinham permissão foram passear em Hogsmeade. Harry achou estranha a empolgação de Rony para o passeio, mas nada perguntou.

- Volto daqui a pouco – disse Rony, parecendo um pouco nervoso. Eles tinham acabado de chegar à vila.

- Nossa, ele nunca esteve tão misterioso antes! – observou Gina.

Alguns minutos se passaram desde a saída misteriosa de Rony, até que ele voltou acompanhado de alguém. Hermione não deixou de notar que o ruivo segurava a mão de uma garota e não demorou muito para perceber o quanto se tratava de uma garota linda. Hermione sentiu-se um pouco enciumada ao notar a beleza estonteante de Iara Newton, mas logo se sentiu feliz por ver um sorriso sincero no rosto do amigo. Sorriso que não via há tanto tempo.

Gina também sentiu uma revirada no estômago ao se lembrar do sofrimento que passou ao ver Harry namorando Iara, mas esse sentimento ruim logo foi embora e, assim como Hermione, ficou feliz pelo irmão.

- Er... Gente, - começou Rony, ficando cada vez mais vermelho. – Essa daqui é minha namorada, Iara Newton.

A morena abriu um sorriso contagioso e um pouco tímido.

- Sinta-se muito bem-vinda ao grupo, Iara – disse Hermione, tentando esconder seu nervosismo.

- Só espero que você trate muito bem o meu irmão... – brincou Gina, tirando risadas de todos, menos de Rony.

- Ah, claro! Pode ficar tranqüila, porque se depender de mim, nós ainda vamos ser muito felizes! – respondeu Iara, com sinceridade, sentindo sua bochecha arder.

Era realmente um casal muito bonito de se ver. Com o tempo foi perceptível a mudança que um trouxe para o outro: Iara, que sempre fora segura de si, havia se tornado uma garota apaixonada e Rony parecia mais feliz, mais completo e ainda mais engraçado.

Hermione e Draco mantiveram um relacionamento repleto de confusão. Mas no final das contas, sempre ficavam bem. São um grande exemplo de amor que nasceu de uma forte química e que amor e ódio andam de mãos dadas.

Gina e Harry se tornaram o típico casal-grude. Passavam tanto tempo juntos que ninguém entendia como não se enjoavam um do outro. Mas a resposta para essa dúvida era o grande amor que existia e que crescia entre eles. Um amor ingênuo, que surgiu a partir de uma simples admiração e de um amor platônico. A cada dia um descobria um pouco mais sobre o outro, aprendendo juntos o que era amar de verdade.

**FIM **

* * *

**N/a: Primeiro, gostaria de agradecer a todos vcs que acompanharam o andamento da fic. Muito obrigada, mesmo! **

**Por um bom tempo, não me toquei de um erro que eu tinha cometido na seleção do shipper da fic. Então, peço desculpas a vcs q continuaram lendo a fic, pensando que ela era r/hr, graças a um erro q eu cometi. Ainda assim, acho que n era necessária tanta grosseria por parte de alguns de vcs. Pensei em nunca mais postar aqui, mas aí vi que seria besteira minha. Pois tenho muito retorno nos outros sites q posto minhas fics e espero obter aqui tb, até pq vejo pelo status a quantidade (q não é pequena) de pessoas q acompanham minhas fics e só por elas é q continuo postando aqui!**

**É isso... Ainda espero ver reviews, certo? Mas por favor, se for pra falar o q n presta, nem precisa perder seu tempo. Aceito críticas construtivas, sempre aceitei! E essa guerra de shippers não tá com nada! **

**Bjos!!**

**Lina.**


End file.
